


They call it Dark Magic

by CasualWinchester



Series: Dark Magic [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable Alec, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Boys Kissing, Dark Magic, Everyone Is Alive, Evil Sebastian, F/M, Fake Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kidnapping, M/M, Neglect, Protective Dad's, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Parents, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Smut (only briefly), Teenage Parents, Worried Alec, Worried Magnus, You don't see anything, back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 71,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWinchester/pseuds/CasualWinchester
Summary: After a mission gone horribly wrong, Alec is sent back in time, in his own mind. He is sent back several years to the times before Clary Fairchild was even heard of. The jump messes with Alec more than he thought it would and trying to deal with his own problems is made more difficult as he is forced to live a life that he gave up a long time ago, this time without anyone to help him. Or is that really the case?





	1. Chapter One- Prepare for departure.

**Chapter One: Prepare for departure.**

**Alec:**

In hindsight, I don't think there was anything we could have done differently. We all knew what we were getting into when we signed up for the mission. We all knew that it was going to be incredibly dangerous, anything was dangerous when it came to dark magic, but we all thought we could handle it as we thought we had seen worse, well we had. If you think about what we have fought through these past couple of years, it would be hard not to think that you could handle anything else life threw at you. 

We shouldn't have been so naive, it was a stupid mistake that caused more harm than it should. There was nothing we could do about it now anyway, well there was nothing I could do about it because as far as I know, I am the only one here that has suffered from it. 

I am the one who is currently standing in their 16 year old body, even though moments ago I was a twenty-five year old man.

_45 minutes earlier._

"...Alec they all just need to relax. We all know what we are doing, we have dealt with worse, what with everything happening with Valentine and Sebastian, I think we can handle a little Warlock gone off the rails." Jace sighs. We are standing in the middle of the Institutes weapons room, both of us reading our weapon of choice for the next mission. It's nothing we can't handle, just a Warlock who thinks mixing spells and handing them out to the Mundies is a good idea.

"They still see us as children, no matter how many missions we go on to prove that we are not. Plus they shouldn't be so wound up, Magnus is coming along with us... y'know the bloody high Warlock himself. Nothing can go wrong that he can't fix" I say with pride shining through each word. I always get filled with a sense of pride when I think about how amazing Magnus is. Sometimes though when it comes to situations like this, I can get a little angry at the Clave or my parents for over looking Magnus, they don't realize how lucky they are to have someone like him working for them. So many more Shadowhunters would be dead if it weren't for him using his magic to save them. I would be dead several times over if we didn't have him around. 

"I love how much confidence you have in me, my Darling" a cool and familiar voice says from behind me, a warm hand then rests against the small of my back. I turn my head slightly to see Magnus standing there, in his version of battle gear, which mostly consists of leather that has glitter permanently glued to it.

"There is many things you love about me, and I am pretty sure my confidence ranks just under how much you love my ass" I say with a grin. The comment is met by a laugh from Magnus and a disgusted groan from Jace.

"Look Alec, bro, we spoke about this, public filters. You are my brother, I don't want to hear anything along the lines of your sex life." Jace says and he sounds like he is in a business meeting, the way he speaks is sometimes so professional.

"Oh shut up you" says Isabelle who had just walked in behind Magnus. "You are one to talk about public filters, I have heard more things about Clary than I ever wanted to know, Alec is mild next to you." She says then picks up a blade that was resting on a nearby wall.

Her comment makes Jace flush slightly, and by the way his mouth moves up and down but without any words, shows that her point has been made clear and now Jace has nothing to say back. I love it when that happens, when Jace get's put into place so badly that he can't think of anything to say. It happens a couple of times a day with those two and it is honestly one of the best times of the day.

"Cat got your tongue?" Magnus laughs then wraps an arm around my waist. I laugh with him before pressing a kiss to his head, I always get a little more affectionate around Magnus when both of us are going on a dangerous mission, I know that anything could happen and I want to make sure Magnus knows how much I love him, just in case anything bad happens to either on of us. 

"That would be the greatest day" I say with a smile, the comment makes everyone laugh. It's a nice feeling, now that I am more confident in myself, I am able to joke around with my loved ones, especially before something as dangerous as this mission, it's become very important for me to let them know how happy I am to have them in my life. I need them to know that I love them and that if anything happens to them, a little bit of me would go with them. 

"Hey! Alec you know you love my voice, you can't deny it" Jace pulls himself up next to me with a suggestive smile that has everyone else laughing, well everyone except Magnus, who is looking at Jace with a challenging grin.

"I'm afraid that ship has sailed and you missed your chance to get on it" Magnus pulls me firmer to him, I look down to see that he is now looking up at me. "And I am happy to say that your place was given to me, and I won't be giving it back without a fight." He finishes but the statement is no longer targeted at Jace. In fact Jace has now slid his way over to Isabelle to speak to her quietly, both of them recognizing that we needed this time to ourselves.

"I think it's safe to say that that seat has always been reserved for you, no one will ever get near it." I say before leaning down to kiss his forehead. He smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. All the joking from a moment ago, has now gone, and the reality of what we are about to do is slowly making it's way out of the back of our minds.

"I love you Alexander" Magnus says quietly, low enough that I am sure that Isabelle and Jace don't hear it. I look into Magnus' eyes to see fear shining back at me, the walls he put up around his heart have been crushed but I know that if anything happens to me, he will re build them so fast it would give someone whiplash. I can't say I blame him for feeling this way, I know exactly how he feels and I know that I would go insane if anything would happen to him, I would rather die than see my beautiful Magnus get hurt.

He returns the kiss just as enthusiastically as I do and it reminds me of the first time all over again, when we were both risking everything just to be true to ourselves and to be happy. It was hard to believe that we were in more danger back then, that what we are now. 

A cough from our left is what breaks us apart. I look to the side, a firm glare on my face, ready to snap at whoever interrupted us. After seeing who it was though, my face softens because I knew that she wouldn't done it if it weren't important. Clary looks sheepish and a little guilty at breaking us up, she knows what we are going through so she sympathies with me the most. 

She and I have grown closer over the past couple of years, our shared concern over Jace forcing us closer. Sometimes we were the only thing that could comfort each other, I almost understood how she felt when Jace would be missing or in danger, my parabatai bond with him is what causes me to be this way. After everything ended with Sebastian, we just continued to be friends, the fact that Jace still always got himself into trouble is a contributing factor to our still budding friendship. She also gets on very well with Magnus, who in turn loves her in a way he doesn't love the other guys, but that's probably because he watched her grow up and become the Shadowhunter she is today.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you when you were having a moment, if it were up to me I wouldn't be sending you guys on this mission." Clary shakes her head in anger. "Anyway, Maryse want's us to go now, the timing is almost perfect and if we stick to the mission then we should be in an out in no time." Jace comes up to her side and places a kiss on her head, he looks as worried as I feel. I guess it's not the best idea to send 3 couples into a dangerous mission, we would all die for out significant other.

"It's okay Biscuit, we understand," says Magnus, he then flashes her a weary smile that she returns, although it doesn't really reach her eyes. "I guess it's time to go, Alec, darling are you ready?" Magnus asks. He looks up into my eyes, nothing but pure fear and worry shines in them. The look sends a sharp pain through my stomach because I know there is nothing I can do to get rid of the fear he is feeling.

I give him one last quick kiss before hiking my quiver and bow onto my shoulder. "Now I'm ready." I answer before taking his hand.

"As are we," says Isabelle. "Where's Simon?" She asks as a second thought.

"He is outside, on the phone to his sister, letting her know he loves her just in case anything bad may happen to him." Clary's voice breaks as she says it and my heart ache's for the girl. She never wanted Simon to be brought into this danger, in fact she argued for three hours after finding out that Simon had been approved to go on the mission. She claimed that he wasn't done with his training and that he should train a little more before being sent off on missions like this. She was promptly shut up by Mum though who pointed out to her that she didn't finish her training but she was still perfectly qualified for the mission.

"He'll be fine, I promise" Jace whispers softly to his girlfriend. He rests his face in her neck, a soothing motion he used to do as a child with Isabelle whenever he felt vulnerable, it seemed to last all this time. Clary whimpers slightly then leans up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him tightly for a moment before she pulls back.

"Time to go..." she whispers then the stalks out of the room, trying to hide the fact that she is crying. I know how she feels, and if I wasn't trying to stay strong for Magnus, then I would be doing the same thing. 

 


	2. Chapter Two: Mission Failed

**Chapter Two: Mission Failed**

**Alec:**

 

My fingers curl themselves around an arrow, already so familiar with the carved wood, intricately designed with runes that spiral from top to bottom. Sometimes I feel like these are my lifelines, the runes holding me down to this earth as I fight things, that would usually send someone insane. More than once I have thought that it is not our minds that keep us Shadowhunters sane and safe, but it is the weapons we grow to attached too. 

Isabelle is a prime example, whenever a time of danger, she doesn't reach for the nearest knife that could do the most damage. No, she goes for the whip that is elegantly wound around her wrist. The heavy metal of the weapon, is like a shackle keeping her attached to her sanity.

Her sanity is something highly needed in this moment. Demons were everywhere, they were coming from places so unknown to us that we could hardly do anything but fight as hard as we could. Simon was already down, a large gash in his side, spills blood all over the cream carpet that belongs to the rouge Warlock. 

Simon is the only one of us that I can see, the others are lost in the sea of demons converging on us like a steal wall. It worries me that I can't see the others, not being able to tell if they are okay frays my nerves. I worry for my little sister, I don't know what I would do if she were to die, I am still not truly over the death of Max, and I never will be the same if I lose my last remaining sibling. Magnus is the one who is in my head the most, I know that he can handle himself, he has done so for the past 400 years, but It doesn't stop me from worrying about him. Sometimes I can see a flash of blue light through the crowd of demons and it makes my heart jump a little because I know he is okay, but if I don't see anything for a while it makes me feel a little dizzy.

The only source of comfort I have is the fact that Jace is okay, I will know if he gets hurt or... or worse. That thought and the occasional flicker of blue light is the only thing that is keeping me going. 

Whilst distracted in my thoughts I almost missed the large ravener demon pounce at me, but lucky for me, I noticed it just in time. With a quick spin and raise of my hand, I once again curl my fingers around an arrow, and in the blink of an eye the arrow flies through the body of the demon and into another just behind it. Without hesitating, I reach back to load another arrow into my bow but to my dismay I find that the sheath is empty. 

Without a second thought, I fling my bow to the side,with enough force to knock a ravener over. It gives me time to pull out my seraph blade out from where it rests at my belt. As soon as it is in my hand I am swinging it to the left, I am able to land it in the middle of one of the Demon's faces, and with a far too human scream it vanishes to wherever it comes from. 

It suddenly registers with me that the scream I thought was coming from the demon, was in fact not. It was coming from someone, and I only had about three seconds to ponder who it was. My time was cut short by a terrible burning sensation on my shoulder, coming straight from my Parabatai rune. Jace had been hurt.

"JACE!" I hear Clary scream from somewhere in the attack of demons, and some weird swirling mist that must have come from a tipped over potion. The fact that there was loose dark magic around, should probably worry me but the only thing I can think of is the pain in my shoulder and the worry for my Parabatai and brother. There is another yell coming from Isabelle, and I am surprised to find that she doesn't sound very far away from me. 

I frantically turn around to look for her, because the pain and the loss that is building up inside of me because of Jace, is making it hard to fight back and if I don't get help right now then I am going to die. With one last look around I see her whip take out a demon right in front of me, leaning out I find what must be her shoulder, I find that it is wet, so either something has been dropped on her or she is bleeding. 

"Izzy, help" I whimper as I finally give into the feelings I got after Jace was hurt. I fall to my knee's in a slump, I also curl in on myself because the pain is just too much for me to bare. "Jace... you need to get to him, what happened?" I gasp out as Izzy takes out as many of the closest demons to her as possible. She looks like she is ready to cry but is trying her hardest not too, she is probably trying to keep strong for the both of us. Whatever happened to Jace must be something terrible, judging by the look on her face and by the pain that I am feeling inside. 

"Stay down Alec, you are done for now," Isabelle says, ignoring my question to her. "CLARY, MAGNUS, STEP UP YOUR GAME, WE ARE THREE MEMBERS DOWN." Isabelle shouts over the noise of the remaining demons. Thankfully their numbers look to be dying down and I can't see any more showing up to take the place of the already dead ones.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALEC?" A frantic yell sounds from my left, it was obviously Magnus, no one else would sounds as worried as he would when it comes to me being hurt. I can understand why he is feeling worried, if I wasn't being spoken about in Isabelle's warning then I would be worried for his safety too. 

"HE'S FINE, HIS BOND WITH JACE IS MAKING HIM WEAK, I CAN'T MAKE HIM FIGHT ANYMORE!" Isabelle calls out then with a last flip of her whip, she manages to take down two demons at once. 

After that she stands there for a moment, dripping in a yellow liquid and what looks like a mix between demon blood and her own blood. 

"That seem's to be it, I have nothing more on my side and I can't hear any more coming?" Clary yells in a shaky voice, it sounds like she has been crying, which she probably has considering that Jace has been hurt and she is like me when it comes to loved ones getting hurt.

"Same over this way, what about you Magnus? are you clear? Do you think you can clear this smoke a little?" Isabelle, turns around to where the direction of Magnus' voice came from last time. She glances down to me to see that I am still curled up in a little ball, trying to chase the pain away, that actually seems to be getting a little better, that is what scares me the most because I don't know if that is a good thing or not. 

Suddenly my eyesight is clear and all the smoke in the room is gone with a flourish of blue fog, that chases it away. Once all the smoke and fog has gone I dare to look up at the remaining three people standing. Clary is standing to my far right, with blood and tears streaking down her face as she stands protectively beside Jace is on the ground groaning slightly, but I can see a clear rune on his arm so he must be healing, hopefully no demon venom got into his system. I then look over to where I know Magnus is.

He is standing looking at me, a wild look in his eyes, that is also mixed with worry and fear for me. He looks tired and drained but that's what happens when he uses too much of his magic at once, it scares me when he does these kind of things. Sure enough we were not planning on this attack but it still scares me that he could have drained himself of his magic and got himself hurt.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus moves over to me so quickly that blurs slightly. Isabelle looks us over then she must've decided that I was well enough looked after by Magnus because she chooses to go over to where Clary and Jace where. "You scared me half to death baby, when I lost you in the crowd I almost stopped breathing." Magnus rests his forehead against mine.

"I'm fine honestly, it's not me you should be helping, Jace is the one that is hurt... and we still have the mission to finish, I'm still able to do this while you help-" I cut myself off when I get distracted by a man standing in the doorway. He is wearing a smart dark pin striped suit with a red tie. The horns that come out of his head show that he is a Warlock, but what makes me attracted to him is the fact that he is grinning in a way that looks non too friendly, he is also holding a bottle filled with a clear purple colored liquid that steams slightly.

"I see you all broke through my guards," The man says cheerily, then glances around at Jace and Simon who are both lying on the floor completely knocked out. "Well some of you did, but you honestly don't think you are going to get to me that easily?" The warlock laughs and it hits me that this must be the rouge Warlock that we are supposed to be stopping.

In a second, the ones of us that are still functioning are up on our feet, armed and ready for battle. But by the look of this man I don't think a battle is what we are going to get. He looks like he is in the middle of a business transaction, and I am suddenly not so sure that this is going to be anything good, and that we seriously should have thought a little more when asked if we needed any backup to come along with us.

"By the order of the Clave you are under arrest for selling potions to the Mundanes." Isabelle snarls at him, her whip half way between coiled and uncoiled. She is getting ready to fight back against this weird looking Warlock. The man looks completely unfazed by Isabelle, in fact the only one of us that he looks slightly wary of, is Magnus. I guess being the high Warlock of Brooklyn gains you a reputation.

"Oh, my dear, I don't think I am going anywhere, and neither are you" he says, there is a glint in his eye that makes me feel like I can't trust him, and to be fair, I probably can't trust him at all. "Well I say that a little loosely," he laughs. "You will be going somewhere but not anywhere you expect." The man takes the stopper out of the potion. 

"You can't do anything to us, I am stronger than you, potions or no potions so don't even try it." Magnus orders in a tone I have only ever heard him use at Clave meetings, and he only ever uses that when the Clave are being too unfair or stupid. I think this man falls under the stupid category because no one in their right mind would try and target someone like Magnus Bane.

"Oh Mr Bane, I think that I hold the upper hand against you now." A sly smirk on his face gives me goose bumps up the back of my neck, it's not very pleasant and it just makes the man even more unlikable. "See I thought you would be the one the Clave sent, since they know you can be trusted, after this stupid Shadowhunter boy ruined you." Magnus looks livid now and I am sure he would have said something if the other Warlock hadn't decided to keep speaking. "I knew that if you used you powers to take down my guards, you would be too exhausted by the time you got to me, that I could easily beat you." 

"I could still eat you with my eyes closed, I know more tricks than you ever will, because I will kill you before you reach your next birthday." Magnus looks over at me and I swear that the threat at the end was just to scare him away from me, Magnus does that too much, decided to goo all protective over me when someone so much as looks at me wrong.

"Why I am sure that would be very entertaining, I think that we have wasted enough time here already, say goodbye." The man grins then before we could do anything he is gone, leaving the glass bottle in his hand to fall to the floor. 

I am suddenly lunging to try and grab it before it hits the floor but it's too late. I had just about grabbed it in my hand when it slipped through my fingers and smashed on the hard wood of the stairs. 

As soon as the bottle smashed open, a large cloud of purple and green smoke burst into the air and my entire vision went black. 


	3. Chapter Three- Back in the closet

**Chapter Three- Back in the closet**

**Alec:**

_*Bang, Bang, Bang*_

"Alec, you need to get up, Mother wishes to see you!" 

Opening my eyes feels more like peeling open the seal on a new jug milk. All behind my head is throbbing, causing my eyes to hurt, I want to force them shut but that won't make them any better. I will figure out what is wrong, I'm not just going to sit here in pain.

With a groan, I pull myself up from bed and onto my feet. I regret the decision almost instantly because the pain in my head is making me feel dizzy. I calmly sit back down on the bed to make sure I don't fall over, it doesn't do much to help but at least I won't hurt myself this way. I rest my head in my hands, massaging my temples to try and force the pain away. God if Magnus was here, this would not be happening to me right now. 

Wait a second. Why am I here? This is my old bedroom in the Institute, I haven't lived here in years, and from what I can remember it definitely did not look like this the last time I was here. It looks like a teenage boy is living here, one that has not fully learned how to clean up after himself or take care of the room.

Even if I was sleeping here, then I am 100% sure that Magnus would be with me, we haven't spent a night apart unless it's because of our jobs or we have had a little fight. And from what I know, I haven't had a fight that bad with him in over a year. I look behind me at the bed to see that Magnus couldn't have slept here anyway because I am have been sleeping on a single bed. What happened to my double bed? and this bed looks way to small to fit someone of my size.

Nothing here is making any sense and all the confusion is just making my head feel even worse. That is a lie, my head is actually feeling better by the second, as if the pain is literally being drained away.

Once it goes away enough for me to stand, I get up to make my way into the bathroom that thankfully is still attached to my room. A nice hot shower is calling for me, and for some reason I smell like teenager and dirty clothes. It is as if I haven't showered regularly enough to be truly clean.

Without looking around me I head straight to the shower to turn it on, immediately the room is filling with warm steam that fogs up the mirror and makes my hair stick up in all angles. I look down then, to start removing the shirt I usually wore to bed, it was one of Magnus' only normal shirts, and once he saw it on me, he was adamant that it should now belong to me. That was during the start of our relationship, when we were still hiding it from everyone, I have kept the shirt for that long as a reminder to what I have and what happened to me during those years in the closet, and why I will never go back to that again.

What I find however, it a raggedy shirt, that is torn in some places and is so faded and old that I don't even think that the color that is, is actually the real color of the shirt. I am also wearing green striped pajama bottoms, that I haven't ever worn before, in fact I don't even know where I got them or who even put them on me, because I know that I would never wear something like these.

This is too weird, something is clearly going on and I have no idea what it is. Sighing, I yank the offending clothes from my body in disgust. Oh god, what the hell has happened now?.

my chest is all wrong, this is not what it looked like yesterday and I am pretty sure it does not take twenty-four hours for someone to loose their abb muscles. All of the muscles that I have built into my chest are now gone, in fact I looking a little on the skinny side, and by the fact that I also don't have as much chest hair as I used to, I also look a little boyish. I haven't been this skinny since I was seventeen.

Seventeen.

Suddenly everything that happened with the rouge Warlock comes back into mind and I stumble backwards in shock. No? that can't be what is happening... I can't be back in time, could I? I mean what even was it that the Warlock dropped? I have never seen a potion like that in my life. And judging how Magnus didn't really react, it probably wasn't familiar to him either.

I stumble over to the fogged up mirror and with shaking hands I swipe away at the condensation. Underneath the steam stands an awkward young boy. He has one single rune on the right side of his rib cage, that protrudes a little. He is also very long limed and awkward, like he hasn't gotten use to his limbs yet, that and he doesn't have the height yet to make them work for him. His hair is lightly damp due to the stem of the room, and it i currently falling into his young and youth filled eyes. 

Oh my god! it's true! I have been sent back in time but not really. I have never heard of someone going back to their younger self, normally they go back in time and try everything in their might not to ruin anything in the timeline whilst also trying to avoid their parents. 

Somehow this is much worse, there is going to be no way for me to avoid my parents without them sending search parties out for me. How can I avoid them when I am literally their child from this time in space. And what about Isabelle and Jace? we were super close in this time, before everything happened and before we even met Clary. I can't even remember what life was like before we met Clary, so now I don't know how I am going to be able to play this out.

One of the big problems I am going to need to get over is that seventeen year old me was in love with Jace. I acted a certain way around him and I don't think I could go back to that now that I don't actually love him in that way anymore? I am a terrible actor so how am I going to be able to go around acting like I am head over heels for the guy, and what will happen if I am still here for when we meet Clary again? she is one of my best friends and I don't think I could be as mean to her as I was before. 

Magnus. The thought of my boyfriend comes into my head suddenly. How the hell am I going to live with the fact that I know who he is but he has no idea that I even exist. He could be off with someone right now, doing whatever he want's because he doesn't have me there. There is also going to be no way to deny him of anything when it comes back to the start of our story, I hurt him so much in the start of our building romance. I remember him telling me about it one night a year after both Sebastian and Valentine died. We were curled up on the sofa in his house, Chairman Meow curled up on my stomach like a living hot water bottle, we were watching a film called Moulin Rouge and Magnus kept joking about him being the English writer and me, the woman of his desires. After that Magnus went into detail about what he felt in those days before I kissed him at the wedding. 

There is no way I will be able to hurt him like that again. But I think I have too If I want the future to be on track. Maybe it is a good thing that I have been back in time, I could change everything bad that happened because of Valentine, I could stop him before he starts. I could also save all the people that died because of him or his son. I could stop Jace from feeling how he felt, I could tell him that he was not Valentine's son and he never was or will be. I could save Max, he wouldn't have to die at the hands of Sebastian. He would even be alive right at this very moment, this is was before he was supposed to die. 

All of that sound very well but I know that I can't just go changing the future without knowing that it won't effect anything else. I'll have to live my life they way I remember it, and if that means that I will have to live without the love of my life for the next year or so, that has to be it. I just don't know how I am going to act like I don't like him, it's going to be so obvious that I do, and I don't think I will be able to last long enough to not kiss him if I'm left alone with him. 

I decide that it is a problem for another day and right now I should just focus on getting past my family, I don't remember how I used to act around them but my best bet is just to be silent until I work them enough to get a good enough response that will give me a clue on how to act. I know with Jace I just have to care for him a lot, sometimes a little bit too much, just to let them know that I am apparently in love with him. Even though I know now that it was never love, he was just there and he cared about me enough for me to find him a safe bet even though he was as straight as they come. 

Sighing, I turn away from the mirror so I could get back on task with going in the shower, the smell of adolescence is getting a little too much for me, and I remember that it was Izzy who woke me up into this strange situation, telling me that Mother needed me so I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting.

 

After I have showered and made myself look presentable, I am feeling a little better over the situation as I have had time to clear my head and think about it a little more clearly, now I am over to shock of it all.

I have almost convinced myself that I could do this and that I would be okay, pushing the small part of me that still thinks that I am going to fail and end up changing the future. My biggest fear is that I will end up doing something wrong and it will lead to Magnus no longer wanting me, what If I do something that changes the way we meet, or the time we meet. I could end up meeting him ten years into the future when I am too old for him to love me anymore. I will probably end up being married to someone my parents think good enough to be part of our family.

With that thought I finally leave my room to make my way to the kitchen. I have no idea where my mother is but with no doubt there will be someone in there that can tell me where she is. I have a feeling Izzy is going to be in there trying to cook breakfast for everyone, but failing when she drops too many egg shells into the scrambled eggs, or burning the bacon. 

When I arrive in the kitchen I see that she is right. She is sitting in there looking at a cook book with a small boy, who looks about five years old, helping her pick out what she should make. 

I feel my heart jump in my chest when I realize that the little boy is in fact Max. He is sitting there smiling and laughing at whatever Izzy is saying and all I want to do is just pull them both into my arms so I can keep them safe. I want to protect Max from Sebastian at all costs and I want to protect Izzy from her own self guilt that she has felt ever since the day that Max died. 

"Alec!" A childlike cry brings me back and I see that Max has noticed me standing in the doorway, he is beaming at me like I am one of the coolest things he has ever seen in his life. It makes me want to cry because here is my little brother, who yesterday was dead, but now here he is looking healthier and happier than ever. "Izzy is going to make me breakfast!" He beams then looks at Izzy with awe on his face. 

"Good luck with that." I say as I cross over to him, I need to have contact with him just so I know that this is real and that he is actually here sitting in front of me. I almost cry in relief when my hand comes into contact with his shoulder. All of my problems before just seem so unimportant now I know that this whole situation has brought my brother back to me. 

It's the only good thing to come from this whole situation. As long as Max was alive and happy, nothing else mattered. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four- Brothers in war

**Chapter Four- Brothers in war**

**Alec:**

Mother, it turns out, is waiting for me in the library so after wolfing down a quick slice of toast that thankfully was not made by Isabelle, I made my way to where she was waiting. It doesn't take me long to get there. Even though I haven't lived here in years, I still know the place like the back of my hand and I don't ever I thin I will forget it. It was the only home that I had before my home with Magnus. 

The thought of home and Magnus sends a pain through my chest so I push it aside. Laughing from inside the room causes a big enough distraction for me that I am able to forget Magnus for the time being. 

Clearly someone is in the room with mother, and I have a pretty good idea who it is because there is only one person who can make her laugh like that. Jace. 

From where I stand, I can just hear their conversation, and it is so different from the kind of conversations they would have in the future. Here is carefree and enjoyable, they are having a good time by just spending time together, unlike the future when Jace almost avoids her, I don't think he ever truly forgave her for everything and I don't blame him. There is some things that are just not going to taken lightly, and she has done plenty of them.

It is nice though to hear Mum enjoying herself, without the weight of the Clave, Valentine, her problems with Dad, and mostly everything that happened with Max. She was never the same after the war, so it's nice to hear her enjoying herself this much, it warms me slightly and cheers me up a little. I am glad for that because I have been in a pretty bad mood this morning, purely because I wasn't expecting to be sent back in time by some deranged warlock. 

I push that thought aside as I make my way into the room. Jace and Mom are sitting across from each other. Jace has a book on his lap, probably something to do with runes of training, something that only they would both find funny. They both look up when they see me, and they both smile, Jace a little more so than Mother. 

"Alec, darling come in, we have something important to discuss" Mother demands then points to a seat in front of her. While I walk towards the chair I notice that Jace has yet to stop smiling and the way he is fidgeting, he is clearly something exciting for him.

All of a sudden this conversation surfaces in the back of my mind, and I know exactly what is going to come of this informal meeting.

"Alec, dear, Jace has something important he wants to ask you, and I really want you to think about this because it could be a really good idea for the both of you. It will make you stronger as Shadowhunters." Mum then looks at Jace for him to proceed with his question. I try to act like I am interested in what he has to ask me, but I'm a horrible actor so I doubt it looks that way.

"Well I was thinking, that we should look into becoming each other's Parabatai." Jace states simply as he continues to flip through the book on his lap. He is still the same old Jace, so confident in himself that he doesn't even think he should need to ask me to be his Parabatai. He is acting as if it's such a silly idea to even ask me about it since I will say yes to him anyway. I know that it is true, young and older Alec would never say no to becoming something like a Parabatai to him and he knows it. 

"You don't have to answer straight away-" Mother starts but I'm already agreeing with Jace before she could finish. 

"Of course I would want to do that... I mean, uh it would be cool" I say, trying to make it seem like I was flustered at the idea of being so close to Jace. It's hard though because it doesn't mean the same thing to me as it used to. I want to be close with him because he is my brother and if I have the chance to make him stronger in battle then I would jump at the chance, because it will keep him safe. 

"A little eager there Alec, do you love me that much?" Jace sends me a wink and I pretend to duck my head in embarrassment before looking back up at him.

"You wish" I throw back at him which just makes him laugh loudly. He doesn't notice the small frown that turned up on Mother's face at the comments, of course, I forgot that this was the time she frowned against homosexuals, she hasn't fully came into the idea of them yet.

"I believe that you are the one who is wishing for me, dear brother," says Jace before running his hands through his hair. "I mean how could you not, look at me." Jace laughs then winks at Mother, obviously sensing her mood over the matter.

"I have one good reason, one you are not a woman" I say to him with a laugh that doesn't quite sound heartfelt, and to be honest it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Even thinking about being with a girl is not right for me, I don't think I could ever force myself to be with one. Sometimes Jace would joke about is, asking if I could be with a woman if she had on enough eyeliner, because I was apparently into that kind of thing.

"You wound me Alec, what woman has captured your heart over mine" Jace could barely contain a smile, but for some reason this one was different from the first ones. And no matter how hard I think back, I don't think I could remember this conversation ever happening. If it did them I'm sure my younger self would remember it for sure because he probably would die of a heart attack.

"I don't kiss and tell, sorry." I say because I am now hoping to change the subject. Thankfully, after that comment, mother decides to pitch into the conversation. 

"So is it settled then? You are both going to bare the Parabati bond? should I start making preparations for the ceremony?" She asks, clearly annoyed with the previous topic of conversation. We both look at her then back to each other. It's as if a secret conversation is happening between us, purely through our eyes.

"Yeah, we are going to do it." Jace answers her question with other grin, I swear he hasn't stopped smiling since I walked in here. It's as if he is the one with a crush on me and not the other way around.

"Good, now go back to the kitchen and have a proper breakfast, you are going to need it for training today." Maryse orders then makes her own way out of the room, her back stiff and the expression on her face is slightly annoyed.

"Guess she is still not up to the whole gay thing? God she is getting worse than Dad" Jace comments as we both watch her go.

"Yeah they both need to lighten up a little bit, have a mind of their own" I say softly and mostly to myself.

I am surprised when I am met with silence from the other boy, turning around I see him staring at me with his mouth open slightly in an almost false surprise. I have no idea what I have done to make him look like that, why is he so surprised?. Is it because of what I said, that couldn't be it though because I talk about it all the time. I go on long rants about how they both need to get the sticks out of their asses.

I then remember that Jace doesn't know about that yer. Crap, it's not even been an hour and I am already messing this up. How am I going to be able to do this for the next couple of years until the other catch up with me. 

"Wow, Alec, never heard you say anything like that about anything." says Jace. His eyes are still wide and he is looking at me in awe as if he couldn't believe that I would say something like that when I could be heard by anyone. "You are always a guy who plays by the rules." He is looking at me as if he were expecting to get some sort of explanation from me. 

Someone else coming into the room is what saves me from answering him though. It was Isabelle and she was wearing her battle suit. A training seraph blade in her hand, her wrist free of her whip. She probably hadn't received it yet, and it is very weird to see her without it when usually she had it on her at all times. 

"Dad sent me down here to get you both, there is a small demon disturbance down there that he thinks we can handle, get ready we leave in five" She orders, and she sounds so like Mother in that moment that it shocks me. 

I remember when she used to be like this, hiding what she really was doing behind the backs of Mum and Dad. She was currently dating a ghost at the moment who was several years older than her. But on the times that she wasn't with him, she would be pretending to kiss up to Mum and Dad. 

It wouldn't be until Christmas this year that she would be discovered by Mum, she wasn't happy about it but there was nothing she could do about it as Isabelle has always been more of a  daddy's girl. Dad wasn't happy about it either but he was more allowing of it because in his books Isabelle could do no wrong.

But for now, she was still sneaking about behind their backs, I wouldn't be surprised if she went straight to her boyfriend's for a while after we take out this demon. She will come home saying that it was more difficult than she thought, and would send a glare whenever Jace or I try to intervene.

"Let's go, don't want to keep Mum waiting." Jace says dramatically to me as he walks past Isabelle. 

He only just manages to skirt past Isabelle, who seemed to be offended by what he said to her. He laughs it off as she tries to come at him again, using a small hand to pack a pretty hard punch to his ribs. 

"You shut up Jace Wayland!" Isabelle yells at him but I can see the smile on her face which shows that she is not as angry as she is trying to seem. 

"Both of you stop acting like children, we have a mission to do and this is not making anything better." The words come out of my mouth before I could even think about them. And it sounds so like the old me that I am beginning to wonder if this whole thing might be easier than I thought, maybe I just need to fall into routine.

"Well looks like your little rebellious moment is over, come on, let's get ready to go" Jace beckons me to come with him, I start to walk towards him but a hand on my chest makes me stop in my tracks.

"No, you go, I need to speak to Jace first, and you always take longer than him with all the charms you need to put on your arrows." Izzy sends Jace a sharp look as if not to question her then gives me a firm push towards the door. The idea of still having my bow and arrow makes me happy but it's only a fleeting thought because I am more interested in what Isabelle has to say to Jace, and why she could't say it to me too.

"Why can't I hear it?" I demand, sounding a little annoyed to be left out of the loop. What if it is something important and it throws up all off balance because I didn't know about it. What if it involves one of us getting hurt, I refuse to let any of them get hurt after what happened with the rouge Warlock. "I deserve to know." I say sharply.

"No you don't Alec," says Isabelle, her eyebrows lowering in a frown, telling me she is getting annoyed. "This has nothing to do with you big brother now go and get ready before you waste anymore of our time." Isabelle grab's Jace by the arm then pulls him deeper into the Library. They turn around a corner of books then they are gone.

I sigh in annoyance. It's bad enough that I have no idea how to act, or what any of my mistakes will do to the future, now they are hiding things from me. I have no idea what it could be that they are hiding and that is what is dangerous, if I have to work with the teenage versions of them again as a team, then I will not have them hiding thing's from me.

I know that this argument has been lost for the moment so I give up with trying to get them to see reason and tell me what it is. I turn and make my way back to the weapons room to find that the only bow and arrow there is still a small training one, it's nothing compared to hat I usually use and I think it will be difficult to get used to the smallness of it.

I can't wait until I get my hands back on my usual set, it doesn't feel right going into battle without it, I feel almost naked and not in a good way. 

This day just keeps going up and down. whenever something good happens, something bad happens almost right after that leaves me thinking that I won't be able to do this at all. Maybe I should just tell someone about it, or would they just think that I was an idiot, or that the stress of being a Shadowhunter was finally getting too much for me and that I finally cracked it. 

Or maybe they would think I was just some stupid kid trying to get everyone's attention. No one would listen to me right now, no one really starts to listen to me for another couple of months, and boy I can't wait for that day. 

But for now I have to keep going on in this weird roller coaster ride until I am old enough to get someone to believe me that I am a 20 plus year old man stuck inside his teenage body, just wanting to get back out and go back to where he came from. 

I want to be able to joke with my brother and sister, to see Jace and how in love he is with Clary. I want to see Isabelle flirting with Simon, and scaring him at the same time, it is so entertaining to watch how in love he was with her but how scared he could also be with her. And what I want the most is to be curled up with Magnus, watching one of his trash Mundane shows, with Chairman Meow resting on me. 

I would give anything to have that back right now. But I know that I sadly can't. 

With that last thought I go back to the task, Izzy has set me to do.


	5. Chapter Five- Dirty Little Secret's

**Chapter Five- Dirty little secret's**

**Jace:**

Isabelle all but slams me against one of the many bookshelves in the library. I'm so shocked that I go to ask her what she is up too, this is not usual behavior for her. However as soon as I go to open my mouth, she is holding a finger up to her own mouth, a warning for me to shut up. She then waits for a couple of moments until the sounds of Alec leaving could be heard. 

As soon as the door to the library closed, Izzy removed her hand from her mouth with an over dramatic sigh. After that she finally looks up at me, hopefully she will tell me what she is up too and why she is acting the way she is. 

In all the years I have known Isabelle, she has never acted so weird before, she almost reminds me of Alec at this point. It reminds me of how flustered he would get when anyone would point out the markings on his neck where he "fell". 

"Iz, what was that all about?" I ask her. I try to push the thoughts of the future to the back of my mind, there is no point dwelling on what is to come, I can't change it without doing great harm. I also don't want Isabelle to find out what I know, she will think that I have gone crazy, or will she?

"I needed him to be gone, he is like a stranger to me, but you are the same because I now that you know everything." Isabelle states, without leaving any opportunity for me to say anything else. "You do know, don't you?" Isabelle asks, obviously noticing the look on my face.

"Depends on what you are talking about." I say. "You are being very cryptic and it is weird of you not to tell Alec something." I am pretty sure I have a good idea of what she is talking about but I need to make sure that it is before I start talking about it. I don't want to say something that would make me seem weird, or crazy.

"About everything, everything that happens to us over the next couple of years... about Clary... or Simon." She says the last part in almost a whisper. I feel for her because she must be struggling about Simon.

Their relationship wasn't very good before, she was head over heels for Simon, but the latter didn't share the same feelings for her anymore. He tried to hide how he felt for a certain Vampire, so he hid behind his relationship with Izzy and hid the fact he didn't love her by showering her in affection. It is hard for her because she knows, just like with Alec, Simon is going to need to figure things out on his own. It would really set him back in himself if Isabelle was to break things off with him, so she has been pretending for the better part of a year.

The guy is as clueless as Alec once was.

"Oh... right, yes I am aware" I say to her once I remember the situation. I also try to ignore the throbbing in my chest at the sound of Clary's name. There is no way that this is going to be easy until she gets back here, I just need to know if she is okay, especially with people like Valentine and Sebastian still being alive. The only peace at mind that I have is that I know that Simon is there. I know right now that he is not as strong as he was, but he has been trained to use a weapon and to fight so Clary should be safe. Although, if anything does happen to her, I know exactly who is going to get the blame here. 

"Thank god, I was afraid I was the only one who knew." Isabelle throws herself into my arms to hold me to her tightly. It's almost as if she is worried that I will just fade away from her. Honestly, that could still happen, I have no idea what spell was used by that warlock.

"Are you sure I am the only one who knows?" I ask, thinking back to everyone that I have seen today. Most of them seem pretty normal, so it does seem like either other people do not know, or everyone is just really good actors. I highly doubt that everyone is a good actor, so the most likely situation is that everyone just doesn't know what is coming for them. 

"So far I only know of you and me." Isabelle pulls away from me to lead us over to the old chairs that sit in front of the large lit fireplace. "I have seen other people like Mum and Dad, they seem as normal as ever so it is hard for me to judge if they know or not. Max, is clueless which is how it should be. Alec, surprisingly is also clueless." I think back to how Alec acted in front of me just a little while ago.

It seems like Isabelle is correct. Alec is not good at acting under pressure, it is one of his flaws as a Shadowhunter, but he does try. The way he acted here with me and Maryse just seemed so not normal for the Alec I knew back in the future I guess. The way he spoke to me and the way he acted to my shameless flirting shows that I am the one on his mind and not Magnus. I guess it is weird for me knowing that Alec has a crush on me now. When I first really found out how he felt about me, he was already falling hard and fast for Magnus. 

"I guess so, the way he acted a moment ago... Alec has never been that good of an actor, especially how he seemed to have a crush on me. Our Alec couldn't do that if he knew how much he felt for Magnus." I say and she nods in an agreement. 

"How did this even happen, and why us? we were nowhere near the blast when the warlock dropped the bottle." Isabelle sighs then rests her chin in her hand. 

I think back to the moments before the blast went off. And what she said was probably true, I can't remember much after being hurt. I do know that I saw the warlock and that I was pretty far away from him before it went off. It wasn't a large blast. It maybe only reached the first couple of feet before it faded out. 

Maybe that's what happened then. Maybe we were too far away from the blast for it to reach us properly. It must have reached us far enough to send us back, but not to take our memories with it. 

"It didn't work on us, because we were too far out" I say suddenly to Isabelle, the whole thing suddenly making too much sense to stay calm. Maybe if we figure out what it was that the warlock did, we could reverse what happened and we could all go back home to our own time. 

"What do you mean, we were too far out." Izzy asks, quirking an eyebrow up at me in question. "We were still included in the blast, even if it just was the aftershocks, we were still in the blast range." 

"That't my point Iz." I say, almost excitedly to her. I kneel down in front of her so I am able to look into her eyes and speak to her properly. "We were in the blast but maybe it wasn't strong enough to take our memories. That's why the others don't remember, because they were so close to the blast." I say to her and in seconds I can see realization dawning on her face. 

"Oh my god, I think you are right. That means we can try to sort this whole thing out." Isabelle seems very excited all of a sudden. "That warlock is not as smart as he thinks he was. We are still going to beat him at whatever plan he has." 

"We are going to need help though Iz, we are taking up the same warlock who had the power to send us all back in time to our old bodies, we are going to need all the help we can get." I say and I am pretty sure the same thought goes though both of our heads. 

"Well, I think it is pretty obvious who we should call." Isabelle smiles. She has such a soft spot for him, it's kind of unnerving how well they get on together. 

I shouldn't complain because it is probably one of the only reasons we will get his help here. 

"Magnus." I say and she grins. 


	6. Chapter Six- A mind of my own

 

**Chapter Six- A mind of my own**

**Alec:**

The next time Jace and Isabelle get on at me for taking too long, I'm going to throw this moment back in their faces. Apparently the fact that we were supposed to be leaving in five minutes was a lie. They left me waiting for almost half an hour, whilst they talked. Whatever they were speaking about must be important. That or Isabelle was talking about their next outing into the mundane world. 

They haven't changed much over the years. They both still like to party, only this time they don't have Simon or Clary to reign them in. I guess that role falls back onto my shoulders. I can remember countless times that I had to half carry them home after they had drank too much. 

"Alec, you ready to go." I hear Jace call from the door. He has his blade resting on his shoulders behind his head. He look's so effortlessly cool and collected even for a sixteen year old boy. I guess that comes with growing up with someone like Valentine. I wonder if he has grown out of the stage that we were both in at this age. The stage that took me a little while longer to get over. It was the stage where we believed that the only important thing in life is the Clave and the missions the set us. It was also the time we were most horrible to any downworlders. We still looked up to our parents and we had yet to grow a mind f our own when it came to them. 

Jace got out of that stage the moment he met a red headed seelie named Aphrodite. He fell head over heels for her, and she was in love with the fact that she had a downworlder at her disposal, the things she made him do would have gotten him arrested several times over. Lucky for him the Clave was on his side, considering he was under the spell of a seelie apparently. Even though I am pretty sure we all know that he was totally fine and the only reason he did what he did was because he believed it to be real love. 

I guess it was just a foreshadow of the future and his actual real love. Clary could pass as a fairy, with her short height, graceful limbs and pale complexion. The only thing that let her down, was her face. Not to say that Clary wasn't pretty, she is just not pretty enough to be any kind of fairy. Also the seelie Jace was seeing was a red head, actually most of the girls he dated before Clary had hair as red as hers. It's clear that Jace had a specific type when it comes to girls.

"I have been ready for fifteen minutes, and you say that I take long to get ready." I say this as I sling my quiver onto my back. The only reply I get from Jace is a large grin that looks genuine. Thankfully the talk with Isabelle didn't put him in a bad mood. That was one of my worries because Jace can be hard to work with when he is in a mood. He becomes rash and it is very hard to keep track of a battle when I know that Jace could be running off into certain death. It scares Magnus half to death when he see's Jace going on a mission like this because he knows hat I would do anything to protect my brother and Parabatai, so if I see Jace running off into danger, he knows that I am going to help. This has caused me to be hurt more times that I would like to admit. 

Whenever it happens both Jace and Magnus lecture me, even though they should know by now that no matter how many times the lecture me, I would give my life to protect Jace, just as bad as I would give up my entire being for Magnus. 

"What were you guys talking about any way?" I ask, unable to keep the question to myself. Surely nothing to do with a party is more important than a mission. It never has been before. Normally they just yell out plans as they take out a couple of demons, trying to come to an agreement over what they should do, it can be very distracting to the other people around them. 

"Nothing really, she was just telling me about her new downworlder boyfriend." said Jace calmly, and it sounds so truthful that I am finding it hard to dig for a lie in there. For some reason I don't trust what he is saying. "She knows that you don't agree with her going behind your parents back and dating someone like a downworlder." That comment hits me painfully in the gut and makes me want to laugh at the same time. 

It makes me feel guilty that I could ever have that attitude towards a downworlder. Or be so bad that my sister can't even speak to me about someone that could potentially make her happy. It makes me want to laugh because what he described is literally what I did with Magnus. I just wish I could tell her this without revealing anything to her. I want her to be able to talk to me about this stuff. 

I guess I didn't make myself very easy to speak too back when I was this age. Maybe that's why Isabelle chooses to speak to Jace about her relationship first before coming to me. Maybe she trusts him more, trusts him not to judge her on what she may say to him. I guess the fact that Jace was believed to be in love with his little sister, also made him easier to talk to about anything to do with relationships. He really couldn't judge her on what she does. 

"Hmm, I guess she was right about sending me away." I say with a tight throat. It pains me to say something like that because I know how people can feel about nasty comments like that. I have seen Magnus live with it too often not to notice how much it hurts. I even promised Magnus that I would never say anything like that again, even if t comes to a criminal. For me to say it now makes it seem like I am disappointing him a little bit. 

"I really think you should calm down about it, she is old enough to know what she want's." Jace grumbles, sounding a little annoyed at me for what I said, and I don't blame him for it. "And you know she is more than capable of looking after herself." He is looking at me with an almost dark look on his face, but it also looks like he is pleading me to see sense in it all.

"She's only just turned fifteen Jace, she doesn't know what is good for her yet, and I highly think a ghost is the right one for her." I snap back at him whilst also fighting down the bile rising in my throat. "It would be bad enough if she was dating something as vile as a vampire, at least they are sort of a human. Ghost's are just dead, they are literally no longer alive, and that is just gross." I say and I feel tears in the corner of my eyes. I look away though before Jace could see me. 

"I think that is a little bit of an over reaction Alec." Jace stops in his tracks. I also stop so I am able to look at him. 

"I don't think it is Jace. The more she dates all these things, the more she is dragging our name through the mud." I snap at him, and all I can see in Jace's eyes is cold anger. He looks like he is trying so hard not to hit me. "She should be more focused on the mission and doing what the Clave instructs us to do, why can't either of you see that." I frown at him. 

"Because we are not a goody two shoes like you Alec, we don't spend all of our living moments kissing the asses of the Clave, we have a mind of our own, unlike you" Jace snarls then stalks closer to me, it's as if he is going to start a fight with me. It kind of reminds me of Clary, the silent fury on his face reminds me of the early days when we would fight all the time. 

"No, Jace, I have a mind of my own. I just know how to act like an adult, unlike the both of you." I say before turning and walking off to where I know Isabelle is waiting for us. 

I only get a couple of steps away before Jace is pulling me back. A look of raw anger of his face.

"No, Alec, it's fine. Us kids don't need you. Why don't you just take this one off, obviously you are too good to fight with us." Jace snaps then stalks off. 

I am suddenly so angry with him that I don't actually care that they are going off without me. I have better things I could be doing without them there. Without looking back I turn with a sigh. I then make my way to the library to start research of potions, so maybe I could find a way back home. 

Little did I know, what Jace and Isabelle were going to do now that I wasn't there.


	7. Chapter Seven- Glitter bomb

 

**Chapter Seven- Glitter Bomb**

**Isabelle:**

The fight against the demon was a breeze, it only took one of us to take it out. It was okay that Alec didn't end up coming with us, as he wasn't really needed and it gave us the chance to visit Magnus. We need to find out what potion the Warlock used to get us here and if we could do something to take us back home to the lives we had before. I can't tell you how badly I want to go home. Some parts of this life are nice, like the fact that I still get on well with my parents and the fact that Max is alive. I am also so glad that people like Raphael and Meliorn are also alive and well, I just haven't seen them both yet. 

I just don't like how everyone is not how they used to be yet. Like I hate seeing Alec all repressed and in love with the Clave again. He really became himself when he met Magnus, he was so happy and it made me so happy to see him the way he was. Now for that all to be torn away from him, and for me to see him this sad, it's almost heartbreaking. All I want to do is gather both of my brothers up and keep them safe from everything that is going to hurt them. I don't think I can stand seeing them go what they have been through twice. I don't know if I could live watching Max die for a second time, it took me years to get over it the first time. 

The thought of Magnus suddenly crosses my mind and it leaves me wondering if he will even see us if we just turn up at his door. He was never really trusting of us before, and the only reason he did is because of Alec. There is no way we could bring him because of his attitude and the fact that they are not meant to meet for another year at least. We are just going to have to deal with it on our own, and hope that Alec never finds out about this, because he will probably demand to be involved or demand that we stop what we are doing. 

"Do you think he will even let us in? You remember what he was like the first time we met him... he hated us all." I ask Jace as we arrive outside Magnus' door. There was bottles of alcohol outside the door, some of them were smashed. Clearly Magnus had a party the night before, and had yet to clean it all up.

"He has too. At this point us Shadowhunters are basically allowed to do what we want." Jace reaches up to press the buzzer marked BANE in large glittery letters. I know that Jace was right and Magnus would have to let us into the loft, he would hate it but once he knows what we are, he will let us up straight away. 

For the briefest moment I wonder if Magnus has any idea of what happens in the future. The thought it squashed when I remember that Magnus was one of the closest people to the blast, he was no doubt caught up in the middle of it. 

"Who dares to interrupt my beauty sleep." Magus calls through the speaker. He sounds sleepy and annoyed, but it is nothing that I am not used too. Magnus is not the best morning person, probably from all the years staying up late an partying. It must be hard in the mornings for someone like Alec, who was usually up at the crack of dawn, ready for a run or something silly like that. 

"My name is Jace Wayland, we're here from the institute and we nee-" Jace didn't even finish his sentence before the front door opens and Magnus stands there. 

He looks a little disheveled and tired but otherwise as fabulous as ever. He wears his hair up like usual, this time it has purple highlights in it that match the flowing purple and dark blue satin robe that he is wearing. I have to admit that I am a little jealous over it, I would love something like that, in fact I find myself liking more and more of Magnus's clothes. It's something we bonded over, that and many shopping trips to improve Alec's wardrobe. 

"Bane, dressed to impress I see." Jace tries to joke but it is clear that he is struggling due to confusion. It was surprising that Magnus answered us so quickly and without a real explanation as to why we were here. It is also weird how he didn't even dress before coming down here when he is usually all about his appearance, especially when it comes to Shadowhunters and strangers. 

"You are correct Mr Herondale, Miss Lightwood... sadly the one I wished to impress is the one who is not here." Magnus' eyes flicker hopefully behind our heads before coming back to rest on us. "You may come up, the door never stopped you before." Magnus then turns with a swish of his robe. He is gone in moments but Jace and I stay still. Neither of us expecting what we just heard. 

I glance over at Jace once to see that he is looking back at me, eyebrows raised. The only thing I can offer him is a shrug because I am as confused as he is about it all. A yell from upstairs telling us to hurry up is what breaks us out of our shock. 

I am the one who get's up their first, and as soon as I have entered, Magnus is shoving my favorite drink into my hand and Chairman Meow is curling around my feet. Jace receives the same treatment when he finally makes it up the stairs, still looking a little stunned. He does however look happy so see the alcohol that has been shoved into his hands, he knocks it back in a second. Without blinking, Magnus is able to fill it up again as soon as it was empty, he could probably sense that Jace needed it. 

"Thanks..." Jace mumbles into the now filled cup, he takes this one a little slower. 

"Welcome, now what can I do for you two young Shadowhunters?" Magnus takes a sip of his own drink.

"How do you remember everything, you were literally right in the middle of the blast zone." Jace exclaims in an over dramatic manner, his hands flying out with enough force to tip some of the liquid out of his glass. Magnus glares at him for getting alcohol on the carpet but it is gone in one swish of a hand. Jace doesn't look very sorry about doing it, then again Jace is hardly ever sorry, especially in moments like this where nothing makes sense to him.

"The blast zone? mature Wayland." Magnus scoffs then rights himself. "Do you really think something like this would effect me? please, this is amateur stuff, and I am the high warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus seemed offended that Jace even had to ask.

This seems like good news. If this is beginners stuff then he should easily be able to reverse the spell that he did. I knew that coming to Magnus would be a good idea, the guy had answers to everything.

"So you can reverse it yeah? I don't know about you but I don't like it here and I would rather be back living the life we left." I say with an almost smile. 

Magnus doesn't smile back, actually he looks kind of annoyed at our presence, as if we had interrupted something important that he was doing.

"That would've been the case my dear Isabelle, but with you coming here... it messed up your timeline, you will never get the future you had back." Magnus said sadly and I know that he is suddenly worried about his future with Alec.

"Wait... so I might never meet Clary?" Jace whispers in horror, and I can see that he is regretting every decision he had ever made that day, going over all of them and how hey could effect him meeting Clary. I must admit that I am doing the same thing because if Jace doesn't meet Clary then I won't meet Simon, and Simon won't ever meet Raphael.

"It all depends on what we decide to do next..." Magnus looks at us sadly, but a little bit of hope shines in his eyes at what he was thinking.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, although I think I may have a pretty good idea as to what he want's to do. It probably sits along the lines of telling our loved ones that we remember the lost future that they will never have.

"We tell them, it's not like it is going to do much damage now." Magnus states. "We have already messed up the timeline, why can't we just mess it up a little more so we can be happy?" The idea does sound tempting but also a little terrifying at the same time. I don't think I could live with it if anything bad happens because of this decision.

"I like the sound of that, we could tell them and find a way to protect all the people we know will get hurt... Like Max, he never has to die, we can save him from Sebastian before he even gets close." Jace exclaims then knocks back another glass of alcohol, provided to him by Magnus.

"But what would we even tell them? we have no idea if they would even believe us. I mean at this point Clary and Simon know nothing about this world, so we can't just flat out tell them." I say because it is true, the will probably call the Mundane police on s if we start going on and on about time travel and all the monsters she has heard of are true. 

"That, and Alec is being a dick about the Clave, and he is hating downworlders right now, so he will probably kill us if we say that he falls for a warlock, Magnus Bane at that." Jace sighs.

"I will pretend that I din't hear that Jace." Magnus mutters and Jace sends an apologetic look to him.

"We have to go about this delicately, or we could end up doing more harm than good here." I say, before they could start arguing over what Jace said.

"I could handle Alec, if you want to speak to Clary and Simon. You are better at talking to the Mundanes than I am." Jace suggests and I know that it is true. Jace would end up insulting someone, I am a little scared to send him off to talk to Alec, considering what happened to them today before we left.

"sounds like a plan, shall we head out and do that now?" Asks Jace. He looks from Magnus to me, as if he was waiting to be let go. He is probably dying to let people know, so he doesn't have to keep acting like a sixteen year old.

"Let's do it. Magnus, if we can talk to Alec and get him to see clearly then we will send him here so you can flirt your way back into his heart." I say with a large smile even though it probably doesn't make Magnus feel any better. He probably knows that he will have to go through all that hard work again to break Alec down and get hi to realize that he is really, really gay for Magnus and that they are going to fall in love.

"Thank you Isabelle, don't force him though. I don't want him to be forced into coming here and spending time with me, if he still hates downworlders then that would just be uncomfortable for the both us." He pleads, and I notice that he looks a little tired and sad. God I really hope Alec see's sense here, I love both Magnus and Alec and to see them so unhappy makes me unhappy. 

"Don't worry I won't" I say with a wink which makes him smile because he knows that I will be doing it anyway. 

With one last look at Jace and Magnus, I knock back my drink then I turn to leave the loft. My mind set on the mission.


	8. Chapter Eight- Fire and Glasses

**Chapter Eight- Fire and Glasses**

**Alec:**

About an hour after Jace and Isabelle left, I find that I regret not going with them. I was bored out of my mind, and the library had nothing I was looking for. It seems like whatever potion this warlock made, was not commonly known to Shadowhunters. If I wanted help then I was going to need the help of a warlock. Magnus is probably not the best option so maybe I should look into visiting someone else, perhaps Ragnor Fell will help me, he would if he knows how close I am with Magnus. 

That is something for another time. It is probably best to think it over first and see what happens here first. 

With that, I leave the library to see if there is any smaller missions to get involved in. I am itching to get back out there, I have been sitting still for too long and after that last mission, I am not satisfied. 

There is always a small demon attack or two that needs to be dealt with so I know that I am going to have something to do. And if I am being honest, one of the reasons I want to get out of here is because I don't think I could handle having a run in with my father. It was already hard enough pretending to hate Downworlders, I was feeling so guilty about everything that I said, but If I am forced to act normal with my father now that I know all that he is about and all that has happened between him and my mother, I don't think I could do it. 

My relationship with my father never got any better. We tried at first to get along but he could just not handle me or my relationship with Magnus. he spent half of his time trying to find me a girl to get with, he even went as far as to trying to find Downworlder girls for me. He just wouldn't listen to me when I said that the only person for me was Magnus and that I loved him more than anything else in the world. In the end he just gave up trying and slowly we stopped talking so much, I still saw him and spent time with him, but that was only when someone else in the family was present. 

Once I get down to the control room, I see that there is only a couple of people milling around, one of those people was Mum. She was glaring at one of the screens in confusion. I walk up behind her until I am able to see over her shoulder. She is looking at the map of a demon attack, but something is wrong with it apparently. I can see nothing wrong with it, the red mark means there is a demon and the other two white marks shows that there are two Shadowhunters there taking care of it, so I don't know what the problem is. 

"Mother?" I say softly, tying not to frighten her. She hardly even looks around at me, too busy focused on the screen in front of her. "What's wrong?" I ask, coming around to stand beside her. I continue to stare at the screen, trying to figure out what the problem is.

"Do you see them?" She asks then points out one of the white marks on the board, it was slowly converging on the demon. 

"Yes, they're Shadowhunters right? they are supposed to be there." I say but I don't sound too sure of myself. I have never see Mum look so confused before, especially when it comes to two Shadowhunters going out and doing their job. They are supposed to kill demons right? so what is the problem with these two.

"Yes, yes I know they are Shadowhunters, I just... don't know who they are." 

"What do you mean you don't know who they are." I answer. Nothing she is saying is making any sense, how can she not know who they are, at this point in time all the rouge Shadowhunters are accounted for, none of them have been off the radar since the end of the first war, they didn't start showing up on the radar until a month before we met Clary. "You know everyone here, surely you know that if someone was out doing their job." 

"No one is out apart from your brother and sister, and I can see that they are clearly still in Brooklyn on the job you were supposed to be doing." She scolds me slightly but I know she is not really mad, she knows that Jace and Isabelle could handle themselves. She was probably glad to have heard what I said about the downworlders and it would be enough to make sure she was in a good mood with me.

"You didn't send anyone out on the mission?" I ignore her comment about me not being on the mission because I know it would be better to just let it slide for the moment. It will come back to bite me another time when I want Jace or Isabelle to join me, Dad would most likely keep Isabelle behind because I did it to her. 

"Everyone is in the Institute apart for Isabelle and Jace, I have no idea who these people are." She sighs then turns to look up at me. "I need you to go check it out, someone of your choice will accompany you on the mission, but we need to know who these people are and what they are doing dealing with demons." She orders. 

I can see that she is worried over who it might be, but she has a good reason to be worried over this sort of thing. She doesn't know it yet but all those worries she has will be necessary in a couple of months. Everything that she has dealt with due to Valentine made her worried about everything and I suddenly understand why she acted like this when we were growing up.

_Valentine._

The name sparks a thought in my mind, part of me wants to push it away because I can't hope like that. I can't get myself worked up over something that might not be true, especially when I am stuck in this mind set, I don't want to remember the feeling of being let down. 

But I just can't shake the feeling that this might be Clary or her mother. 

It makes just the right about of sense, as much as it doesn't make sense. I know Clary had no idea who she was at this time but she lost her memories before so maybe something like this did happen she just didn't remember it because of the spell Magnus put on her. Perhaps she was with her mother when they ran into a demon, Jocelyn may be the one that is fighting it and if Clary remembers anything then she might be the other one that is helping her.

"Alec, did you hear anything I said." I notice that mother had been talking to me the entire time that I was lost in my thoughts. I hadn't heard a word she had said but there was no need to make her mad. I remember her telling her to get someone then go check out what the problem was, so that is what I shall be doing. Although I don't think I will be bringing anyone else along, it will be hard enough to get Clary to trust me as it is, I don't need to add someone else to this, especially if they don't know what I know. 

"Yeah, I will get right on it." I say to her and before she could say anything else, I kiss her cheek then I make a bee line for my room. I had stashed my bow and arrows there after my fight with Jace so I think I will need to get that before I go anywhere, especially if I am going out there alone, to a potential demon fight. I know I have to be quick so I am hardly in my room for a minute before I am half running out of the institute. Oh how I wish Magnus was here to just portal me there. 

How I wish Magnus was here full stop. 

It's not even been a full day since I have been back here and I am already finding it difficult to live without him with me. The last time I was faced with spending time apart from Magnus is when we broke up after the whole problem with Camille. After I got Magnus back, I swore to myself that I would never do anything that would make me lose him again. But it seems like that promise has been broken.

God I can't do anything, I wonder why Magnus even stays with me. All I do is  hold him back from the life he want's to lead. We are not the same person, I am almost the exact opposite from him. Whilst he want's to party, I want to cuddle up on the couch with him and watch bad movies that he picks out. Also, whilst he want's to get drunk and have wild sex, I most of the time, want to make love and go to bed early. 

I want to be the kind of person he needs, but I am afraid that If I act the way I want to act then he would no longer like me. I know he likes me for the shy and quiet Alec so I have no clue if he would be happy with me if I started to party like him. I want to, god do I want to have fun with him, and stay up having sex with him in all corners of our home, but there is still that part of the old me that feels like he is never good enough, and that I have to prove myself in everything that I do. And I am terrified to tell him in case I lose him, I don't want to scare him away by telling him how messed up I am. 

I know that it is stupid of me and that I should just tell him what is wrong. He loves me and I know that he does but I just can't shake the feeling that I am not good enough for him and that one day he is going to realize that.

I know that day is going to happen and it is probably going to start when I become old and start losing my hair. And that means that I don't have very long left with him if we do somehow manage to get back home. 

I'm just waiting for him to find another pretty young thing, someone that can keep up with him and the lifestyle that he lives.

Maybe this whole time travel thing will work out well for me. I could change everything slightly by avoiding Magnus and letting him find someone else before he can meet me. Sure it would change my future and I probably won't find anyone else. But Magnus could be happy and that is what is most important to me. I could just fulfill my parents wishes and marry someone from the Clave who will help me run the Institute. 

A loud cry and the sound of something is what wake me up from my own mind. And I suddenly remember what I was supposed to be doing right now. Mum is probably tracing me back at the Institute and wondering what was taking me so long to get there. 

I take a hold of my bow before sprinting off around the corner to where the noise was coming from. 

I didn't have to search very far for the demon and the strange Shadowhunters, as they are fighting in plain sight, I'm glad they managed to put a glamour on themselves. I notice that there are several scorch marks on the ground, showing that at some point there was more than one demon here. 

I then notice two people fighting off a demon much larger than them. They both look to be only fourteen, not yet grown into their own bodies, which is making it hard for them to fight. One of them looks like they could be nine years old, and the other looks a little more like me, with the tall frame and the limbs that he has yet to grow into and get used to. 

A sudden flash of red has me reeling back, because I automatically know who that is, there is no mistaking who that red hair belongs too. All of the clues fit to her description. This is Clary and I know it.

It also makes sense of who the other person is, because the only person who looks like that, and protects Clary in a fight is Simon.

So I guess I was right, in thinking that they might remember who they are. I doubt that Simon and Clary were fighting demons at this age, I would be surprised considering they had no idea about demons until that one attacked Clary the night Jace found her. 

To my surprise, I could hear the both of them laughing and talking away from where I was standing. They were so at ease fighting with this demon that they were hardly even paying attention as they dodged it's blows. They weren't even fighting it, they were just teasing the hell out of it, literally. 

This is something that Jace and I have gotten on at them for, thousands of times, but they never listen to us. Taunting the demon is just going to make it angry, therefore making it more fierce than it was before. They have been hurt more than once by doing this kind of stuff. They never finished their training so they don't always remember the proper ways to fight. 

I know that if I don't step in now, they are just going to get hurt. So without thinking about it, I pull out an arrow and in a moment it is flying through the air, landing right in the neck of the demon. 

It surprises Clary and Simon enough that they both stumble back as the demon erupts into orange sparks. 

They continue to stare at it long enough for me to walk over to where they were standing.

"How many times have I told you, not to tease the enemy." I smirk.


	9. Chapter Nine- The speed of sound.

 

**Chapter Nine- The speed of sound**

**Alec:**

It feels so surreal sitting across from Clary and Simon, drinking a coffee like nothing is wrong. This is not how I expected things to go, but everything happened so fast after I killed the demon.

It had taken moments for Clary to react to seeing me, she had never been so glad to see me and I had to admit I was glad to see both her and Simon. It gave me a little hope for getting through the next year of my life without really having my brother, sister and the sure love of my life. At least I have two of my best friends with me. 

"This just doesn't make sense to me, how can there be a spell this powerful and the Shadowhunters don't have anything on it, surely there must be something, anything at all" Simon runs his hands through his hair in annoyance, and a little bit of stress. 

"No, there is nothing. I spent ages looking through the library but so far nothing." I say, his stress is just making me stressed. "I was thinking about talking to a warlock about it, see if they know anything about it." I say, looking down at the floor. 

"Well that's easy enough. Let's go see Magnus now." Simon goes to stand up but one look from me send him sitting back down.

"We can't see Magnus, he doesn't know who we are... and it's too early for me to meet him, I'm not supposed to meet him for another year." I say, my voice holding a desperate and sad note to it. "I was thinking about going to see Ragnor... he knows you Clary, and he has heard about me." I suggest. I look over to Clary to see what she has to say, she is just looking at me with the same sad look that I am sporting. 

I know that Clary feels the exact same way that I do. Both of us desperate to see the one we love, but not being able too. It's hard for us because each of us is seeing the other halves love. I see Jace almost everyday, and I know that Clary is going to see Magnus every couple of weeks. It's going to be hard to get over that fact. 

I make a silent promise to Clary then and there, that every time I see her I am going to tell her as much as I can about Jace as possible because that might be enough to tide her over until she see's him again. It's weird but I hope she doesn't do the same for me, I couldn't handle hearing about what Magnus is up to, I don't want to hear about the wild parties he will be having and the endless supply of beautiful women and attractive men, fawning over him. It would hurt more than not seeing him would. 

"If you think that's what we need to do then that's what we will do okay?" Clary leans over to take my hand in a show of sympathy. I notice than Simon glancing between us, a confused look on his face. Of course he doesn't get it, he doesn't know who he loves, he is caught between Isabelle and the love he had for Raphael before he died. I think he is using my sister to soften the blow of losing the vampire in his life, and Isabelle is doing the same with Meliorn. 

"Great, let's go." Simon pipes up. Ruining the small moment Clary and I were having. God, sometimes he just doesn't know when to shut up, that was the problem I always had with him when we first met. I really hope that doesn't become a problem again.

"No, Simon I need you here." Clary begs him. "You are trained, and my mother is out of practice and has no idea that some people are running around with memories of the future... we have no idea who remembers and who doesn't so I need you to watch out for her and Luke." Clary pleads with wide eyes, begging him not to fight her on this. 

Simon looks like he is going to fight but then he catches the look in Clary's eyes. He stares in them for a long while before sighing loudly and motioning to the door with his arm. "Okay, okay, don't say I never do anything for you." Simon gives her a smile, trying to reassure her that he will be here. "I won't let anything happen to your mother, now off you go kid before I change my mind." Simon jokes but we both know that he won't change his mind about that. 

"Thank you Simon, you are the best!" Clary cries then leans over to kiss his cheek. After that she stands up, already to get going, when she suddenly freezes at something over my shoulder. 

Confused I look behind me to see Isabelle standing on the street across from us, she is speaking on the phone and looking a little shady. Wasn't she supposed to be in Brooklyn, and where was Jace? not even twenty minutes ago Mother told me that she knew for a fact that both Isabelle and Jace were in Brooklyn together. Why would she be out here now.

"Change of plan, Simon go back to Clary's mother... Clary you come with me, but be careful" I say to Clary as she throws down some money to pay for the coffee that sat untouched on the table. "I wan't to follow her and see what she is up too." After that we both walk out of the coffee shop before Simon has any time to argue with us. 

I had lost sight of Izzy by the time we got out of the cafe but Clary must have seen her because she is marching towards the street corner. I follow her without question. 

I need to know what they are doing, because I don't remember anything like this happening so their might be a slim chance that Isabelle and Jace remember everything. 

And if they do I am going to be so mad for them not telling me. 


	10. Chapter Ten- Simon's Girl

 

**Chapter Ten- Simon's Girl**

**Alec:**

We followed Isabelle for at least a mile, and the whole time she never once came off of the phone. I had no idea what she was saying or who she was speaking too and I wouldn't allow myself to get any closer as I feared that if I did, she would notice Clary and I following her. It would be game over if that happened. If there was the chance that Izzy had no clue who Clary was, it would be fun trying to explain to her who she was and why she had the sight. 

She would also probably get pissed at me for hanging around with the Mundanes, then get on at her for talking to the Downworlders. I also can't risk her seeing us because I know it would just end badly and we wouldn't be able to see what she was up too, and I think I am more interested to see that, than knowing if she knows about the future. 

The thought that it might just be her meeting one of her secret boyfriends, but I block that thought from my mind because Isabelle is never so secretive about meeting them, normally she would flaunt the fact that she see's everyone equal. That and she would have told me in advance, just so if anything happens to her, I have an idea of where she is going. Maybe she told Jace though, and that worries me slightly because she always tells me what she is doing. I don't want her to lose her trust in me just because of what I said a little while ago. 

"Alec, she's stopped." Clary whispers then ducks down beside a dirty blue car that is close enough for us to see Isabelle, but once again, just far enough away for us to not be able to hear who she is talking too. "She looks a little annoyed, I wonder who shealking too." 

"I have no idea, there is not very many people that would work her up like that, one of the main people is Jace." I say but once again that makes no sense because why would she be on the phone to him when they probably just left each other. 

Maybe they are up to something, or trying to get information about something Illegal, something that they wouldn't want someone like me, obsessed withe the Clave, finding out. They must thing very lowly of me after this morning. I guess it makes sense, I would hat me too if I heard someone say something like that. I really hope Magnus never ever finds out that I have said that, I don't think I could handle seeing the look of disgust on his face. 

"What if it is Jace, they might just be on a mission?" Clary suggests but by the look on my face she must have dismissed that thought just after she said it, "Or they could be looking for one of their wild parties, you know what they are like." she says with a small laugh, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"It could be that, but it just seems too weird." 

"Oh, she's hung up the phone" Clary points out then leans forward slightly as if she was trying to get a better view of Isabelle. 

I see Izzy putting her phone into her jacket, it's made of a thick wool material that must be blocking out the cold air of the fast approaching winter. She then sighs and crosses her arms over her chest, a move she does whenever she is trying to block out the cold from her body, it's something I have seen her do thousands of times on missions that leave us standing around for a while.

I guess that means that she is waiting for someone or something and that she isn't going to be moving for a while. I am okay with waiting, I am just curious as to what she is doing. 

I notice then that she is still in her battle gear, everything apart from the jacket shows that she is ready for battle. Thinking about it, I don't think that she left the Institute wearing something like that. It would be inappropriate for her to wear it in battle, and it would be even worse if she was carrying it along with her. So how the hell did she get a jacket like that. It looked brand new, like she had only taken it off of the rack several minutes ago, and I know that isn't true because she had been wearing it the entire time I was with her, and that has been at least half an hour.

I can't imagine that she stole it, that is not her way. Isabelle has done many things, but stealing something as little as clothing is not what she does, plus she usually has enough money to get things like this, even as designer as the jacket looks. It just doesn't explain why she had it with her.

Did Jace have it with him when they left. Did he stash it somewhere for her, knowing that it would be cold and that someone like Isabelle would need it, especially with the way she dresses. It makes a little sense, as Jace did have small ways that showed he loved us, and making sure Isabelle is comfortable is one of them. I think he has always wanted a sister, ever since he was born.

I guess his dreams were ruined about having a sister to take care of when he found out about Clary being his "sister". His imagination about sisters was blown away, everything he had built around his relationship with Isabelle, made him question things. 

"Alec, there's a car pulling up." Clary points out. She is pointing at the curb a little away from Izzy, and she was right, there was a sleek familiar car sitting in front of Isabelle. I really had to start paying attention, if Clary hadn't pointed that out to me then I would never have noticed the car pulling up. 

I do notice however, a leg swinging out of the car to land heavily on the pavement. The leg is covered with black battle trousers and boots that would only belong on a Shadowhunter. 

The rest of the body comes out after the leg and I see that it is Jace. He is holding a large bag of something unknown, and has several books shoved under his arm. Isabelle is quick to take the books from him, she goes from the bag first but then shy's away from the smell that comes from it. Jace grins at her then hold up the bag to her face, trying to tease her. It almost makes me want to laugh, I can imagine being there, I can almost hear Isabelle's annoyed whine of Jace's name. 

My eyes flick back to the car for a second once I see someone else come out of the car, but then my eyes go right back to my siblings. 

I don't quite realize who it is until a second later. My head snaps around to face the car properly and there I see him, standing in all his colorful, glittery glory.

Magnus Bane.


	11. Chapter Eleven- Here comes the sun

 

**Chapter Eleven- Here comes the sun**

**Alec:**

As soon as I see him, I am falling back further behind the car, to make sure he couldn't see me there. 

Oh my god.

They have known this whole time, how did they manage to get away with it, I didn't know that they were that good at acting, or maybe they just haven't changed much and I didn't notice the difference. But how could they not try to figure out if I knew, they wen't straight to each other. It hurt me a little that they trust each other more than they trust me. Did they not even have any idea that it was me? I'm not that good at acting and I am pretty sure I slipped up more than once or twice when talking to them. 

It must be clear to Jace that I didn't like him as much as I was supposed to at this time. And Isabelle must have seen my reaction when I saw Max for the first time again, I could hardly hid e how excited I was to have my baby brother back.

I wonder if Magnus even gave any thought about trying to find me or was he just happy to be rid of me. I'm guessing the latter was the truth, considering that he made no effort to see me but he did with my brother and sister. I guess I should be okay with that, I have been expecting it for years now, waiting for him to realize that I was no good for him. It still doesn't stop him from being able to hang out with my brother and sister, I was completely okay with that. I should expect that, they are all very god friends. I'm not going to force them into not talking to each other just because Magnus no longer loves me, I am not that cruel.

"Alec, they must know. We can go speak to them now. I can see Jace again and you can see Magnus. They will be so happy to see us." Clary whispers excitedly. I can see the happiness shining in her eyes, and as much as I don't want too, I have to ruin the excitement for him because I know it would just be better for me to leave before Magnus even knows I am there. I also think Jace and Isabelle will be a little mad at me for following them, they don't like it when I get involved in their business like this. 

"I'm so sorry Clary, but I can't do this to him... you can go see Jace, I would be so happy for you but just don't try to be happy for my sake when I know that no one will really be happy to see me." I say as I get up onto my knees, peaking over the car to see when the best time for me to get up is. 

"Alec, what in the world are you talking about." says Clary, she is looking up at me with confusion and bewilderment all over her face. I must hand it to Clary, she is a really good actor when she can be, but I don't want someone as sweet as her to lie on my behalf, especially when I know the truth. 

It was at that moment that Jace, Isabelle and Magnus start to walk to a nearby house, and It gives me the perfect opportunity for me to run away and not be seen by any one.

"Clary, stop lying for me... now go see Jace." I say then before she can say anything else, I am running away from her.

 

**Isabelle:**

 

"By the angel, Magnus." I exclaim when Magnus appears from the car with a whole other armful of books, the only difference between him and Jace is that Magnus is floating the books behind him, probably trying not to ruin his nails. He probably could do the same for the load Jace is holding but I imagine Jace did something in the car that annoyed Magnus and forced him to carry the heavy bag by hand. "I thought you said you were only bringing the things we need." I scoff. 

"Well, my dearest Isabelle, we do need all of this." Magnus pats my cheek, leaving a cool sensation on my face on all the points that his rings touched. "Making potions is tricky business and it takes time to get it right, lucky you have me doing it and that I have experience." Magnus waves a hand flamboyantly over himself, sending out a couple of blue sparks out into the air.

"You really do believe in yourself." Jace grunts as he struggles to hold onto the bag in his hands. The worst thing about being younger again is that our parents are still the ones who decide what runes to give us, and I don't think we have worked on the strength runes yet. I can't wait to get my hands on my stele again. 

"Why yes I do, a trait you and I both seem to have." Magnus points out and it actually makes Jace smile because he knows it's true, he can believe in himself too much. 

"At least you are right about something Bane." Jace laughs as we start to walk towards one of Magnus's many houses. 

After talking to Magnus back at the loft, we decided to make sure everyone knew about their future's. Sure it would mess everything up but we also think it would be a good idea if they knew what they were getting into. It would save a  lot of people and make us more prepared to take on Valentine and Sebastian when it gets to that point. Sure there will be some people who don't know who they are, like the bad guys that we are trying to avoid. 

As most of the people we are trying to tell things too, where not there for the explosion caused by the rouge Warlock, we have decided to use a basic memory potion, made by Magnus. We would give it to them and slowly everything we remember will come back to them and unlock the memories they haven't even had yet. It was a really complicated spell but it is worth it if we can save the lives of our people and those who live in the Downworld. 

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck start to stick up, a sign that something is not right. I look behind us to see someone trying to catch up with us, trying being the key word as her small legs seem to be struggling to keep up with our longer and stronger ones.  

The books in my arms suddenly fall to the ground, because I know who that is, she is just younger than the last time I saw her. It was Clary and she was here, and she obviously remembered everything. She looks like she has been crying and is now on the verge of crying again. 

"Clary!" I cry then I am turning just in time to catch her as she slams into me, in a fierce hug that is surprisingly strong for someone as small as her, probably something to do with her Shadowhunter blood.

"You remember me! thank god!" Clary sobs then pulls back. She looks up at me in amazement before turning to the person she cares about most in the world, next to her mother anyway.

"Baby..." Jace whispers then also lets what he is holding, slip from his hands but luckily Magnus saw that coming and was able to stop it slamming onto the ground.  That was probably best as it would've most likely spilled many questionable things out into the Mundane world, and that would just be a disaster. 

"Jace" Clary leaps into the arms of her boyfriend, holding him as close as humanly possible. It was a little weird seeing them, considering how young they both are right now, it looks like they are such an odd couple. It also looks adorable, the way Jace is holding her to him, as if she was the only thing keeping him standing in the world. I can only imagine what he is feeling right now, I can't imagine what it would be like to find out the one person you love most in the world doesn't actually not know who you are. 

I can't believe Clary knows, she is the last person I expected to know. And where the hell did she come from, she wasn't on the street a second ago and I don't remember ever seeing her as I made my way here. I wonder if she was following me, and if she was, how long she had been doing it. I wonder if she is the only one to know, what if Simon remembers, and I can have a small reunion of my own with him, even if I don't love him like Jace loves Clary, he is still my best friend.

"I am so happy that you remember, I couldn't manage this next year not having you." Jace pulls back so he is able to look Clary in the eye.

It seem's like this is too private for me to listen into, so I turn to look at Magnus.

I almost wished that I hadn't.

The last time I saw Magnus look the way he looked, it was during that bad time that he and Alec had broken up. I hated that look, Magnus was a great friend to me and the love of my brothers life, I don't like seeing him upset this way, all I want to do is help him and make sure that he is okay and happy. I guess this whole display of love is not good for him. 

I gently take his hand into my own, a gentle touch that is just to show that I am here for him if he ever needs me. I almost know how he is feeling, I really wish that I had my bother back, I hate seeing him back as this Clave robot, I hate how he is acting. What he said today about the Downworlders is something that Alec would never say after he got with Magnus. He was a much better person after meeting Magnus and I just wish that he would wake up and suddenly remember that he doesn't have to be in the closet anymore, he doesn't have to prove himself to anyone. 

That is something that he still struggles with, even years after the first time he kissed Magnus at his wedding with Lydia. He is still always trying to prove himself, he will do it for anyone except our parents. He will do it most for Magnus, he is always trying to prove to Magnus and to himself that he is worth Magnus' love. No matter how many times I have heard Magnus telling him that he loves Alec, the man never seems to get it through his head that he doesn't have to show off to try and get affection from the man. 

Magnus squeezes my hand to let me know that he is okay. I know that it is a lie and that he is just trying to be supportive of Jace and Clary who deserve this moment to themselves. The gesture breaks my heart a little, because it shows me that Magnus is currently re building those walls that used to be around his heart, and I know that I can;t let that happen or it's just going to be harder for him to get with Alec when it comes to the right time. I have to do everything I can to stop that from happening. 

"Guys, I hate to break up your little reunion, but we have to get off the street. We have a potion to finish remember." I say because I want to get Magnus away from this PDA. It's just making it worse for him to not think about Alec. Maybe getting his mind off of it and getting him to focus on something like making a potion will be good for him. It might also give me some time to work on ways to keep Magnus from going back into his shell. 

"What potion?" Clary asks as she finally pulls away from a grinning Jace. I note that she keeps a tight grip on Jace's hand, as if she was terrified to let him go again and it was a very sweet moment to witness.

"We decided that it would be best to just give everyone back their memories, so that includes people like our parents, Simon and your parents and for the sake of Magnus, we are thinking about giving some to Alec." Jace jokes, but it doesn't seem to do anything for Clary. She just turns her head around to look in the direction she just came from. 

I can see worry on her face as she almost searches out for something or someone, as if she was expecting them to just jump out from behind a lamppost or something silly like that. I wonder what it is that she could be looking for, I don't get to ask however because Jace gets there before me.

"Baby what's wrong, you look worried?" He kisses the top of her head in a soothing gesture. Clary looks back at us, her eyes lingering on Magnus for a little longer than she should, she then turns to look at me.

"I don't think Simon or Alec will be needed any of that, considering they already know everything." She says softly.

Her words don't register for a moment, it doesn't make sense to me. How could Alec know, he acted so differently this morning and there is no way he is that good of an actor or a liar. He even managed to pass of liking Jace this morning and he hasn't been like that since he got with Magnus. There was no one else in the world Alec would like now that he has Magnus, so there would be no way for him to pretend to like Jace again. I have a hard enough time pretending to like people when it comes to finding out information, so there was no way Alec could do it.

Also, he acted so normally when he saw Max this morning, he acted like he would every normal morning. He just smiled and spoke to us like nothing was wrong. I never expected that he knew anything about the future of what happened to Max, there was just no surprise there. Unlike me. I refused to let Max out of my sight the whole morning, and after I made sure that he was safely in his room away from anything or anyone that could possibly hurt him. Even though I know that Sebastian won't be lurking around every corner just waiting to jump out and kill Max. I still don't think I could leave him alone for a while, without someone being there that I would trust enough to look after my brother.

 Another thought about Alec comes back to m, there was no way in hell that Alec would have said those things he said today if he remembered everything about us and what was going to happen. Even if he was acting, I don;t think Alec could pull something like that without feeling guilty after. I know what he is like when he hears people saying anything bad about the Downworlders. He has been in many fights about it, some of them I had to pull him beaten and bloody from, he would never give up fighting until someone learned their lessons. It might have been sweet it it wasn't so out of control. So I find it hard to imagine that Alec could say something so disgusting about Downworlders without wanting to hit himself.

Actually, who knows. He might have hurt himself about it. He might still be beating himself up about it now as we speak, that would be something Alec would do. He will probably spend the next couple of years of his life trying to make up for saying something so bad, even though we all know he doesn't mean what he said. 

"Where is he?" Magnus asks, suddenly looking more happier than he did two minutes ago. The sad look is replaced with one of hope and joy, I guess I understand why he is so happy, I mean I would be too. Just a second ago he thought he was going to have to wait ages to get with the man he loves, when it turns out that he could've had him this whole time.

"He was with me, not even five minutes ago, but when he saw you he just ran off." Clary informs us. Knowing Alec, he probably freaked out about us seeing him when we're not supposed to know anything about the future. 

"Did he not know that we knew?" Asks Jace, who is looking a little upset for his Parabatia. 

"He did, we just realized it now, I got so excited when I say you, he just looked terrified." Clary tells us, and before anyone could say anything, she is continuing with her story. "I asked him if he wanted to come over, but all he said was for me not to lie and that he knows we don't want him... after that he took off." She says, and I swear I could see the pain radiating off of Magnus.

I once again feel for the man because I know that Alec doubting himself is a sore spot. Magnus spends almost everyday trying to let Alec know how much he is loved. 

"I hate it when he gets like this, he never listens to me when I tell him I love him." Magnus groans, I can see that he knows what to do. "Do you have any idea where he went?" Magnus asks.

"No clue, can't you track him?" Clary asks. 

"No, I need something that belongs to him, do you have anything." Magnus asks us all, looking around, hoping someone will say something that will give him an idea.

"Sorry, we don't leave the Institute with his stuff-" Jace starts but Clary just perks up.

"I have one of his arrows that he used to kill a demon, I found it and forgot to  give it back to him." She cheers, then awkwardly reaches back to grab the arrow from her bag. She holds it out for Magnus to take.

When he does I can see him shiver slightly and a glow of blue magic spreads out across the arrow. A small smile grows on his face at the familiar feel of something to do with Alec. 

"Okay, let's find that beautiful idiot." Magnus whispers then closes his eyes.


	12. Chapter Twelve- I'll be by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad, I just slept for literally 14 hours and I am a little spaced out.

 

**Chapter Twelve: I'll be by your side**

**Alec:**

I don't know if I regret walking away or not. If I went with her I would have had to either go through seeing Magnus no longer wanting me, or I could've been with him again. But the pro of walking away is that if he didn't want me then I would't have to face that and it softens the blow. But now I have to sit and wait anxiously for some way of finding out if that is the case or not. 

It could turn out that Magnus loves me and that I am once again being an idiot. I believe that is the reason. God I shouldn't have walked away, I should have faced my fears like I have been trained to do my entire life. I don't know why it is so hard for me to just do something that will make me happy. Even when I got over what Mum and Dad expected of me, I still found it hard to keep myself from holding back.

Whenever I was with Magnus it helped but I am always going to be like this, and I hate it so much. 

It's been around fifteen minutes since I ran from Clary, and in that time I have managed to make it back to the Institute before anyone could follow me. I needed a place to go where they will least likely follow me too, and I had to inform Mom of what happened with the two unknown Shadowhunters. I don't know what to tell her so I guess I will just to wing it when that moment comes. 

When I exit the elevator I find that I am faced to face with the person I most did not want to see, My father. 

"Alec, your mother informed me of your mission." He says in a stern voice, usually it would scare the younger me of at least worry it, but now I know better and all I want to do is roll my eyes because they way he is acting is so over the top and unneeded. "

"Yes father, I managed to take out the demon quickly." I answer him in the most respectful voice I can mange. I don't think it comes out very well because all he does it glare at me, I can;t help it if it doesn't sound convincing, I don't respect the man anymore. 

"Well if I understand correctly, your mother told you to bring a partner for backup, and to my knowledge you went on your own." He says sharply, annoyance clearly written on his face, it's probably put on for the people behind him to hear, I know that he doesn't care if I wen't alone or not just as long as the mission was complete.

"Sorry father, I knew I could take care of it on my own." I say, and it comes out a little bored, I had probably heard this conversation a million times in my life. I think I could actually say it by heart. He will tell me off for not listening to my mother, then tell me it's not smart to act better than anyone else, then he will say that a good Shadowhunter knows how to take orders, then he will warn me not to do it again. After that he will send me to do some reading on runes or something even though he knows that I know my runes and that I have for several years. Sometime I don't think he remembers what age I am clearly.

"Alec, it's not clever to disobey orders especially when they are given to you by your mother, she worries about you. You will never be a great Shadowhunter if you go around thinking that you are a better Shadowhunter than everyone else." Dad stops for a moment to think about his next words before saying them. "That's the kind of attitude people like _Valentine_ have." He whispers that part so no one behind him hears. 

I feel my face flush with anger that he could compare me to someone like Valentine, no one was as bad as Valentine apart from his own offspring. Just because I didn't bring a partner with me on a milk run mission, does not mean he can compare me to that murder. But because I have to act like normal around him, I pretend to look shocked.

"I know that father and I am sorry, I won't do it again." I swear to him even though I know he doesn't believe me. But for now he seems to drop the subject.

"Good, now go to your room. Dinner is being made." He gives me a stiff nod before walking away to the other side of the room to talk to one of the elder Shadowhunters.

With a sigh, I do as I am told and make my way to my room.

Once I get there I throw myself onto my bed with a soft thump. If it was that hard the first time seeing my father I can only hope it get's better from here because I don't think I am going to like working around him for a whole year before I can finally start fighting back against him.

I feel around in my pocket for my phone, to check what the time was. What I see when I unlock it, is several messages from both Jace and Isabelle along with several missed calls from them. I open the first message to read:  _Alec where are you??? we are all worried... we tried to track you but Magnus can't see you!_

I knew they would be trying to track me so that's why I took the slightly longer way through a park to get to the Institute, It is near a pond, it would have blinded Magnus from seeing me.

God, if the post break-up version of me knew that I was avoiding Magnus like this, he would probably punch me in the face and tell me I was being stupid. I know what it is like to live in a world where I didn't have Magnus with me. Sure this time it's me that's the problem but if I keep toying with Magnus this way then he is just going to give up, he will find something better than what I can offer him. I can't picture Magnus with someone else, whenever I do it all I can see is Camille and I never want to see that ever again. Picturing him with someone else just makes me feel sick to my stomach.

I know now that that I should have gone back, should have spoken to him, held him, and just tell him that I love him. I can't imagine how hard it would be for him to see Clary and Jace once again getting their happy ending, and sooner or later he will see Isabelle and Simon, or perhaps Simon and Raphael. I was being a dick to him and he really did not deserve it.

I had just decided to call Isabelle when Isabelle herself came storming into my room. She looked mad and a little annoyed to see me sitting in bed. 

"You are seriously just sitting around when you are breaking Magnus's heart?" Isabelle asks, a frown set on her face. "Do you know how much of a dick move that was. You are making Magnus out to be a really shitty guy, putting words in his mouth like you are." She glares at me, looking for me to answer, to fight back on this but all I want to do is apologize for what I had done, then go see Magnus as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry okay, I know what I did was wrong, I was just bout to call you back." I say softly before I sit up, in doing so it allows her to hit me on the head, I didn't complain because I deserved it for being a dick. 

"Don't say sorry to me, I'm not the one you need to apologize too." She crosses her arms but her eyes become softer. "Do you really feel all of those things you told to Clary." She sits next to me on the bed and takes my hand in her own. 

"Yeah, I do sometimes. It's only rare moments though and it makes me pretty emotional but after a while it goes away and I regret the things I said and did whilst I felt that way... I don't know what it is but I know all those things I believe are not true." I say to her sadly.

"So it's a little like being drunk." She jokes which makes me laugh slightly.

"Yeah, I guess which is a little weird considering that I am normally a really happy drunk." I say. It's true, whenever I decide to go with Magnus to one of his parties, and I manage to get drunk, it usually ends up with Magnus and I leaving early as I get too happy when I am drunk, and happy leads to lot's of touching that is usually inappropriate for public.

"Yeah, that is weird." She trails off then turns to look at me with bright eyes. "Come on, lets get you out of here and back to your man." Isabelle cheers then pulls me up by one of her hands. 

"Isabelle, the place is crowded tonight, there is no way we are getting out of here without someone like Dad finding out." I say to her. "We should just wait until dark." 

"No way, you and Magnus need each other and you need to be there when he makes this potion that we are working on to bring back people's memories, that will make it easier for us to live with them." She tells me once she see's the confused look on my face once she had mentioned something about a potion. "We will need a strand of your hair or every memory people have of you will be blocked out."

"Remind we why we can't do it tonight, when it will be easier to sneak out of here." I ask her as she starts pulling me down some of the older corridors of the Institute. 

"The back entrance, remember? no one ever checks there because no one has need to use it, I have a stele so no one will be able to track us once we get out of here."  She answers me, apparently she had this all thought of if she needed to break me out of here. I'm impressed with how she thought ahead.

"Where is Magnus anyway?" I ask once we had made it out of the Institute. She pulls out a stele and starts applying the anti tracking rune on us so we are able to go without being seen. 

"He is at one of his many houses, I was to collect some ingredients for him here, you were just a bonus. I had no idea you were even here until someone told me Dad had a go at you." She says and I note that a frown appears on her face when she spoke of dad and me having a conversation. "I don't want to know what that was about." 

"It was nothing unusual for him, don't worry about it." I say as she pulls away from my upper arm. "Do you remember how to get to his house, what one is it, I will most likely know it as I have been to pretty much all of his homes." I say with a fond smile, the man really has too many houses.

"It's in Queen's" Isabelle tells me and I know exactly what one it was that she was talking about. 

"Great, let's go it won't take long." I say then I begin to walk but her hand on my arm stops me from going anywhere. 

"He gave me this," She hold out a hand. In her hand a tiny blue crystal sits there. It is a deep glittering blue and it looks like a ball of Magnus' magic, which it probably is. "It can create a portal to take us back to him, saves time apparently." Isabelle tells me then rests the crystal on the ground in front of us. As soon as it touches the ground, a massive wall of blue swirling magic appears in front of us. It looks as if Magnus were there to create it for us. 

Isabelle steps in it first and I am quick to follow her before anyone could see us and what we were doing.

When I land, I trip gracefully over my own feet right onto the floor. I groan as the landing hurts my ribs with the force of it, at least one of them is broken. 

A second later something fluffy is nuzzling into my neck, and when I look to the side I see two giant cat eyes looking back at me. Chairman Meow. 

It seems like he knows who I am which is really creepy but I am glad to see him, I love this cat and it seems like he took to me pretty well. Sometimes if we are gone over a long time, he will miss me more than he would miss Magnus. 

Magnus. 

I quickly look up and I see him standing not very far from me looking a mixture of annoyed, happy and worried to see me. 

When I meet his eyes, everything else just doesn't matter. Everything else is in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Could it be magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really got into writing this one, after seeing the new set pictures for season 2, the one with Magnus holding Alec's hand. It made me cry happy tears!

 

**Chapter Thirteen- Could it be magic**

**Alec:**

No one spoke for several minutes as Magnus and I continued to stare at each other. Neither of us speaking to each other, and no one seems to want to add anything in, they are all just standing around awkwardly. 

It was like this until Isabelle seemed to have enough because she was the first one to break the silence. "Okay, okay I think we need to give these two some time to talk." Isabelle then motions for Jace, Clary and Simon to leave. As Isabelle passes me she helps me into a sitting position, her face turns into a worried frown when I wince and groan in pain. Yep, I have definitely broken something down there. 

"I'm fine I-" I start off but I move the wrong way and end up crying out in pain. God, this body is so weak, I really need to improve on it. I feel another body beside me, then a hand holding onto my arm. I turn my head to the side to see Magnus sitting there, looking over me worriedly. 

"Are you okay, where are you hurt?" He asks, his eyes searching in mine. It was then that I feel Isabelle stand and leave the room.

"I uh, when I fell through the portal, I hurt my ribs" I tell him and a small amused smile turns up on his lips. "I think I may have broken one or two" I say then I touch my ribs without thinking about it, as to be expected, it ends up with me groaning in pain again. Why did I decide to do that? 

"Oh, Alexander..." Magnus' hand glows a faint blue and ever so gently he rests a hand on my ribs. I wince, getting ready to feel pain. But all I feel in the end is a cool tingling sensation then all the pain is gone. "Better?" He asks then helps me to my feet. 

"Much, thank you." I say then it's silent for a moment, I don't think it has been like this since the beginning of our relationship. I don't like it.

Since one of his hands are still on my arm, I reach forward to entwine my hand with his only free one. "I'm sorry for running off today, I shouldn't treat you like that." I say softly, using my thumb to trace soothing patterns into his skin.

"Do you not know how I feel about you? Do I not show you enough... I have no problem with trying to prove to you if that's what is necessary?" Magnus asks, gripping onto my hand a little tighter and staring into my eyes, looking for me to answer him.

"No, you are perfect, too perfect actually... sometimes I do wonder why you are with me..." I trail off, seeing the look in his eyes which tells me that I am being stupid again. "...anyway, you are perfect to me, it's just a lifetime of insecurities can catch up to me sometimes and it makes things hard for me. I freaked because I thought I wouldn't get to see you for a year, and when I did get to see you I would have to treat you like crap." I say, frowning at the idea of showing anything but love for Magnus, younger me was a little shit for acting the way he did.  

"I understand Alexander, I felt the same thing, I was terrified to see you again after this year was up... I thought you wouldn't know about everything and that when I saw you I would become stupid whilst trying to fight for you, to show you that I cared for you." Magnus takes a deep breath. "I was afraid that I would end up telling you the truth and scaring you off forever." He admits, his eyes look down to the floor.

"That would never happen okay? Nothing will make me walk from you, even my insecurities can't keep me away." I tell him before using my other hand to lift up his chin so he is looking me in the eye, to make sure he knows that I am telling the truth. Once he is looking up at me I lean down to kiss his forehead before resting my own on his. 

"I love you, Alexander... I think I always will love you." Magnus whispers in a small, hesitant voice. It was if he was scared to say it, afraid that I would shoot him down for saying it. I hate that, that is how he sees me.

"I love you more than you will ever know Mags." I say before kissing his cheek softly. 

Magnus smiles, a smile that almost seems like relief. I think it's now my turn to show Magnus how much I love him, I guess it won't be a hard job to do. I love showing Magnus how much I feel for him, it took me time to get to this point but now that I am there, it's hard for me to stop and do anything else.

"I'm glad you came back, this would be so hard without you. I don't think I realized how much I needed you in my life until I realized that I might not have you." Magnus whispers, shakily. It sounds like this is a big fear for him, living without me. And I guess that it is because he knows that one day it will happen. I will grow old and die whilst he stays young and beautiful.

He act's like he can deal with it but I know he can't. He has had to deal with this before so he should be able to handle it by now, some would think anyway. But I can't even imagine what it would be like to be in his shoes. Constantly forced to live and watch his loved ones die, I don't think I would be able to handle it as well as he could. I couldn't watch Jace or Isabelle die as I continued to live my life.

"Hey, I'm here now. I'm not going away" I say before pressing my lips to his in a quick kiss, just to reassure that I was there. He responds quickly, and it's the kind of kiss that makes it seem like it is going to be our last. But as long as I live, I will try my hardest to make sure no kiss is our last kiss.

"And I can't tell you how glad I am." Magnus smiles when he pulls back. "I love you my Alexander, forever." He states suddenly. His eyes boring into mine as if forcing me to understand him. It makes me laugh slightly but I nod my head to let him know that I understood him.

"I love you too... now before they break something, I think we should let the kids back in, don't you think" I jerk my head towards the door they went out of. It's only now that I can hear people yelling and laughing, oh god they have already broken something, I just know it.

"That better not be my 200 year old vase, I will kill them all slowly." Magnus growls then stalks towards the doors. As usual he opens them with a flourish of his hands before setting them on his waist so he is able to look mad at them. I walk up behind him, looking over his shoulder I see that Jace is standing there with a very old ancient book in his hands, the only issue is that it's in two pieces.

"Who done it?" Magnus orders, his cat eye's lowered in a glare. "I want a straight answer." He looks over each one of them. I see that the only two guilty faces are the faces of my siblings. Only Jace is the one holding the book so I know Magnus is going to go straight to him for the blame. He loves Isabelle too much for him to blame her. I know that it was probably both of their faults, they probably got into one of their arguments and began fighting over it, they can get pretty harsh so they probably didn't realize how old the book was until it tore in their hands. 

"It was Jace!" Simon cries then ducks behind Clary, as if he was expecting Jace to do something like throw the book at him. But all Jace did was glare at him with betrayal all over his face. "Sorry, I know you're my friend but Isabelle can be scary, especially if you are the one that is dating her." Simon shrugs at Jace.

"You know it baby." Isabelle blows a kiss to Simon which makes him smile. He doesn't even flinch when Jace glares at him.

"The book please, Herondale" Magnus leans back into me, but holds out his hand for the book. Jace hesitantly comes over hand hands it to him. With one click of his fingers, the book in sitting as good as new in it's place. "No more fighting over my stuff, most of it worth more than all of your lives... apart from you Alexander, I would give up all this stuff for your life." Magnus looks up at me with a fond smile. 

"Feeling the love here." Simon mutters but shuts up when Clary elbows him in the side. 

"You guys are so sweet, it makes me sick, in a good way though." Jace backs away once we both glare at him. He know's we are joking but Magnus is using his cat like eyes, and I know what it is like to be on the other end of that glare, he can be scary when he want's to.

"I'm just glad you are both happy again." Isabelle coo's, her hands come up to cover her chest and her smile splits into her face.

"I'm glad you are happy... you can just be so sweet that it gets a little too much." Jace says.

I go to snap back at him but another person beats me too it. 

"Yes, I agree with the blonde one." Says a cool voice from the window.

I look over to the open window to see an outline of a figure standing on the ledge, at first it was hard to make out who it was, but then when he suddenly leaps gracefully from the ledge and into the loft, I can clearly see who it is.

Raphael. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen- Uptown Guy

 

**Chapter Fourteen- Uptown Guy**

**Simon:**

I could hardly believe it when Raphael jumped down from the window ledge, looking as amazing as ever, and not at all like a dead man... well a properly dead man. He looked the same as usual, just maybe a little pissed off. 

He didn't even give anyone a chance to speak before he was dragging Magnus from Alec's arms and pulling him into the other room, slamming the door shut behind him to show that he didn't want anyone to follow him. Of course Alec was not happy about that, and he tried to open the door for several minutes before giving up. He looks worried, and he has good reason to be. 

Raphael looked mad and for an angry vampire to pull your boyfriend from you and into a different room, with the door locked, well it would be enough to worry anyone. I don't think Magnus is in too much danger, he is a powerful Warlock who can probably take care of himself. And if there was any sign of him being in trouble, I am pretty sure that Alec would knock down the entire wall to get to him. 

"What could they be speaking about, it's been ten minutes now." Alec growls, looking annoyed as Isabelle fussed over him, trying to keep him calm. It's not working, all she is doing is making him more agitated. I would probably feel the same, and I do just a little bit.

I can deny that I feel more for Raphael than I do for Isabelle. I have always been honest to myself about my feelings and I know that my feelings towards the vampire are more than mutual. I just haven't done anything about it because, I have been too worried about him rejecting me, and well then he died. It was always one of my biggest regrets, not telling him how I felt before it was too late. I plagued my mind everyday up until now, I have the chance to do it again, to let him know how I felt.

Raphael was one of the main reasons I offered up my immortality to get us home after the death of Sebastian. I could see that it would break Alec beyond repair if Magnus died, and I knew what he was feeling. My loss of immortality wouldn't kill me as I was still young enough, and I didn't think I could live forever without Raphael there, even if Raphael didn't know how I felt. He would still be there and I would still have him around me. I could deal with living a mundane life without him, and the loss of memory was a pretty sweet deal, even if I did lose people like Clary or Isabelle in the process.

 It was horrible, the day I remembered everything to do with Raphael. I was busy doing my Shadowhunter training when it all came back to me. I ended up hurting myself pretty badly with the blade I was using, I cut into my own leg with the shock of the memory. I never told anyone why or how I managed to get hurt, I only said that I faded out for just a moment then it hit me. Of course the lie ended up with me re reading the large Shadowhunter book on learning to keep focused.

Clary knew I was lying straight away. One look at my face and I could see hers light up in understanding, I guess she knows what it is like to start re gaining memory but I don't know how she managed to figure out that it was all about Raphael. It is a mystery that I still question to this day.

It was at that moment that the door re opened and Raphael walked back into the room with Magnus right behind him. It took Alec less than a second to be by his side, an arm wrapped around his waist, as if to keep him where he stood.

"Down boy, I didn't touch your man" Raphael smirks slightly at Alec, the latter is glaring at him with such anger that it frightens even me.

"Alec, Darling, it's okay I promise." Magnus gently removes Alec's arm from his waist so he is able to take his hand. "Raphael just came to see me because he remembers everything that we do... he just had some worries that we all need to discuss." I notice that Magnus looks over at me when he says this. I quirk up one of my eyebrows, confused as to why he would be looking at me.

"What? did I do something?" I ask him, making the other look at me. I have to admit when I feel Raphael's gaze on my I start to blush an heat up slightly. I hate it because I know that he can tell that something is having this effect on me, let's just hope that he believes it to be Isabelle.

"You did nothing wrong Simon, it't just that if we want everything to go smoothly, then we are going to have to repeat some steps." Magnus hints. I notice that his eyes are flickering between Raphael and me, but I can't figure out why he would be doing it. What steps did I take with Raphael and why are the so important.  

I look over to the other man to see he is looking at me almost hungrily, but at the same time there is a look on his face that I can't really describe but if I had to it would be along the lines of caring. It's such an odd look to see on him, but I can't deny that I like it. It does something to me and all I want to do it just walk over there and pull him into my arms, like Alec did at his wedding. But I know that it wouldn't be fare to Isabelle, who still likes me that way. I swore that I would look after her in every way that I could, so I don't think that kissing a man right in front of her would be a good idea.

"Magnus you cannot be serious!" Clary half yells, and it breaks both Raphael and I from the stare down we were giving each other. Neither of us realized that the conversation had continued without us, I just hope that no one saw the look that we just shared, I would never live it down and they would probably tell Isabelle, and the last thing that I wan to do is hurt her again.

"Clary, it's necessary, all he has to do is be a vampire for a while, then we will go over the steps we did before, I can call in a demon who will take away his memories and his immortality, it's not as hard as you may think." Magnus looks a little flustered.

Wait. Did he say that I had to become a vampire again? why the hell would I need to be one of those again, and where they just planning on sending me off to Camille or something stupid like that.

"Wait a second, are you being real here? You are going to send me back to Camille to be bitten all over again, I don't wan't to remind you how terrible those first couple of days were after she fed me her blood." I stand, getting a little angry that they would even consider doing that. It's so stupid, why would anyone suggest sending someone to Camille. She is an evil bitch and no one should humor her, no matter what the case is.

"Of course we are not going to send you to Camille, do you think I am stupid, you are not the only one who has suffered from her and I think I know her better than you do." Magnus looks shocked that I would even think he would send me back to that demon. "We are not sending you to her. Raphael signed himself up to the task." Magnus motions to the other man, who looks a little uncomfortable with the news being said so publicly.

I look back at Raphael in shock. Why would he sign himself up to do this, from what I remember I annoyed the crap out of him. He was always annoyed or fed up with me, especially when I became a vampire, he hated being the one to train me, we always got into fights when I didn't get things right. I think back then though I wasn't very happy about becoming a vampire, but I'm not so against the idea now. The only downside to the immortality is that I will lose all of my friends, well all of them apart from Magnus. I don't imagine Magnus being much fun if Alec dies. I know that he has plenty of lovers but everyone that has known Magnus tells me that this time it's different, they have never seen Magnus so in love with someone before.

The way I became a vampire suddenly comes back into my mind, and I flush immediately. Is that the only way to change someone, does it always get that intimate? It would be so embarrassing if that was to happen to me. I would probably die of a heart attack before he could even get anywhere near me.

Magnus must have seen the look on my face because suddenly he is smiling. "That won't happen, unless you want it to happen... it's your choice." Magnus laughs in a lighthearted way but I could sense a double meaning in there, I just don't know what he is trying to get at.

"When do we do this." I say, before anyone could ask what Magnus meant. I don't need someone like Jace having this over my head, I would never hear the end of it.

God, I never would have thought that Jace would become my second best friend. I never thought we would like each other, but I can see how happy he makes Clary and that makes  me happy. I can tolerate him now and we actually get on now that we are both Shadowhunters and I am not so Mundane. I actually have managed to get him into some Mundane things. Such as Christmas, I knew that they had Christmas in this world but they never really did it the same as the Mundanes did it, so I brought some traditions over to them.

Some of us really got into it. Clary and I where used to the customs so to us it was normal, Jace had really gotten int the spirit, I think he bought like seven ugly jumpers for himself then one for each of us. Magnus got into the spirit, claiming that he liked the Mundane traditions and that he had always liked them. He was amazing when it came to Alec, he forced the bigger and more manlier man, into a bright green and red jumper with colorful snowmen and Santa's on it. It was a sight to see, and I wish I still had the picture of him wearing it, it was the most color I think I have ever seen him in. I know he hated it but as soon as he saw happy it made Magnus, he wore it with pride. That man would do anything for Magnus, it was very sweet. 

"Tonight, you will go back to my main home in Brooklyn to do what you need to do, whilst we work on getting people's memories back." Magnus flits about the room, ignoring a frowning Alec as he let go of his hand. Alec is going to become so overprotective now and I just know it. 

"Tonight is a little soon don't you think?" Jace asks, surprisingly this is the first time he has spoken. Usually he loves the sound of his own voice. 

"No, we should get this done quickly. We never know who might remember, I knew everything because I was dead... who else is dead and may remember everything?" Raphael asks and it takes me a moment to realize that he is talking about Valentine and Sebastian. 

"Okay, I'm good with doing it tonight... I mean you doing me, crap! that's not what I meant... ugh let's just go." I groan, suddenly very frustrated, and to my surprise Raphael just smiles at me.

"Yes let's go do you, as you would say." He says quietly and I think I am the only one who heard him. Did he just joke with me... about having sex with me? that was so unexpected. I don't even know what to thing about it, but it seems that I don't have much time to think at all because a sudden blue light flashes up from the corner of my eye. Spinning around I can see is a massive blue portal and Magnus standing in front of it. 

"Hurry along now, we don't have all day." Magnus takes hold of my arm and pulls me forward to where Raphael was standing.

I turn around to look at the others, Clary is standing with her arms crossed like a child, Jace has one arm around her trying to keep her from running over to pull me back, Alec is watching Magnus with a heated gaze. I always wondered if Alec got hot under the collar whenever Magnus does magic. The last person I look at is Isabelle. 

She is not looking at me, she has found a nice little spot on the floor to look at, her eyebrows are pulled together in thought, and I suddenly feel really guilty about playing her like this, perhaps when I get back to her, we can have a talk and I can tell her about my feeling's for Raphael. 

"Any time now Lewis." Raphael nudges me with his arm, I look over to him to see that he is looking worried, and a little sad. Maybe it's because he has to put up with me being a vampire again, god he hated me. I actually feel back for him, he is doing something so nice for us even though he doesn't really like us, perhaps I will try to act better with him this time around. 

With that thought in mind, I take a step through the portal. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen- A long time coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the way this turned out was not planned but I just went with it, sorry if I didn't put up any warnings in time.

 

**Chapter Fifteen- A long time coming**

**Simon:**

Surprisingly Magnus's loft is cold when we first enter it. The usual bright and warm cheer that comes from this room, is gone along with Magnus. 

I can't help but find it fitting for what the atmosphere is like now with Raphael, the guy looks like he would much rather be anywhere but here with me. I wish I felt the same, but being here with him, him being alive, and the both of us having the time alone together... it's almost too much for me. 

All I want to do, is sit him down and spill out everything I feel for him, without worrying that he will run away. I know that will never happen, he will probably just feed me his blood and be done with it until it gets to the right time. 

"So how are we going to do this?" I ask, turning to see that he has been looking at me this whole time. I must look pretty stupid right now. I am curled into myself, hands rubbing up and down my arms to try and get warmth into them. I notice behind Raphael that the the windows have been left wide open, allowing the cold autumnal air into the loft. Only Magnus Bane would leave his windows wide open like this at this time of the year, and when he isn't even home. 

"You're cold," states Raphael. I stare at him, one eyebrow raised as I wait for him to finish what he was going to say but he says nothing. He just decided to state the obvious. 

"Well, yes. I am a mundane, the cold effects me." I say, my voice dripping with something similar to annoyance. "You are supposed to be doing something about that, you know? that's why we are here." I remind him, and his eyes lower in annoyance, and surprisingly I am glad for that, it's what I am used to seeing on his face. 

He looks like he is going to say something but he doesn't. 

In fact in less than a moment, all the lights have been turned on in the loft, the windows are closed and locked with the curtains drawn shut, and there is a hot blazing fire in a small fireplace that I had never seen before. 

"Sit, we need to talk." Raphael whispers from behind me, it makes me jump slightly. He is close enough that his whispered breaths tickle my neck, making me shiver even though the warmth of the fire is already warming me up slightly. 

I feel Raphael's hand on the small of my back, he pushes me gently to one of the sofa's sitting in front of the fire. The touch to my back has left my whole body tingling slightly, it feels nice. Just this simple touch has left me feeling better than what I have been with Isabelle for a long time. 

I sit myself heavily down into the plush sofa whilst Raphael gracefully settles himself down a little away from me. It is disappointing that he chose to sit so far away from me, I thought he would sit closer. 

I turn to face him, wondering what it is that he needed to talk to me about. "Simon, this will sound strange...buy dying really made me think about life." He says suddenly, and he sound so vulnerable, I'm not used to hearing him sound anything but sarcastic.

"Well... that's completely understandable." I say in hopes to make him feel better. I am falling for this boy, even if he might not be mine, I am already falling for him. So I can't stand him sounding the way he does and looking like a kicked puppy in a smart suit. "What did you think about? taking up a new style? to stop acting like such a sarcastic asshole?-" 

"You!" He cries out before I could continue my guessing. "I was thinking about you, and how you never stop talking, but when you do I find myself wishing for you to start again...I want to hear you speak all the time because no matter how annoying it is, I find it perfect, because you and everything about you, is perfect to me." He states then hides his face in his hands.

All I could do Is stare at him in shock. My words from before, have already died on my lips. That was not what I expected to hear. Never in a million years did I expect that. 

Much to my joy, Raphael brings his face back up, obviously he is just going to say whatever he wants to say before he runs out of confidence to say it. 

"I put off telling you how I felt for so long because I saw how you looked at the Lightwood girl... but when Valentine took Magnus, Luke, and myself, I had planned on telling you how much I loved you as soon as you came to get me, because I knew you would. Then I had to chose between myself and Magnus..." Raphael looked like he would cry and I found myself utterly speechless. "I had to pick myself, I owe Magnus my life and I could see how much he and Alec Lightwood need each other... I don't think Lightwood would survive if Magnus died." Raphael stops there, his eyes meeting mine, as if he was pleading with me to understand. 

I understood completely, I know what he was getting at with Magnus and Alec. Magnus had been the one to make Alec open up and embrace his impulses and emotions, he was the one and only love for Alec, and normally if a Shadowhunters loved one died, they would force themselves to get over it. If Magnus died, however, I fully believe that Alec couldn't brush that off, he would die right alongside Magnus.

But that's how I felt once I found out that Raphael had gone. I willingly gave up my immortality and my memories because I couldn't live without him.

"I died with you." I whisper after a moment, and I am sure if it wasn't for his vampire hearing then Raphael would't of even heard what I said.

"What?" He asks, hie eyes widening slightly.

It's then that a couple of tears slip from my eyes, when did I start crying? I don't know and I don't really care. I am finally able to say everything I ever wanted to say to Raphael and it seems like he feels the same way as I do.

"When you died... I died with you, when I found out about it I was crushed, I had never felt heartbreak before but I am pretty sure that's what it felt like," I say. I look over at Raphael who at some point has moved close to me. "I don't know if you hear about what I did." I say softly.

"What did you do?" He whispers whilst softly shaking his head.

"The only way for us to get out of that relm after we killed Sebastian, was for Magnus to give up his immortality-" 

"If he did that then he would die, all the years would catch up to him." Raphael looks slightly panicked. 

"Exactly, which is why I took his place... I was willing to become a Mundane to let him live," I let that set it before going on. "I guess I wanted to go back to normality, to get away from all of this, because all of this is what gave me you then took you away again. The deal was only sweetened when the demon made me hand over all of my memories of this world." I say.

"What!" Raphael is suddenly on his feet. 

"Like I said before, I could not live without you... I had just found out that you were dead, I wasn't thinking straight when I gave them over." I say, more tears escaping my eyes, great now I just look pathetic next to him, as least he could stop himself from crying. 

"So you just decided to forget all about me?" My heart hurts when I hear the hurt in his voice. I guess I never thought about it that way. I never thought that he would be hurt at the time, but now it does seem that way.

"No, no... that was not what I was going for, I swear to you!" I start to sound a little frantic now. "I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't want to forget anyone, it was so hard for me to forget people like Clary and Jocelyn, but what hurt the most is that I would't remember you, the person I loved the most! I just could handle the pain. It took over me, like I was a starving man with food sitting right in front of him but he was just never able to reach it." I am full on crying now. 

Raphael was standing there, staring at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite see because of the tears in my own. "You were dead Raphael, and I didn't know what to do with myself, I love you so much and I-" Suddenly I am no longer sitting on the plush, and super comfy sofa. Now I am standing next to the warmth of the fire, it was only then that I had realized I was shivering. That was not the most important thing though because what mattered most was that I was standing in Raphael's arms.

One of his hands tangled in the hairs on the nape of my neck, the other was firmly placed on the small of my back pushing me close to Raphael's chest. My hands were placed just under his neck, gripping tightly onto his shirt, it was creasing under my hands. Normally he would kill me for doing something like that (he loves his suits) but it appears that he doesn't care.

"Sometimes you do need to just stop talking," He leans in closer to me until his lips are just mere inches from mine. It takes me a second to realize what was about to happen, and in that second I already feel a reply leaving my lips. 

"I thought you said my talking was perfect?" I ask and I am rewarded with a small kiss to the jaw which leaves my legs feeling weak. It's so soft and gentle, and nothing I ever expected from Raphael. I guess that is something I will get to explore if this works out. 

"You are perfect, but I could think of something much more perfect." He kisses my jaw again but this time on the other side, and it was so dizzily close to my lips that it was unbearable.

"Why don't you show me?" I reply back, a little breathlessly. I look up into his eyes to see nothing but adoration.

A second later I feel his lips again, and thank the angel that this time they are on my lips, I couldn't take any more teasing.

Much to my embarrassment a small moan escapes my mouth and I find my hands letting go of his shirt only to trail up his neck and into his hair. I pull on it slightly, messing it up from it's perfectly styled hair but he doesn't seem to mind. In fact it's the opposite, he seems to love it.

He deepens the kiss by tracing his tongue along my bottom lip, requesting to be let in, and of course I let him. One touch of his tongue against mine leaves me weak at the knee's. I'm unsure if it's because it's Raphael or if it's the vampire mojo he has. Whatever it is, it's leaving me boneless. 

Raphael seems to catch on because seconds later I have been hoisted in to his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist. It was a move that changed everything and we both knew it. Raphael pulls back, his eyes meeting mine, his pupils are large and full of question. I answer it by simply and boldly pulling my shirt over my head, knocking my glasses off in the process, everything other than Raphael gets slightly blurred as the glasses clatter to the floor. 

Raphael stares at me hungrily, in a way that's anything but real hunger. He leans forward to nip along my collar bone until he reaches my neck, there he drags his teeth along my pulse point. 

"Raph-" I start but once again his lips are on mine, I feel my back hit something, and I realize that he has pushed us up against one of the walls, knocking something over but neither of us seem to care. 

My lips fit his more than they ever did with Clary or Isabelle, they seem to be made for each other. At some point I notice that his fangs have came out and have caught his lip, making it bleed slightly but enough for a trickle to run down his chin. I pull back to look him in the eyes, the taste of copper is lingering in my mouth and I realize that he has done what he was supposed to, but it was in the best way possible. It has left me feeling amazing, and with Raphael standing between my legs and his hands framing my head on the wall, I finally know what heaven feels like. 

"Take me to the bedroom... I don't care what one." I whisper into his ear before giving it a teasing lick, he moans softly but he doesn't move. I use my hands to push his expensive jacket from his body before swiftly moving onto his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as I could as I was desperate to get to the goods underneath. With a little bit too much force, I yank the shirt open, causing several buttons to flying. 

"I'll pay for that." I whispered as I pepper his torso and neck with kisses, leaving marks that will be gone by the morning.

"Oh, I'll make sure of it." Raphael promises before tearing my jeans from my body and speeding off towards the closes't bedroom.  


	16. Chapter Sixteen- I think we're alone now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just a filler chapter, I had no idea what to do with it.

 

**Chapter Sixteen- I think we're alone now**

**Alec:**

Almost as soon as the portal behind Raphael and Simon was gone, Magnus swore under his breath. He looked slightly annoyed at something. 

"What is it baby?" I ask him straight away, it makes the others turn to look at him, but the way he glares at me I have a feeling he didn't want to be noticed right then. He turns to look at me, now that no one can see him, he mouths the words  _"no!"_ then his eyes flick to the side where Isabelle sits silently on the table in the middle of the room. She looked a little down but something along the lines of acceptance shines in her eyes. 

It was just then that I realized that now Raphael was back, thing's between her and Simon were not going to last long, they will eventually find out each other's feelings for each other. It's hard to run away from your feelings and I knew it. 

We probably just made matters worse by sending them off to Magnus' loft for the next couple of days, I will check in on them tomorrow and see how they are. I just hope they haven't done anything to tarnish that loft before I could get Magnus back to it. 

"It's nothing my darling," Magnus replies smoothly. "It's just... I will need to wait for Samuel's return before I can start the potion." 

"Why?" Clary asks within a second. "Why would you need to do that? Why can't we just start it now and finish it when he gets back?" She looks over at Jace and Isabelle for some back up but neither of them look like they are going to help. Isabelle doesn't even look like she is listening, she just stares off into space slightly. 

Magnus sighs slightly, as if he were expecting this argument. "Because biscuit, if we wait then the potion will harden and dry out by the time Sherman and Raphael are done. You don't understand how complex this potion is." Magnus informs her whist fiddling with one of the charms on his necklace. I notice how toned down he is today.

Fair enough it is still a little more extravagant than most people's casual clothes, what with the jewelry and the open black silk shirt that is showing way to much of his chest for me to concentrate. His shirt is matched by white skinny jeans which look like the are literally being held on by a thread as there are so many holes in them, they will be fun to tear off later. His shoes are a black sparkly material and the look like something I could never walk in, they look so stiff and tight. His hair is currently at my favorite style, up to the side with blonde highlights.

"Why can't we just call them back, they just got there so they wont be doing anything?" Clary suggests and it is finally what makes Isabelle stand from her seat on the table. 

"Leave them alone Clary." She states, looking very annoyed at the red haired girl. "I think some of the younger you is starting to come through because you need to be patient like the rest of us, but you were never the patient one were you." She snaps then turns to look at me. "I'm going for a walk, I will probably head back to the Institute. If anyone asks where you are I will cover for you so don't rush back." and with that she turns and stalks out of the room.

Clary looks a little bit hurt by what Isabelle said. Even though Isabelle was right, I still know that it was wrong for her to say those things to Clary, the girl didn't deserve it. 

"Just ignore her Clary, she's just upset." Jace soothes her before coming up behind her to run his hands up and down her arms. "You have dealt with a jealous Lightwood before, you can do the same again." He adds with a small wink towards me. 

"Oh, shut up Jace." I can't help the grin that pops up onto my face though, I can't be mad at him because I know what he is saying is the truth. Clary and I still managed to get along in the end no matter how badly I treated her when we first met. 

"I'm okay, I get what she is going through, maybe I should speak with Simon," Clary thinks out loud. "I can ask him to stop acting so heart eyed whenever Raphael is around? I mean it can't be that hard for him to do?" She suggests.

"Speak for yourself Fairchild." Magnus pipes up, at some point he had moved over to one of the plush armchairs to sit gracefully as he watches us all. "I for one completely understand what the boy feels." he looks me up and down before continuing. "I see Raphael being like me in this situation whilst Sherman is Alexander. Of course young Isabelle has found herself being the Lydia Branwell in this story, clinging onto Sherman as a second option after the death of the one she really wanted, Meliorn." Magnus finishes his explanation 

"My sister is not the Lydia." Jace argues back. "And you can't keep using your story about the crappy way your relationship started to solve everyone else's." Jace sighs as if he has heard Magnus use this story before. I for one have never heard him use it to fix a relationship, then again our's has been pretty good most of the time.

I look back to Magnus who look's ready to argue back, I know I have to stop it before it could get any further. "Jace, he wasn't trying to fix their relationship he was just saying he know's how Simon and Raphael feels, I think instead of arguing about it we should focus on helping them all through it like you all helped Magnus and I?" I say.

"I agree with Alec," Clary pipes up straight away then comes over to stand next to me, a grin on her face.

"Of course I want to help them, I have known Raphael longer than I have known any of your grandparents." Magnus holds out a hand for me, something that he does quite often, he just needs to be touched a lot so he knows I am still here.

I take his hand before gently coaxing him to stand up. "Great, now it's late and we have lots to do tomorrow." I leave the hint out in the air, waiting for Magnus to take it. 

"Yes, I suppose it is... Clary, Jace you are more than welcome to take the upstairs bedroom." Magnus offers them, one of his arms are winding their way around my waist as if he is making sure that I don't decide to leave. Like I would do anything as stupid as leaving.

"I think I will take you up on that offer." Jace winks at Clary and I think I could've spent my whole life not knowing what he was planning in his head.

"Gah, okay Jace, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Magnus then drags me out of the room before Jace could say anything else that might permanently scar me for life. I love both Jace and Clary but I do not need to know anything about that part of their relationship, I don't want them knowing about mine but somehow (Magnus) they fund out anyway.

"Thanks for getting us out of there." I say once Magnus has led us into his room. As soon as the door is shut behind is I am pulling him close to me again, I just need to feel him and I know that he feels the same way too.

"It's no problem my Darling, I don't need your spirits down for what I have planned tonight... that is, if you are planning on staying." Magnus wriggles his way out of my arms so he could cross over to his dresser in the corner of the room, when he gets there he starts removing his jewelry from his body. Most of the stuff is just necklaces and rings, he has so many rings... apart from the Lightwood ring. That is something I am going to find straight away, I don't care if I have to steal it because one way on another I will get that ring back onto Magnus's hand.

"Oh trust me I am up for whatever you have planned and you couldn't force me to leave, even if you tried." I say before walking up behind him and circling his hips with my hands, I watch over his shoulder as he removes the makeup from his face. My breath tickles his neck making him shiver and lean back into me more. I kiss his neck as he moves onto one of his eyes, taking off his makeup without magic is probably his own version of teasing me.

Two can play at that game.

I slowly increase my kisses on his neck until I reach the weak spot behind his ear, the one that makes him weak at the knee's. I kiss and nip at the skin there until it leave's a mark that would only vanish if he wants it too, and I highly doubt that will happen.

Just as he starts to lean back into it, I pull away from him until I'm on the other side of the room. He turns, his face showing mock hurt. He's always like this when I tease.

"Hurry up baby, we haven't got all night." I wink at him before lowering myself onto the bed. I stretch out onto my back until my shirt rides up slightly, allowing skin to show there. Magnus just stares so I know that whatever I am doing is working. To add salt to the wound, I stretch my body to it's full length which makes a small pleased moan slip from my lips. 

Seconds later I can feel Magnus's body on top of mine. Looking up I can see that whatever was left of his makeup a second ago, is now gone and he has allowed his demon mark to come through. I love when he does this, it only happens once in a while. Either when he is really angry or I have worked him up to the state he is in now. 

I know that I am going to be in for a good night when he allows them to be seen.

"You can be a right ass sometimes Alexander." Magnus growls out as he pushes up my shirt and kisses my stomach in several places, undoubtedly leaving marks behind him. 

"You love me anyway." I groan as his hands begin to unbuckle my belt swiftly.

"I love your ass anyway." Magnus is quick to rid me of my jeans before moving back up to my face.

He kisses me sweetly at first and I know that this is going to be a good night.

I am so glad that I found out he knew. There was no way I could have lasted a whole year without him, and I can't help but kick myself for how I acted earlier. 

How could I deny myself of this and how could I treat Magnus the way I treated him. 

With that last thought I lose myself in the pleasure that Magnus brings me. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen- Bite the Dust.

**Chapter Seventeen- Bite the dust**  

 **Raphael:**  

Deep down in my gut I regret what happened between Simon and I last night.  

Don't get me wrong, I love that I now get to be with him and I cannot describe how amazing it felt waking up with him this evening. I loved watching him sleep, his body already getting him used to being a vampire by not forcing him awake during the day. Not that he got much sleep last night. 

But now here I am, watching protectively as he sleeps soundlessly as the day outside slowly fades away. And I can't help but face straight away that I now have to kill the man I love. 

I know that it will only be for a short while and then he will be back with me for as long as he stays a vampire. I don't know what will happen when he ends up becoming a Shadowhunter again. I don't know how that will work out for us. I can't live my life like Magnus, knowing that one day the one I love is going to die.  

For the moment though I push that thought to the back of my mind because currently it's not my most important problem. What I am faced with now is changing Simon.  

All I need to do is drain him of most of his blood and he should be fine, I made sure he drank as much of mine as possible during last nights activities. That is probably why he is so passed out right now, he must be really space out from how much he drank.  

My mind is screaming at me to just get it over and done with. To reach over and grab the wrist that is closest to me and to bring it to my mouth. It won't take long and hopefully Simon won't wake and be forced to watch me do what I am doing. I don't want him to be in any pain or discomfort when I do this so perhaps doing it whilst he is still sleeping would be a good idea. He will wake up as a vampire without knowing any difference. I will make sure to supply him with enough blood that when it comes down to him waking up as a fledgling, he will feel no discomfort.  

A buzzing noise from the living room catches my attention. I know it is the phone that I left in my jacket pocket. It's probably still lying on the floor from when I dropped it last night. A moment later I have grabbed it from the floor and ended up in the kitchen. I made sure to pull on my rumpled clothing on the way. Even though I knew no one could see through phones, I didn't feel comfortable standing on the phone whilst naked.  

"Raphael..." 

"My dearest friend, just calling to check up on you and see if you are ready to move on with this whole vampire business?" 

"Magnus, I told you I would call when I was ready."  

"Yes but you see, the absence of Sally is proving to be a difficult problem for us and we will need him back a soon as possible."  

"His name is Simon, Magnus. And fine meet me at the cemetery in 20 minutes... bring blood with you, I don't have time to get any." 

 With that last comment I hang up the phone  

Crap.  

Now I have even less time than I expected to make up my mind. I knew I had to be quick on the phone to Magnus or he would expect something had happened between Simon and I, he would be right but I know Simon wants to break the news to his girlfriend before we start acting like a real couple would.  

I guess right now the only thing I can do is make this as painless as possible by draining Simon before he wakes up. I just hope my decision wont annoy him when he wakes up. The last thing I need is for him to be annoyed at me so soon in our new relationship. 

In a flash I am back at Simon's side. He is laying on his back with his head turned away from me so I have the perfect advantage point to do this.  

With a sigh I lean down to press a gently kiss over the vein in his neck before whispering, "I love you."  

Simon lets out a pleased noise but thankfully doesn’t wake up as I sink my teeth into his neck.  

 

*5 minutes later* 

For the first time since I was changed I feel the urge to throw up everything in my stomach then take an hour long shower. I can't help feeling dirty over what I just did to the man I love. It took me much longer than usual because it took me so long to swallow down the mouthfuls I had taken from Simon. My entire being told me to stop killing him and to protect him instead. I only stopped when I knew I had taken enough and when my mind told me that I couldn't do this anymore.  

Now I am staring down at a very pale and sickly looking version of Simon. He's not breathing and his heart is not bleeding but I know that he is alive and in less than and hour he will be back to me.  

With that thought I dress him in the clothes he wore last night. Well everything apart from a shirt as I got a little too enthusiastic undressing Simon last night. It was torn in several places so to avoid any embarrassment I stole a simple black t-shirt from Magnus before finally pulling his ugly flannel shirt back onto his shoulders. I can't wait to get him back home so I can dress him properly. 

With that I lift him in my arms until he is cradled against my chest. I take one last look out of the window to check for any last rays of sunlight but I am happy to see that night has fully settled over New York.  

I then run out of the door.  

With the use of the many alley's and backstreets in Brooklyn, I make it to the cemetery in no time at all. I think it helps that I was pushing myself to my limit to get Simon safe as fast as I could.  

When I get there I find that Magnus, Alec, Clary and Jace are already standing around waiting for us next to a freshly dug grave. I place Simon in the grave before turning around to look at the others.  

"Do you have everything we need?" I ask them and I briefly glance at a small cooler box beside Magnus. Going by scent I can tell that there is several packets of blood sitting in there for when Simon wakes up. 

"We got it all sorted, now Clary if you want to get started on burying your friend..." Magnus trails of with a wave of his gloved hand. A second later a blue spark flashes from his hand and a shovel appears in Fairchild's hand.  

"We don't have all day so hurry up." I snarl at her. She seems taken aback by my harshness but she just glares at me in return.  

"What has you so worked up." Magnus asks as he comes to stand next to me. One of his eyebrows are raised in knowing and it makes me want to punch him. 

"It's none of your business Magnus, why are you so interested in my relationship? Are you not getting enough attention in your own?" I snap at him. I see the Lightwood boy turn to me, anger clear in his eyes but he stops in his tracks when Magnus laughs.  

"My dearest Raphael. You just admitted your relationship and that is all I wanted to hear from you." Magnus pats my shoulders before walking over to his taller boyfriend and wraps his arms around his waist. "And I am perfectly happy with Alexander thank you very much." He states before kissing Lightwood on the cheek.  

"Wait are you dating Simon?" Clary asks as she continues to shovel dirt over Simon in the grave. Maybe I should have brought something for Simon to change into. I can't have him walking around the streets covered in mud. I'll just give him my jacket when he wakes, I don't care what the others will say.  

"It's none of your business... but I suppose you could say that yes." I tell them before noticing the weird look on Lightwood's face. "Look he is going to be mad at me for telling you. He wanted to tell your sister first." I say and Alec finally looks at me with something other than anger and annoyance in his eyes. 

He looks at me sadly. "I think she already knows, she ran off last night after you both left and the only thing we have heard from her is that she is taking over for Simon and Clary to watch over Clary's parents." He tells me than shakes his head slightly. "Can you just try and hold off on the PDA around her until she gets over all of this? That's all I ask."  

"I think that can be arranged." I agree. I then go back to watching Clary slowly shovel all of the dirt back into Simons grave. It shouldn't be too long now  until he wakes up. So to prepare for that moment I cross over to the cooler so I could pick out several bags of blood. We don't need to be taken off guard when he comes out of the mud.  

After that I just sit back and wait. The events from last night are still going through my head, part of me thinks I should tell Magnus what we did in his bed without permission but I also think that I don't care. Last night was one of the best nights of my long life so I won't apologize for anything that happened. The one I will have to deal with is Lightwood. I don't imagine him taking the news very well.  

First I take away his sisters boyfriend and now he finds out that I had sex with him in the bed that he shares with his own boyfriend. I don't fancy being the target of a Shadowhunter. Not now that I have Simon in my life.  

In my train of thought I didn't notice Clary sit down beside the grave. She was finished and she had been for a while. Well I am guessing it has been a while because in the next minute the ground under the grave begins to tremble.  

I am up in a flash, I make sure to Push Clary back towards Jace before she gets hurt. The boy pulls Clary to him protectively then pulls out one of his Seraph blades just in case things to don't go to plan.  

The grave beside me suddenly bursts up and Simon crawls out from the grave. His eyes are wide and feral as he gives us all the once over. He looks like he is about to pounce so I tear off the top part of the blood packet before giving it to him. He stares at me like I was the sun before bringing the blood to his mouth and gulping it all down. I had over another one to him, blood drips all over Magnus's shirt. I think he notices that it was his because I can feel his glare on my back as I continue to hand bags over to Simon. 

When he finishes the fifth bag he stops and leans forwards on his hands, his breathing is harsh. He then turns to look up at me and I can see that he is okay, he's gotten over the first part of being a vampire now all I have to do is take him home and we can be happy.  

"Simon! Are you okay?" Clary calls out to him from where she still stands in Jace's arms. Simon pays no attention to her, in fact the only thing he does is reach up for me. My heart aches for him so in one swift movement I have pulled my coat off and put it on him instead. It helps hide the dirt and blood from him and it also allows me to hug him tightly without getting anything on me. 

"I don't remember anything." Simon states as he hides his face in my neck. He sounds like a lost little boy and I feel sorry for him. It's so weird, I have never felt sorry for anyone like this since I was changed. That seems to be happening a lot with Simon and I can't say that I don't like it.  

"I know, I'm sorry that is my fault." I say as I thread my fingers through his hair. "I didn't want you to feel any pain so I did it whilst you were sleeping." I tell him. 

He laughs against my neck and his breath sends a shiver down my spine. "I should be annoyed or creeped out that you sucked my blood without me knowing but if I am being honest, I don't care that much anymore."  

"Perhaps we should move Sherman out of here. You can both go back to my loft if you wish for some privacy before returning back to the hotel?" Magnus suggests from where he is still stood cuddles up next to Alec. They both look at us with fond expressions on their faces.  

I guess everyone grew a little closer after I died. Alec didn't seem so done with Simon anymore he actually looked like he saw Simon as a friend. Well maybe as much of a friend as a guy can be with the older brother of his girlfriend.  

"Can we go?" Simon asks.  

"Yeah, let's go before anyone starts questioning what we are all doing out here." I pull Simon up with me whilst making sure he is still covered by the jacket. I only feel the smallest regret about wasting the jacket, but giving it to Simon just seems like something bigger. It something that I need to do, I need to care for Simon and make sure he knows that I love him. And for me one of the biggest ways for me to do that is to show him that he obviously means more to me than some silly jacket. 

Everything is worth it as long as Simon knows how much I love him.


	18. Chapter Eighteen- Used to know

 

**Chapter Eighteen- Used to know**

**Alec:**

The atmosphere in Magnus's home is very calming and soothing. All of us bar Izzy is here and we have all went off into our own little worlds to spend some time with our boyfriends and girlfriends. 

I am sitting pretending to read but I'm really just watching Magnus do his thing with Magic. It always amazes me when he does it. I love how concentrated he looks as he mixes ingredients together, and the way his hands shine with blue flames every so often. 

It sends me back to the last time I was doing this. It was before we came back in time. Magnus was going on and on about this beautiful baby his friend Catrina found in the rubbish outside a hospital. He was the high warlock so he had to go over and make sure this baby warlock was okay but ever since then he was taken with the poor thing. I know that Magnus was hinting about the child, he wanted one so badly, and little did he know I was working in secret with Catrina as I planned on adopting the baby to surprise Magnus.

It hurts my heart a little to know that I was so close to properly starting my life with Magnus, now I will have to wait years until I can see the baby that I saw as my son. It just crossed my mind that maybe I should tell Magnus what my plan was but I think that I would just break his hear if I told him now. I couldn't do that to him, not after him wanting a child for so long now. 

I guess I also don't want to let him down. He had no idea that I was fully going trough with adopting the little blue baby. And for me to tell him now it might just break his heart.

Something else that has me wondering is if the little boy is alive now. According to Magnus, baby warlocks grow at weird stages after they are born so I can't help but wonder if my little boy is out there somewhere in the world. 

Maybe I should try contacting Catrina once Magnus is finished with the potion he has been working on for the past four hours. I hope he finishes soon, as Magnus says, I am like a cat and sometimes I just need his company. I would never admit it to anyone but Magnus, but I am a sucker for cuddling. 

It probably started when I grew up with Isabelle and then Max. They both had a habit of crawling into my bed whenever they were scared, and sometimes when Isabelle knew that I had a bad day she would come in just to keep me company. She knew that her hugs used to make me feel better. Those nights ended with the arrival of Clary. 

That's when I started to lose myself and treat my sibling the way they shouldn't be treated. After that Isabelle stopped coming in to see me at nights. She was the only one who knew that I was gay and usually she would let me know how much she loved me and didn't care with her hugs. Then I started becoming an asshole to her and she had her own problems to deal with. After that we just didn't have the time to cuddle up together. The fact that I started spending time with Magnus and staying over at his home had also put a wedge in our cuddle time. 

That was always something I pictured doing with my children. I want to be close with them in a way my parents never were with us. I wan't them to be able to talk to me when they are scared or just whenever they want to talk. I don't want any of them going through what I went through most of my life. I don't know if I could handle them feeling the same way I felt towards my parents. 

"Darling, are you alright?" Magnus questions. It is only then do I realize that I am gripping onto the book in my hand so hard that it looks like it might break. Magnus is stirring the contents of the potion whilst eyeing me up and down. The concern is clear in his eyes. 

"Oh, uh... yeah I'm perfect." I say as I close the book before gently putting it on the table next to me. "How is that coming along?" I ask. I get up to walk around behind him. Now that he is finally standing still and not using magic I can get that hug that I wanted. I lean my head on his shoulder before wrapping my arms around his waist placing a gentle kiss on his neck as I go. Hopefully it is enough to distract him from the weird episode I just went through. 

"Hmm," He sighs as he lets his body rest back against mine. "I think it's time you called Isabelle back here, the potion is done I just need to keep stirring until she arrives." Magnus tells me then reaches over for a small glass vial. He opens it then reaches a hand back to entangle his hand in my hair. It feels nice and I am about to close my eyes and let myself relax into it when a sharp tugging then a small shock of pain has me jumping back. 

"Ow! Magnus what the hell?" I question as I rub the tender spot on my head. It doesn't hurt that much but it was just the shock of it happening in such a nice moment. 

Magnus giggles slightly as he places strands of my hair into the vial with one hand whilst the other continues to stir. "I'm sorry my darling, but it was needed." He coos then leans back to kiss my cheek. He continues to laugh at my face as he pulls back to yank out some of his own hair and put it in next to mine. After that he puts the stopper back onto the vial. "I need you to do the rounds to collect hair." Magnus thrusts the vial towards me then points to the door. 

I just stare at him with a small pout, waiting for an apology worth my help. I cross my arms over my chest as stare out the window on the other side of the room. Magnus sighs.

"You are such a stubborn child." Magnus loops one arm around my neck to pull me closer. It is so sudden that I find myself grabbing onto his hips to steady myself so I don't go flying into him. The touch is welcomed as Magnus pushes himself closer to me to press a kiss onto my lips. It was the suddenness of it that took my breath away, that and this body is still young and hasn't experienced much when it comes to this sort of thing. I moan softly against his lips, trying to take it a little further but as soon as the sound is out Magnus pulls away, holding the vial up in front of my face. "Hurry it along my love, I will be here when you return." I grab the vial from him before picking up my phone from the table so I could call Isabelle. 

"You are lucky I love you so much. If I didn't love you then I would't be doing this for someone who is such a big tease." I say as I walk towards the door. 

Magnus lets out a little laugh that sounds almost like a scoff. "Alexander love, you know you love it when I tease." He is not wrong but I chose to ignore it. I huff before walking out of the room. I hear Magnus laugh again then yell. "I love you too Alexander." I grin as I continue to walk away from the room I left him in. 

As soon as I am around the corner I find my mind wandering back to the small baby. I know that Catrina found him years from now, left inside a bin outside the hospital she worked in. But I can't help but hope that he is around here somewhere and if he is, I know he will be with his mother for a while. Well I hope so anyway. I can't imagine why anyone would want to get rid of such a beautiful and sweet little boy. 

I guess that some people in our world-or in the mundane world- can't handle something like a warlock baby. But I know that I can and I want to more than anything. I never said it out loud to anyone but I want nothing more than to have a child, a life with Magnus. And I knew deep down that that little blue baby was the one for us. And I will make sure that I will find that little blue boy and give him the best life I possibly could. 

I reach the door to the room that Simon

and Raphael are lounging about in. It's very sweet to see Simon this way, even though should be annoyed about the way he is doing this without thinking of my little sister. But I can't seem to be mad at him for it. currently he is lying along the sofa with his head in Raphael's lap. They are speaking softly to each other whilst Raphael strokes a hand through Simon's hair. 

I knock on the door to let them know I was there, even though I probably didn't need too. They both look up anyway when I make my way into the room, unstopping the vial as I do so. 

"Magnus sent me to steal your hair." I say before realizing that sounded stupid. Shaking my head I then take a deep breath and try again. "I mean he sent me to get a strand or two for the potion." I correct myself as a blush creeps onto my face. Even with age I still can't seem to get over my inability to speak properly and without blushing. Magnus finds it sweet but everyone else just teases me about it, which then leads to me being embarrassed and blushing even more. It's an endless cycle that usually ends with my hiding my face in Magnus's shoulder. 

Simon grins at me and I can tell that he is about to make fun of me so before he could say anything I thrust the vial towards them. "Please hurry up I still need to see Clary, Jace, and Izzy." I say and that is enough for the grin on Simon's face to fall. I know he is not looking forward to seeing Isabelle and having a very uncomfortable chat about what is going to happen now. God. I feel sorry for the guy. I don't even want to be in the same building as them when they have that conversation. Maybe I can talk Magnus into taking me out for dinner or something. 

Raphael see's the look on his boyfriends face. He leans down to whisper something in Spanish that I'm betting Simon doesn't even understand, but it makes him calm down anyway. After that Simon reaches up to pull a couple of his hairs from his head, followed by Raphael. They both put their hair in and now I can't tell the difference between their's and mine. Magnus's is easy to spot as he pulled it from his electric blue tips that he is sporting today and it always has lasting glitter on it. 

"Thank you...and Simon?" I say, hesitating slightly as I try to figure out what I want to say. "You and Isabelle are going to be okay... she knew that this would happen sometime. Well not with Raphael but she knew that your feelings for men where always a little more than your feelings for her." I tell him in a way that is supposed to be comforting but all it does is make Simon look even more guilty. 

"Dios! Go finish your rounds Lightwood." Raphael looks slightly annoyed and curls himself around Simon a little more than before, but I think it's only because Simon looks so guilty when he has nothing to be guilty about. 

With that I turn and almost sprint out of the room. I don't need to be involved in any relationship drama that is not my own. And thankfully-for the first time- I have no drama in mine whilst mostly everyone else does. 

Next up on the list is Clary and Jace. And god do I wish I wasn't the one dealing with this. They could barely keep their hand off each other now and I have no idea why. Maybe it's the young teenage hormones they both possess now. I mean I would be lying if I said that my own hormones are not making it difficult for me to be around Magnus without some embarrassing moments.

I reach their room and I thank all the heavens that I remember to knock on the door. When it opens Clary is no longer in the room, she is currently hiding in the on suit bathroom that came with the room. I can tell she is hiding due to the fact that the door slammed shut just as I walked into the room and all of their clothes are around the room. A t-shirt belonging to one of them is hanging off of one of the lamps.

Jace is the one who comes to the door and to my horror he is standing in only a towel.

"By the angel, Jace. Could you not have dressed a little before answering the door." I say as I turn away slightly.

"Please, you know you are loving this." Jace laughs then goes over to sit on the bed. A silent statement that I should follow him inside. "What can I do for you? What is needed so badly that you had to interrupt us when we-" A shout from Clary in the bathroom cuts Jace off and I have never been so glad for her being there.

"God, I do not need to know what you were up too and I will be gone as soon as I get a strand of hair from the both of you. Magnus needs it...quickly." I say because knowing those two they will try putting it off until they are done with what they are doing."

"Sure," Jace yanks out his hair without a second thought and holds out his hand for me. After I take it from him he gets up from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom. Once there he opens the door slightly so he could look into the room at Clary. There is a bit of shuffling and a small argument before a small "Ow" was heard and Jace pulls his head back out from the door, which slams behind him. "This good enough?" He asks as he places a long strand of fiery red hair into the vial. 

"Perfect, now I just need to get Isabelle back here..."I trail off with a sigh because I know that this is not going to be easy at all. Jace gives a shudder and I bet he is thinking the same thing I am.

"Good luck with that." He says then his face breaks out into a grin. "Now will you please leave. I mean I'm not bothered with people watching but I don't think Clary is very fond of the idea."  Jace winks and I feel myself physically shudder at the idea. Just the thought alone confirms what I already knew. I am 100% gay and I don't think that is going to change. 

"Jace! By the angel, would you just shut up!" Clary pokes her head out from the door. Thankfully she has a bright green glittery towel wrapped around her. "You do remember that you are talking to Alec? You do remember that he is gay?" She asks then smiles at me slightly. Her cheeks are a bright red that contrasts against her pale complexion. 

"No one can resist me, not even Alec." Jace winks at me again before leaning a little closer. I jump up before he could touch me.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to decline that offer...Magnus uh, he-he needs me." I stammer as I trip over my own feet to get out of the room as fast as I could. 

"You bet he does! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jace yells after me just before the door slams shut behind me. I can hear Clary yelling at him but he is just laughing it off. 

I hurry away from the room before I hear something that may scar me for life. I pass the room belonging to Raphael and Simon to see that the door is wide open. They had progressed from sweetly snuggling and whispering sweet nothings on the sofa, to Simon being shoved against the deep purple wall whilst Raphael roughly presses against him whilst joined at the lips. 

What the hell is it with people today? With a sigh I shield my eyes as I pull the door shut to give them some privacy. 

Why is it that everyone else in this house is getting something whilst I am the only one who isn't. Last night was the closest we had gotten. All he did was undress me down to my boxers then made out with me for a while. After that he just snuggled into me and fell asleep. I have no idea why he is holding out on me when normally I find it hard to keep up with the horny little warlock. 

With a long sigh I make my way into the front room of the house. Turning my phone on as I go. It takes a while for me to use it thought because of the amount of texts and missed calls that come through from my parents, it ends up crashing the phone for a good five minutes. Most of the texts are from Mum, wondering where Isabelle and I had gone to. It was fair for her to be worried considering she hasn't heard from me in over two days. 

Answering her can wait though because I have more important things to do. I scroll through my numbers until I find Isabelle's name. I press call after a moments hesitation. I know this conversation won't be pleasant for either of us and I feel like it is going to be hard to get Isabelle to come here. She is going to take this whole thing with Simon pretty hard at first but I'm sure she will make a quick recovery. She has always know how Simon has felt about Raphael. It is just obvious that they are meant to be together and Isabelle just hasn't found that person she is mean't for. What she needs to do now is just sit down with Simon and talk out whatever this is. 

She answers after a couple of rings: 

**_"Yeah, Alec?"_ **

"Hey Izzy... I hate to do this to you but Magnus needs you back here." 

**_"...why?"_ **

"The potion is almost ready and we have everyone else's memories apart from yours." 

_**"Can't you please come to me?"**  _

"Isabelle...you need to face up to this. All it is doing is making the both of you unhappy." 

**_"I'm fine, oh god, Alec. I am perfectly fine!"_ **

"Isabelle you don't have to lie to me, I get that this must be hard for you-"

**_"Alec. You are not listening to me. I am fine with all of this, I made my peace with it years ago... then again I didn't expect Raphael to actually come back. But yes I am okay with all of it."_ **

"If you were fine with it then why did you run?" 

**_"Well, I must admit it was a little hard at first but the reason I ran was because all of this is new for them. They need the time to get to know each other and explore their relationship without the weight of Simon's ex hanging around."_ **

"Isabelle. That's not how they feel at all! Everybody is so worried about you."

**_"Me? I can handle myself, tell them to calm down and that I will be there soon."_ **

"Isabelle, we all love you so of course we are going to be worried about you. You may be able to take care of yourself but you are our family so please don't do anything like that again, please?" 

**_"Don't get sappy on me big brother, I'm not used to you using that tone on anyone apart from Magnus."_ **

"Shut up and promise me you will stop being silly over this?" 

_**"Fine, fine. If it helps you sleep at night. I promise to stop being silly now let me enjoy my walk to Magnus's alone, and you should go spend time with your boyfriend before everybody starts to remember him."** _

Wit that last comment Isabelle ends the call. The abrupt silence takes me off guard for a moment but after a moment I come back to my senses. I shove my phone into my back pocket before crossing the hall to where Magnus's hidden potion room lies. 

He is still standing where he was when I left him, the only difference is that he has began to stir with the other hand whist his free one reads a random magazine that he must have conjured up. He doesn't hear me walk in so to let him know I was there I slowly wrap my arms around his waist, dropping a kiss on the strip of free skin on his neck that makes him shiver. 

"Finally, I was missing you. Life is boring when you are not around." He hums before leaning back into me with a small smile spreading on his face. 

"I could say the same, but boring is not the word I would use." I say as we rock slightly to the movement of his stirring. "I think the word lonely and colorless would be more fitting when it comes to us." I say. Magnus makes a sad noise at the word lonely.

"I will make it my life goal to make sure you are nothing but happy and surrounded by love. You will never be lonely again as long as I am around." Magnus switches his stirring hand again before using his free hand to pull my head around to look at him. This gives him access to my lips. "It will all me so much better once this is done." Magnus whispers after he pulls away.

A thought suddenly hit me when he mentioned the potion sitting in front of us. "Magnus baby..." I trail off. The question is only a whisper that brushes over his soft lips but it was enough for him to hear me. 

"Yes, my darling Alexander." He one ups me on the pet names, as always. 

"Have you thought of adding any of your friends to the list of those we want to give the potion to?" I ask him. Catrina fills my mind. Her and the sight of my little baby. 

"I have many friends Alexander, but none who mean so much to me needs the potion. Raphael seems to know everything anyways, and I am betting that if he knows then Ragnor knows. I don't need this potion." He says then pulls back slightly to look at me. 

"...what about someone like, well, uh. Catrina?" I struggle to get the words out without making it look like I was too eager." 

"Hmm, I never considered her. Why? Would you like me to involve Catrina for any specific reason?" Magnus raises his eyebrows and I can tell then that he knows something is up with me. 

Panic fills me slightly at his questioning gaze. I had no real answer for him and he knew it, the quirk in his eye proves that. "Alexander-" 

"There's no reason!" I burst out a little suddenly. It startles him and makes him step back from me slightly. "Sorry. I mean, there is no other reason apart from me loving you and wanting you to have your friends know who you are." I lie, well it's kind of true. 

"How sweet, but I am over 400 years old, I can tell when someone is lying to me." Magnus looks a little hurt at my lying but I know it is for a good cause. 

I am about to apologize when the door to the room opens and a cold looking Isabelle walks into the room. It must be raining outside because her hair and clothing are dripping onto the floor.

"Hello boys! Hope I'm not interrupting anything." She calls out cheerily as she shrugs off her wet suede jacket. The thing would probably be ruined if she didn't have someone like Magnus who both had magic and appreciated fashion. Just as I think that, the man sends a spark of blue flames towards the soiled fabric that leaves the cream colored thing dry and looking brand new.

"No my dear, you are right on time. Alec was just leaving and I could use civilized company." Magnus turns from me and the gesture makes what he said so final.

He is mad at me, that is clear but I know that when he finds out what I am doing, he will be so happy with me. I can ignore him being mad and pushing me away for now. It will all be worth it in the end when I bring home that little baby boy for us.

"Right, yes... just leaving." I say before leaning over to drop a kiss onto Magnus's head. "I love you." I mumble just for him before walking over to the door where Isabelle still stands. "You sure you're okay?" I ask, worry leaking into my voice.

"Yes, you idiot now get outta here." Isabelle grins before gracefully stepping over to Magnus who looks a little flustered. I know that look, it's the look he has whenever he is mad at me and I tell him I love him. He has an issue with me going anywhere far from him on a good day. So when we are fighting, he can't remind me how much he loves me. He always has a fear that once I walk out of the door, he might not see me again.

I take my time walking out of the door, waiting to see if he will say anything.

He doesn't.

It hurts a little in my chest when he stays silent, but it is easy for me to push the pain away when I remember the thought of him and I becoming parents at the end of all of this.

I make my way up to the room Magnus and I share. When I get in there I spend several minutes looking around the drawers and small storage boxes that sit in the wardrobe. The subject I'm looking for is any sort of paper and a pen.

The idea that I could have the chance to get my baby almost takes over me. I just have to plan the perfect way to tell Catrina what I want. I also need to think of a way of breaking the good news to Magnus.

I don't think it will matter much to him. He will be happy to know that he finally has the chance to be the father he has wanted to be for so long.

We will both be fathers, and our little family will be the most perfect thing in the world. 

I can't wait!


	19. Chapter Nineteen- New Perspectives

 

**Chapter Nineteen- New Perspectives**

**Isabelle:**

Once Alec has left the room Magnus turns back to what he is doing. I am about to speak when he suddenly snaps his fingers and with a flash of blue a small vial appears in his hand. It is filled with what must be the hair of everyone else. 

"Isabelle, would you please?" Magnus turns to look at me slightly then flicks his eyes up to my hair. There is something in his eyes to show that he is not happy and I have a feeling that the reason why is Alec. Usually Magnus is the one to make sure Alec knows that he is loved but this time he didn't. I think it is the first time in years that I have seen Magnus not tell Alec that he loves him. I am beginning to think that the relationship drama is no longer between Simon, Raphael, and myself. It has now moved onto Magnus and Alec. 

I notice Magnus has now fully turned around to look at me. It was then that I realized that I had been staring at him the whole time without even moving. "Oh! sorry. Yes, here you go." I yank a couple of my hairs out before walking over to him. He holds out his hand and I place the hair on his palm. After that he turns around and drops the hairs into the potion. 

"Isabelle my dear, would you get the others. They will be needed for the spell." Magnus asks without turning around this time. Well, it's not so much a question, it was more like an order. Considering he is trying to do this potion and the fact that something is so obviously going on with him and Alec, I decide that it is best if I don't answer. 

I walk from the room to find Alec sitting in the large living room. He is busy writing something down on a pad of paper. And by the look on his face, it is something very important that he is trying to get right. 

"Alec?" I say and it makes him jump. He looks up then quickly rips out the paper from the book so he could shove it into his pocket as quickly as possible. I knew then that he was hiding something from me, and most likely everyone else including Magnus. "Well that wasn't suspicious. I want to know what that was about later but for now I need you to get Simon and Raphael down to Magnus as we are all needed for the spell." I say without giving him a chance to stutter out some flimsy excuse or lie. 

He looks like he is going to argue back for a moment. But then he sighs and sags against the seat. He probably knows that there is no reason to argue when he knows that he was not sly when trying to hide whatever he was writing. He looks back up long enough to nod his head at me. 

With that I turn with a flick of my hair. I need to prove to everyone that I am totally fine with losing Simon. I don't want anyone to treat me like I am fragile when I know I'm not, and everyone else knows I'm not. But for now I think it would be best if I wasn't the one turning up at their door, especially when they are most likely "getting to know each other".

Speaking of that, the sounds coming from Jace and Clary's room suggests that Simon and Raphael are not the only ones getting better acquainted. With a small smirk I bang on the door with my fist.

A silent cry from the room tells me that my attempt at frightening them worked. I hear them scramble slightly before I hear Jace yelling. "For goodness sake Alec, I was kidding when I offered you the chance to watch- Izzy?" Jace looks surprised when he opened the door.

"You offered to let Alec watch? Wow Jace I didn't know you were that sort of guy." I say with a small laugh. His cheeks flush slightly more than they already where. He shakes off his shock quickly. 

"I didn't know you were back. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asks. Suddenly sounding very protective and supportive. It is exactly the kind of thing I didn't want.  

"I'm fine Jace. I am able to handle myself and this whole thing with Simon is low on my priority list. I do need something from you, and that is for you and Clary to get dressed and come downstairs to Magnus. He needs you." I say and a small smirk grows on Simon's face.

"Why? Is Alec not enough for him?" He grins then suddenly winces in pain. Clary steps out from behind him, wearing what must be one of Magnus's shirts and a pair of leggings. 

"Jace, enough. This is serious." Clary shakes her head at her boyfriend then turns to me with a smile. "Iz! I'm so happy you came back, I was so worried when you ran off." Clary wraps me in a hug. I return it gladly. I may be able to handle this but sometimes I will need a little support and Clary, being a girl who knows Simon well, is just the person I need right now. 

"I was needed here, as usual." I say with a small laugh. "Okay Jace hurry up, everyone is probably waiting." I order and with a grunt Jace walks back into the room to pull on a spare pair of jeans and a shirt that was hanging on the lamp. 

"Happy?" He asks as he joins the both of us in the hallway. "God, you and Alec are just around to ruin a good time." Jace grumbles then starts off down the hall. 

"He's a little cranky when frustrated." Clary says and it makes me cringe a little. It's not something I wanted to know about my brother. I decide not to reply to it because it would just be an invitation for her to keep talking about it. 

"So how is Simon? Is Raphael treating him okay because if he isn't he will have me to deal with." I say because it is true. We may no longer be together but I don't want Simon hurt. I still love him as much as I love my brothers and a little more than Clary and Magnus.

"Uh, they are almost perfect for each other. You should have been there when we were changing Simon." Clary stops to shake her head slightly. "I thought Raphael was going to explode with tension and I don't think I have ever seen someone look so happy to see their boyfriend crawl out of a grave." She adds with a smile. The comment makes me laugh because it does seem a little abnormal for someone to seem happy about that. 

We reach the room then. Everyone is already in there, each of them standing in a separate space around the potion. Magnus stands at the end of the table and he is currently holding a hand of Raphael and Jace. Raphael is holding Simon's whilst they speak softly to each other. They look incredibly happy and I have no clue why people would think that I would want to break something like that up. I am not blind and I am not selfish enough to do something that bad. Next to Jace stands Alec, who is looking a little put out. Probably because Magnus is holding Jace's hand instead of his. 

"For people who were telling me to rush, you sure took your time getting here." Jace looks annoyed at us. Well he looks annoyed at me and that's probably because I interrupted him. 

"Oh shut up Jace. I don't see anyone else acting like a baby here and you are not the only one frustrated. I believe the only two people here that aren't are Magnus and myself so quit it." I say as I walk over to grab Alec's hand. 

"Hey! What about me? I'm not frustrated." Alec says but the blush on his face tells a whole different story.

"Please, I could tell as soon as I walked in here. No need to lie big brother." Alec's mouth drops open and the blush on his cheeks gets darker. He ducks his head before he could meet anyone's eyes. I flick my eyes over to Magnus to see him grin slightly as he looks down at a dusty old book. 

"Should've taken me up on my offer." Jace winks at me before looking back at Alec again. "I could've done if for you if the whole glitter thing wasn't doing it for you anymore." Jace yelps in pain as blue flames appear from Magnus's hand. "Right, I am no longer holding your hand." Jace pulls back from Magnus. 

"Look, can we just get this over before the sun rises, and before Alec's face decides to burst into embarrassed flames?" I look up to see that it was Raphael who spoke. He was glancing at Simon who looked wildly uncomfortable and was holding Raphael's hand as loosely as possible. I know he is like this only because of me so I think it is time that I try to show that I'm okay with this. 

"I agree with Raphael." I pipe up, making both Simon and Raphael look at me. "I'm tired, Jace is frustrated, Simon is uncomfortable, and Alec is busy keeping secrets... oh sorry  meant to say embarrassed." I say making Alec glare at me.

"What are you hiding-"

"Okay! let's do this so you can all get out and leave me be." Magnus looks annoyed all of a sudden and he refuses to look over at Alec. He grabs Jace's hand again. "Clary hold onto Simon and Isabelle's hands please so we can complete the circle." 

As soon as Clary takes our hands, I feel the same tugging sensation that I did when we were dealing with the memory demon.

"Once again, this bond can't be broken... so no matter what Alec don't break it this time, no matter what petty secret may be revealed." Magnus snaps without looking up at Alec. I feel Alec flinch against me and the rest of us look around at each other to see if anyone knows what is going on here. "Once I say the spell, we will go around naming the names of the people we want to remember. A memory of each person will be shown as a link to said person...we will start with Raphael." 

It goes on like that. Each of us naming the people we want to remember everything. It's all pretty normal memories, nothing that bad happens until it get's to Alec. By the time it get's to him, there isn't many people left to name, considering both Jace and I wen't before him he doesn't have to name the names of our parents and Max, and pretty much all of our friends know. To my surprise though, he starts to name some of our friends back in Alicante. 

"...Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, and...Catarina Loss." I notice Magnus freeze then. I watch as two memories of Aline and Helen appear above the potion before floating into the pink liquid. It was the memory that came up of Catarina that got my attention:

_Alec stands next to a small blue skinned woman (a warlock) who is wearing a nurses uniform. They are standing in a clean looking room that holds a single white table. In Alec's arms sits the cutest little blue baby who looks to be almost two years old. The woman next to Alec is grinning at the both of them and she is holding a large stack of important looking documents. The way she is standing allows word to be seen clearly,_ **ADOPTION.**

Alec drops his head after that. This was obviously something he didn't want anyone to know about this. Is this the thing he has been hiding. 

I look up my brother long enough to realize that both Jace and Magnus have said their names. I only look down when several balls of light float up into the air before splitting and flying off in several directions. They are gone in seconds and the potion in the middle dies and starts to harden. 

After that it is silent.


	20. Chapter Twenty- Baby blue?

 

**Chapter Twenty- Baby blue?**

**Alec:**

It was stupid of me not to think of what would happen when I said Catarina's name. We didn't have many memories together that didn't involve the baby. It was the only one that was important to me as it was the one when I found out that I would be allowed to adopt the baby. 

I just wish Magnus never found out this was. I also wish the whole thing was a little more private and without all of our friends present. 

"Alexander?" I hear Magnus ask me but I can't find it to look up from where I was looking at the floor. Jace's hand falls limp from mine and I find that I miss the comfort that comes from my parabatai and brother. Before Isabelle could do the same I grip onto her hand harder so she knows that I need her there. "What was that?" Magnus sounds closer to me so I am guessing that he had moved from where he stood next to Jace and Raphael. I guess he is no longer mad at me for keeping something from him. 

"I didn't want you to find out this way." I say without looking up. Isabelle squeezes my hand gently to let me know that she is there. I squeeze back because that little show of her being there has given me the confidence to look up at Magnus. 

I see that he standing at arms reach away from me and if I really wanted to all would have to do is hold out my hand and I could touch him. His eyes have gone back to their natural cat mode and they are filled with tears. I can't tell why he is crying and if it's good or bad. 

"You were going to adopt that little baby Cat found in the bins?" Magnus asked and from the side I can hear both Clary and Isabelle gasp at that little bit of information. "I didn't know you even wanted to be a father, let alone a father to a baby warlock." Magnus shakes his head slightly like he is finding it an almost impossible thing to imagine. 

It is then that I decide to drop my hold on Izzy so I could step towards Magnus. I half expect him to step away from me but I am pleasantly surprised when he steps closer so he could wrap his arms around my waist. He looks up at me with so much confusion in his eyes. "I have always wanted to be a father, but I just never saw myself actually being one until I realized I loved you." I tell him. I am only briefly aware of Isabelle shooing people out of the room to give us privacy. 

"Oh, my Darling, darling Alexander..."Magnus trails off as several tears slide down his cheeks. "I never even considered being a father until you came along and knocked down every single wall I had ever built around my heart." Magnus shakes his head before resting it on my shoulder. 

"I knew you wanted it though. I saw it the second you held that little blue baby in your arms." I tell him and I hear him laugh slightly in agreement. "He may be a warlock and non biological to you but I saw you in his eyes and that dark patch of hair he had." Magnus holds me tighter. "You are right Alexander. I wanted that baby, I wanted him for us." Magnus confirms. 

"I knew he was ours the moment I set eyes on him. This is why I needed Catarina. I refuse to let my little boy suffer the way he did." I say and it causes Magnus to sob slightly then pull back. 

"You have no idea how amazing it sounds when you call him your little boy, it makes him so real." Magnus cups my face. "Are we really seeking out to be fathers?" Magnus asks, one eyebrow raised. 

"If you want to, then that is what we are doing." I say before kissing his forehead. 

"I would love nothing more." He confirms before pouncing on me to get access to my lips. 

The kiss is sweet at first, a loving kiss that pours all of our emotions into it but soon it turns into a little more that leaves me weak at the knees. I don't try to further it along because I know Magnus is a little weird right now when it comes to this. But I am surprised when Magnus deepens it on his own. He pushes me gently until the back of my knees hit the edge of the small sofa on the far left side of the room. He breaks away from me to push me down on the sofa before clambering up to straddle my lap. 

His crotch comes flush to mine and it's enough to peak my interest before Magnus is kissing me again. Not giving me any time to get used to the new position we are in Magnus starts to shove my sweater from my body. 

A laugh from the other side of the door has me pulling back slightly. "Mags, baby, please lock the door." I whisper against his lips. With a swish of blue magic the door clicks signalling it locking. After that Magnus is back to removing our clothing. He had already removed both of our shirts and was busy working on my jeans. 

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now." Magnus states before getting flustered with the clothing, in a flash all of our clothes are gone and are now folded on the table beside the sofa. 

"I think do baby. I'm a teenager again... I have considered just going solo to the thought of you I have been that flustered." I tell him and it's enough to make him moan and kiss me and he ruts against me slightly. 

"I love you so much, no one can do what you do to me." Magnus pants between kisses. 

"I love you too baby, I never considered having a child with anyone but you." I tell him sweetly. 

"I have to say the same thing about you my Darling... now I know we can't make a child together but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the whole process of making one." Magnus then dives for my neck and reaches down in between our flushed bodies. 

It was then Magnus let me know just how much he loved me. 


	21. Chapter Twenty One- Argentina

**Chapter Twenty-One- Argentina**

**Catarina:**

I wake with a small start. The heat in the room is causing me to sweat a lot. But I guess that's a given when you sleep with the windows closed and blankets on you in a place like Argentina.

I can't even remember what it is that caused me to wake up in such a fright. I was having a very normal dream where I was sitting with Alec, introducing him to the little baby Max. There was nothing wrong with that.

It hits me suddenly that there is something wrong with that. That moment was not supposed to happen fro years to come. Why would I suddenly know that now? In fact how do I know so many things in this moment. Has Magnus been dealing with some magic again? It seems like a spell I know but for sure Magnus would not be playing around with something like that.

A small sob from the small cot in the corner of the room reminds me that I'm not alone. I push the thoughts of Magnus and what he done to the side. Pushing myself up from the stiff and uncomfortable bed I was sleeping in. Walking over to the bed in the corned I see that the small five year old I was collecting had now woken up.

The poor thing looked far too young to be a five year old. The boy was so thin and small that he could pass for 3. I know that as soon as I take him back to the clave, they will feed him up and hopefully get him back to the strength he needs to be to be a Shadowhunter.

Part of me doesn't want to take this poor, innocent, and neglected boy back to the Clave. I know he won't get the love and care that he so desperately needs. He is so touched starved that as soon as I lifted him from the makeshift bed he had on a dusty street corner he refused to let me go for hours. I only managed to let him go is when we booked ourselves into this run down hotel. I put him on the smaller bed.

He slept soundlessly on the lumpy and spring filled mattress. I guess the bed was a step up from what he had been sleeping in. My heart went out to the poor thing who had been abandoned by his parents when he was three years old. I have no idea how he managed to stay alive for the past two years on his own.

Currently the boy looks up at me with wide eyes. "Mama?" He asks as if he was confused as to who I was. He started calling me Mama pretty much off the bat and I didn't have the heart to tell him no, I wasn't his mama.

"Come on you." I say as I lift him back up into my arms. I put a spell on him yesterday so he would be able to understand and speak a little English. Otherwise we would both be lost as the only language he knows is a little bit of Spanish he must have learnt from living on the streets. He doesn't know much apart from Mama, Papa, hungry, and tired.

The boy looks at me with amazement in my eyes as I open a portal. Halfway through making it I decide that I have changed my mind on where I want to take the boy. I just hope they will be okay with me doing this.

"Close your eyes." I whisper to the boy so he hides his face in my hair. Once I deem him okay I set Magnus's loft in my mind before walking through the portal.

Magnus doesn't even look up when I walk out into the living room of his loft. "I knew you would be here at some point. You came a lot quicker than I expected." He flicks to another page in his book.

"Well, I want to know what you have done and I need to ask a favour of you." I say and it makes him look up. He set's his eyes on me for a second before the flick over to where the boy hides under my hair.

"That's not who I had in mind." Magnus smiles slightly before standing up. "What can I do for you Cat?" He asks.

"When I remembered everything, I was on a self imposed mission to find a loose young Shadowhunter who was running around the streets of Argentina." I start as I make my way over to the closest chair to me. "I just didn't know how young the poor thing would be." I say at the little boy shakes his head out from where it was hidden.

He looks around in amazement before resting on Magnus. "Mama?" He asks as if asking me who this man is. I see Magnus's eyes widen at the state of the young boy. How skinny he is and how matted his dark brown curls are.

"By the angel... what happened to him?" Magnus asks and it looks like he wants to reach out for the boy. Just the look on his face and the way he seems to gravitate to the boy in my lap makes me realize that I made the right choice in bringing him here.

"Abandoned by his parents at the age of three, he has been living on the streets for two years." I tell him.

"He is five?" Magnus gasps as if the whole thing seemed impossible.

"Mama!" The boy squirms slightly and to my surprise he reaches out for Magnus.

"Oh, do you mind?" I ask but by the look on Magnus's face I know that there was no reason to ask. Magnus reaches out and scoops the small child right out of my arms. The boy snuggles into him automatically.

"The poor thing. Does he have a name." Magnus strokes the matted curls out of the boys eyes as best as he could.

"We're not sure but I think he was called Rafael. I found a name tag on one of his little belongings. I might not be his name but it's the best I can give you." I don't think Magnus heard much that wasn't the boys name. They already look taken to each other. The boy didn't even look that comfortable with me.

"What was that favour you needed from me?" He asks as he continues to try and untangle the boys curls.

"Right, yes. I don't want to take the boy to the Clave just yet." I say. "He doesn't need so many rules and emotional neglect after all that he has been through so I was wondering if you could keep him for a while, just to give him what he needs." I ask and he looks up.

"You are asking me to foster him?" He asks then glances at his phone.

"Yes, I guess that is what I am asking." He looks down at the boy again with a wary look on his face. "I know this is a lot to ask and you will probably want to speak to Alec about it but-"

"I'll do it, I mean we'll do it." He cuts me off. His voice is so steady and sure. "It couldn't have come at a better time Cat, but there is something I need to ask from you."

I look at him properly and I can see hope and excitement in his eyes. I don't know why he would be so excited about this. I knew Alec was all up for being a father and adopting that baby but I didn't know Magnus felt the same way. "Anything." I say.

"Alexander told me what you and him were up too with that little warlock baby...and we were wondering if you could look into that for us, we both still want to adopt him." I am once again shocked. He just agreed to foster one child now he is asking me to look into another child for him to adopt. I have no idea what has gotten into him but I think I need to start spending more time with him. He has grown up without me even noticing.

"You are getting old Magnus Bane, but yes I will try to find him for you. But I must say to you that he might not even be born yet." I'm suddenly serious because I don't want to get his hopes up.

"I know, but we're willing to wait...especially if we have this one." Magnus holds the little boy closer. "Little Rafael... you know who's going to love this." Magnus groans slightly.

"Raphael? He won't shut up about it, you just know it." I laugh at him and it makes little Rafael look up at us.

"Hungry." The poor thing looks like he is about to burst into tears.

"You may have to be patient with him, I used a spell to make him speak and understand English but I think he only knows like 5 words." I warn Magnus but he doesn't seem to care.

"I don't think that's important right now. What is important is getting my little man fed...and of course I am going to have to call Alexander." Magnus stands up, holding Rafael close to him as he does so.

"I'll leave you too that. I will swing by later with some stuff you may need to take care of him. I could whip up a couple of potions for him to make sure he is healthy." I suggest.

"I think that would be best, who knows what he could've picked up whilst living on the streets." Magnus looks over the boy. "I'm going to have to give him a bath and some new clothes, no son of mine will dress in anything that looks like it came from the back of Alexander's closet." Magnus grins slightly then with a snap of his finger I can hear the water running from the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll be going. I'll see you later." I lean down to kiss Rafael on his slightly flushed cheek. "Bye sweetheart. Mama will see you soon." I say and thankfully Magnus doesn't question the whole Mama thing. I'm sure it will fade over time but for now I am content to let him call me that.

I kiss Magnus's cheek and give him one last thank you before I make my way to the door.

I am about to leave when a sudden shrill child's laugh makes me turn around. I see That Magnus is making his way to the bathroom but he is also entertaining Rafael with a bunch of multi colored clouds that he made come from his fingers.

I smile because I know that right then, this was the best possible place for Rafael to be.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two- Feel the love

**Chapter Twenty Two- Feel the love**

**Alec:**

The institute was in disarray when we arrived back. It was a mix of people that were either lost and confused or they were even more confused and yelling about being in the wrong place at the wrong time. I guess the spell worked then. It's probably best to seek out our parents at let them know what is going on.

"If I'm being honest, I didn't think the spell would work this well." Jace admits as he dodges a Shadowhunter who was frantically running from screen to screen in the control room, it's as if she was hoping they would be the answer to the confusion going around. When she saw us she gave a sigh.

"Please talk to your parents, they are going a little insane and mumbling about time travel." She almost pleads before running over to another screen.

"I guess your concerns were pointless Jace." Isabelle walks further into the room, probably to see if she could spot our parents anywhere. I follow close behind her because I have probably got a better chance of seeing over the crowd due to my height. I was right because over the crowds I can see that both of our parents are huddled together in the training room. At first I am confused as to why they would be hugging when they are in this mind set. They had divorced ages ago.

Then I see the small figure uncomfortably crushed in between them, Max. "Over there, they are with Max." I say and the mention of Max has Isabelle shoving her way through the crowds. Jace and I follow behind her, struggling to push our way through the confused Shadowhunter's.

Isabelle was the first to break through as she was smaller and managed to squeeze her way through the small gaps of people. Mom, Dad, and Max only had seconds to realize she was there before she was pulling Max away from them and into her own arms. "Maxy!" Isabelle sobs as she holds our little brother close.

"Isabelle let him breathe." Jace almost laughs but I can see the tears in his eyes.

"Where have you all been? Do you know what's going on?" Mom asks. I can see that she has been crying and it looks like she is actually scared of what's happening. I don't blame her for being worried.

"We were at Magnus's. He's the one that made you remember everything." Jace informs them. "We have basically just traveled back in time in our own heads. It happened on our last mission with the rogue Warlock. We all remembered who we were and we thought it safer for you all to also know." Jace pats me on the back before kneeling down beside Max and Isabelle.

"What! How is that even possible?" Dad sounds flabbergasted. "I have never heard of spell that can do that." He sounds like he doesn't want to believe it to be true.

"It's pretty low level Warlock stuff. Magnus could've reversed it but we ruined it by seeking each other out and realizing we all remembered everything. By doing that we changed the course of history." I tell them. They both seem so surprised when I speak, as if they didn't think I could know something like that. I mean of course I would know. I am dating the High Warlock.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mom asks before glancing down at Max who was now being hugged by Jace.

"We carry on, the only thing we can do is prevent the bad before it happens I guess. We know about Valentine and we know about Sebastian. We need to work on what to do about them first. Getting the mortal cup from Clary's Mom seems like a good idea, we will be able to hide it properly." I was expecting both Mom and Dad to argue that sending it to the Clave would be the best idea but I am surprised when neither of them did.

"Okay." Mom says suddenly and I am taken aback by it. I did not expect her to agree with me at all. "I trust your decision Alexander. You were close to becoming head of the institute in the future so I will trust what you say is right." She looks over at Dad, both of us anticipating what he was going to say. He looks at the both of us then his other three children on the floor.

He lets out a sigh. "I will agree with your terms but if things turn too ugly I will insist you send it back to the Clave. We cannot risk Valentine finding out where it is... mistrust of the Clave or not." He says and It's a fair enough deal if it gives me the time to do things my way.

"I can respect that." I agree with him and it seems to make him slightly happy that he has managed to get me to agree with him for once.

"Perhaps their is hope for you this time around Alec." Dad hints and I suddenly feel cold anger seeping through my veins.

"I wouldn't count on it." I snap before turning away from him so I could focus my attention on Max.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was several hours later when my phone rang in my pocket. I was sitting with Max and Isabelle on Jace's bed whilst Jace went about telling a story that had Max captivated. Isabelle and I on the other hand where too busy enjoying the fact that our baby brother was here beside us, healthy and happy and alive.

Jace looked at me with a glare when the shrill tone of my phone went off. I send him an apologising look before untangling myself from Max and Isabelle. I go into the bathroom and when I pull out my phone I can see that Magnus is the one who is calling me. It was strange for him to be calling when we both agreed that I would come and stay the night with him anyway.

"Mag's?"

_"Alexander my darling, is all well?"_

"Yeah, we're just spending some time with Max... is everything okay?"

_"Perfect my Darling it's just....Catarina came by to see me."_

"Oh my god. Did she have the baby is he there?"

_"Not exactly. She promised to look into finding the baby for us if I did something for her._

"...And?"

_"I said yes, but I need you to be on board with it Alec... it's not something I can agree to on my own. I hate to pull you away from your family but would you-"_

"I'll be right over."

_"Oh! okay- Alexander I need to go darling."_

The phone cut off suddenly and I swear that moments before he hung up I could hear someone else in the room with him. It was probably Catarina, he did say that she stopped by. Perhaps she was still there and just waiting on me to go over. I leave the Bathroom to see that Jace has taken my place on the bed.

"Magnus?" She asks behind a large smile that hasn't left her face since she saw Max in the training room.

"Yeah, he uh needs me for something. His friend Catarina Loss is doing a big favor for us and she needs us to do something in return, I'm just going to go see what that is." I tell her before leaning over onto the bed to pull Max into a hug.

"Alec, do you have to leave." Max doesn't sound happy at all. I feel my heart break for him and I never want to leave his side again but I know I have too.

"Sorry buddy, I do. I've got some important things to do." I say before ruffling his hair slightly.

"I want to come with you." He whines and I swear it looks like he is about to cry. I pull him into a tighter hug.

"I don't know Max-"

"Oh just take him, he hasn't met Magnus yet." Isabelle urges me, "Though I would go before Mom finds out, you know she is going to be very protective over him now." She warns and I know she is right. Mom is not going to let Max go very easily so I should go before she finds out. She can't be mad if she doesn't know. And even if she does find out I know she won't care as long as I bring him home safe.

"Maybe you should get Magnus to open a portal?" Jace suggests. He is still lounged out on the bed but now he is texting someone, most likely Clary. I know they are planning on spending the night again at Magnus's. Everyone is just taking up residence in his houses. I know Simon and Raphael are going back to the loft after Simon informs his sister of what is going on. I doubt he will be telling his Mother what is happening to him, we all know how well that worked out last time.

"Good idea," Isabelle pushes Max closer to me until I'm carrying him. As he is now much younger and smaller to what he was before he died, carrying him is easy. "I'll message him, you get Max ready to go." Isabelle chucks Max's shoes onto the bed for Max to put on.

"I can get ready myself, I'm not a baby." Max protests before wiggling out of my arms. He lands on the bed next to Jace, his movement startle Jace who accidentally drops his phone onto his face. The grunt of pain that comes from Jace makes Max laugh. Isabelle glances up from where she was looking at her own phone and it only takes her a moment to figure out what happened, she too bursts into a fit of laughter.

"haha very funny Max, let's see how you like it," Jace pounced onto Max and started to tickle his sides. Max's laughter at Jace's pain was replaced by his squeals as he tried to squirm away from Jace. "Are you sorry?" Jace asks as he continues his assault.

"Yes! Yes, Jace I'm sorry! please sto- stop!" Max's face was bright red and his eyes were watering from all of his laughter. Jace finally took pity and stopped his attack on Max. The boy sagged onto the bed as he tried to get his breath back.

I watch them all with a smile on my face. Even when we were older Jace, Isabelle and I still managed to stay close as siblings but it only makes it so much better now that we have Max back in our lives. I missed times like these before the war and before we lost everything we had. I missed spending time with my baby brother, I missed protecting him and watching him grow up to the best kid the Lightwood's had produced in years. No offence to Isabelle, but Max had both My best qualities and hers.

"Right get your shoes on Max, Magnus is going to make a portal in two minutes." Isabelle throws her phone onto the bed. She then leans down to pick up one of Max's shoes that had fallen to the ground during the tickle fight. Max thanks her before pushing his glasses up his nose, they had gone askew as he fought with Jace. He was quick to pull on his shoes, as if leaving to see Magnus was something he was very excited to do.

It was just as Max finished tying his last shoe lace that a large blue portal opened. Max jumped when it appeared suddenly but then he looked at it with wide excited eyes. "Woah! that's so cool!" He scrambles to the end of the bed, expecting me to pick him up, which I do because I know it's the only way I am going to get Max through this portal safely.

"Off you go big brother, your love awaits." Isabelle flops back down onto the bed. "Hurry before anyone notices you are leaving." She points out. I know she is right so with one last smile to her and Jace, I step through the portal.

We arrive on the other end with a small thud. My foot automatically lands on something that almost makes me trip over. Looking down I see that it is a small stuffed teddy that has a tag around it's neck, it reads the name Oreo.

That's weird. Why would Magnus have a stuffed toy just lying around. He would have absolutely no need for one. Looking around the room I see that the stuffed toy on the floor is not the only thing here that is out of place. There are several other toys littered about. There is also a bunch of children's clothes and books on the coffee table next to a small plastic plate shaped like a star.

"Magnus?" I call out into the house. It's silent which worries me slightly. None of this is making any sense. If Catarina has no idea about our little boy then why would Magnus have all this stuff for kids? Not even he could be this well prepared. Not only that but the children's plate also still has food on it so it's been used already.

"Alexander, I'm in our room." Magnus calls back. I slowly put Max down before taking his hand and leading him to the room Magnus and I call our own. When I get in there I can see that he is surrounded by many pillows and blankets. They are pilled on top of him in a way that's almost like a fort.

What was most out of place was the small tanned boy with a thick head of curls that is currently sound asleep on Magnus's chest.

"Uh Magnus?" I ask as I come to a stop, making Max flail to a stop beside me, trying to avoid falling over at the sudden stop. "What's going on?" Magnus runs his hand through the little boys hair, the sight makes me melt a little inside.

"Well, remember when I said that Catarina needed a favor from us?" He asks with one raised eyebrow. "Well this is that favor." Magnus motions to the sleeping boy who has snuggled even further into Magnus.

"What?" I am unable to say anything else.

Magnus seems to take pity on me because after motioning for Max and I to come and join him on the bed, he then proceeds to inform us of what is going on. My heart breaks a little for the little boy once I heard about his story and how he is now in our lives.

"I had to take him Alexander... it's like what we felt before. I just knew that this little boy was for us. He needs love, not the Clave, and love is something I know we can give him!" Magnus looks a little desperate as if he is waiting for me to say no. But I don't think I could.

After hearing the story of what happened to the little boy, I don't think I could ever turn him away especially when I know that we can give him what he needs to be happy. I also don't think I could do that to Magnus, he is already so taken with the boy, the look in his eyes shows how far he is gone. And if I am being honest, seeing Magnus with this little boy, makes me believe that this little boy is exactly what he needs.

"Does he have a name." I ask suddenly, taking Magnus off guard. He had probably been waiting on me saying something about how this is not the right choice, this is not something we should be doing.

"Rafael." Magnus comments. "Why?" he asks after a moment. I notice he hugs Rafael a little closer to him.

"Well I think I should know the name of our little boy..." I say and the smile I got back from Magnus is probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I lean over to kiss Magnus on the cheek before leaning down to press one on Rafael's head.

"So I'm a uncle now?" Max is suddenly peeking his head around my arm to get a better look at the boy. He looks a little confused which makes me laugh. Magnus smiles at Max, and in that moment I knew that Magnus and Max would get along very well together.

"Yeah Maxy, I guess you are." I answer before my own face breaks out in a large grin.

I don't think I had ever been this happy.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three- Magic

 

**Chapter Twenty-Three- Magic.**

**Magnus:**

I never thought Alec would take to being a father so quickly. I guess he wasn't lying when he said he was ready for children. Thankfully Rafael had taken to Alec almost straight away, like he did with me. I was worried that he would be scared and it would take time to get him used to the idea of Alec being around. I am so glad it didn't turn out like that and that Raf was comfortable. 

He was a little wary around Max at first but that was soon fixed when Rafael found out that Max would play with him. I think so far the young Lightwood is going to be his favorite uncle. I can't imagine was Jace is going to be like as an uncle. I know that he will probably spoil the kid rotten, and I can't find it in me to care. Maybe a little spoiling is what Raf needs. 

I walk from the kitchen and into the living room to find Alexander sitting on the floor with both boys, surrounded by hundreds of multicolored toys that the boys have got access too. He looks a little confused as to what his part is in this game. Max and Raf on the other hand seem to be getting a little flustered that Alec isn't paying attention or taking it seriously. Max seems to be the one barking orders, in a very Isabelle like fashion. He seems to be the translator for Rafael, even though the boy doesn't say anything. Max just seems to know what to say.

"Alec, C'mon you aren't taking this seriously and the villagers are suffering from demon attacks!" Max rolls his eyes at Rafael before shaking his head. "The worst demon slayer ever right?" Rafael giggles at Max. "But that's okay Rafe! I am your uncle, the best uncle ever so I will protect you from the demons." Max pushes over a small toy ogre from some set I magicked up for them. 

I feel my hear melt at the little boys comment. I had only met the youngest Lightwood once and I already know that he is amazing. Who would have thought that these three amazing Lightwoods would come out of a long line of assholes, I mean just look at their parents. It's clear though that even though he is the youngest and spends most of his time with his parents, none of their beliefs have merged onto their impressionable son. It pains me slightly to think anyone could be as sick as Sebastian, who could kill this sweet and innocent boy. A boy who has only met Rafael once and is already promising to be the best uncle in the world. This small Lightwood is forever going to be under my protection, just Like Alexander and Isabelle. 

"Well, Alexander. It seems like you have some competition." I say softly as I come further into the room to sit next to Alexander on the floor. He takes my hand as soon as I am on the floor. After realizing what I said, he turns to look at me, eyebrows raised in silent question. "I think your bother is slowly becoming my favorite Lightwood." I saw before pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Alec gasps in mock hurt but it's drowned out by Max's cheer. "I am much better than Alec, just ask Isabelle." Max pushes his too large glasses up his nose snootily. I laugh slightly at his words, Alec just stares at his brother for a moment before lunging forward and tackling him in a hug, tickling his sides in the process. Max shrieks in laughter and pays no attention to the glasses that fly off his face. I catch the glasses before they could break, and before I hand them back over to the boy I use magic to shrink them a little. Just so they fit him better. 

After Max's shrieks quieten I hear another voice pipe up.

"Me?" Rafael asks suddenly, looking like he in concentrating very hard on his words. "Best Lightwook?" He asks and I smile slightly at his mispronouncing of the name. It was a good try for his first attempt. 

"Yes Rafael, you are the best Lightwood." I scoop the slightly proud boy into my arms making him grin and cheer. I look over to Alec to see him looking at me with such love shining in his eyes. He leans over to kiss my forehead before doing the same to Rafael. 

"You're also the best Bane." Alec is leaning down until he is eye level with Rafael who is looking at him with such unashamed interest. "You are the first Lightwood-Bane which makes you extra special." My heart melts slightly when I hear Alec say that. It didn't quite hit me until this moment that the small boy in my arms is ours. Alexander and I have a son, we are finally a family. 

"Even more special than the owners of the names you possess." I finish before kissing Rafael's messy curls. Rafael is almost radiating happiness and he is smiling brightly. 

"I think I'd settle for the both of you being more special than I but whatever helps you sleep at night." Alec leans over and kisses me softly before standing up, taking Max with him. "It's getting pretty late and I'm pretty sure Mum is going to go crazy if Max isn't home soon." He ignores a grumbling Max, who clearly want's to stay here. 

"Daddy no!" Rafael struggles slightly in my hold. I see Alec pause for a moment after Rafael calls him Daddy for the first time. He composes himself quickly by kneeling back down in front of us to look him in the eye. 

"It's okay baby, Daddy is just going to take Uncle Max home then I'll be back to see you." Alec runs a hand through Rafael's curls, making them bounce slightly. "Papa will be here with you and you are going to have some fun, okay?" His eyes briefly flicker up to mine before going back to Rafael. 

"Yes darling, Papa will be here with you and we're going to cook something nice and fun to eat?" I hold the whimpering little boy closer to me.

"But Daddy..." The boy sniffles then hides his face in my neck. He whimpers in my neck, almost sobbing slightly. I motion for Alec to go before Rafael looks back up. 

Alexander quickly takes Max's hand and pulls him from the room.

The sound of their leaving makes Rafael look up. The look of heartbreak on his face is enough to completely shatter my own. He begins to sob and I automatically scoop him up so I could rock him slightly. He sobs quietly into my shirt, mumbling Daddy under his breath. I really hope Maryse doesn't decide to keep Alexander long. I know what she could be like when she is angry, and there is no doubt in my mind that she will be angry about Alec taking Max out of the Institute without her knowing. 

"It's okay baby, Daddy will be home soon." I bounce the small boy slightly, trying to soothe him like one would soothe a baby. It doesn't work, it seems that Rafael really attached himself to Alec. I just hope he will be home soon. "C'mon Rafe, it's going to be okay." I reach for the closest thing to me, which turns out to be a stuffed cat toy that looks slightly like Chairman Meow. "Here you go Raf, this is the Chairman, he will keep you company whenever Papa or Daddy aren't around." Raf moves his head slightly until he can look at the toy in my hand. His watery eyes soften at the sight of the toy but he doesn't move or say anything. 

"Aw, Raf he's getting sad...why don't you give him a big hug to cheer him up like what Papa does for you." I say before pretending to nuzzle his face with the cat's face. To my joy it makes Rafael giggle and reach for the toy. He smiles brightly before pulling it into a tight hug. 

"Chair better?" He asks before looking up at me. He continues to pet the cat and hug it as he waits for my answer. 

"The Chairman is a special cat so that means whenever little Raf is sad, he will be sad." I say in a pretend sad voice. 

"No no sad." Raf hugs the cat closer, as if trying to squeeze the sadness out of it. 

"But..." I trail off making him look at me again. "If you are happy, then he is happy. If you don't want him to be sad then you have to be happy. Can you be happy for the Chairman and Papa?" I ask before kissing his forehead. 

Rafael looks completely serious as he nods his head. He is supposed to be serious but I can't help but find it more adorable than anything else. His little curls bounce and fall into his eyes and he has such a fierce and determined look on his face that could probably only come from having Nephilim blood. 

"I make happy Papa." Rafael brings up the toy to my face and pretends to make the cat give me a kiss on the cheek, he leans up after with a following kiss of his own. "Papa happy?" He asks.

"Papa is very happy, he would be much more happier if your silly Daddy would hurry up and come home." I press a kiss to his small nose. 

"Silly Daddy." Rafael repeats then bursts into loud giggles that wrack his whole body. I have begun to notice that he has really began to pick up words, much faster than a normal child would. I guess it's a healthy thing. 

"This is a sight I'm never not going to love." A voice says from the doorway. Looking around I can see that Alec is standing in the doorway smiling at us. 

"Daddy!" Rafael leans out of my grasp to reach for Alec. 

Alec comes over straight away and swings Rafael into the air before settling him onto his hip. He then looks down at me and smiles before holding out a hand. I allow him to pull me up and into his other side. Rafael has his head rested on Alec's shoulder, his curls going slightly wild. I push the curls away from his face with a smile. 

"This should feel weird." Alec suddenly says. I look up at him to see he is looking down at me with a look I have never seen before on his face. "This should all feel scary and I should be freaking out over the fact that we're not ready yet but I don't think I have ever felt anything more right before." He leans his forehead on mine and I go up on my toes until I am able to kiss him softly. 

"I feel exactly the same Alexander...thank you for letting us keep Rafael." I say as I cuddle closer into him. My head leans on his other shoulder, giving me a good view of Rafael, still holing onto his Chairman but also falling asleep. 

"There was no other option for me Magnus. I love him, he was meant for us. We can give him the life he has been robbed of... we already are giving it to him." Alec motions around the room which is still covered in new toys and clothing still is their shopping bags. I decided for now that Rafael should be given a crib to sleep in, even if he is five years old. He is still way too small for his age and I don't think I would feel safe with him right now if he was in any other bed. 

"I really hope so, god. I can't believe someone would do something like that to such an innocent boy." I stroke one finger down a sleeping Rafael's cheek. "I just hope-" I feel my sentence cut off as I struggle to get the words out. 

"Hey, shh Magnus. It's okay." Alec soothes but it doesn't really help. 

"No, it's not okay and it won't be okay until I see him myself." I hid my face in his neck.

"See him? Magnus who-" 

"Max." I sob quietly. "That poor baby. Who could treat their children in such a way." I shake my head. 

"I don't know Mags but all I know is that we can give our boys a life they deserve and that's what matters now. Not what they have been through but what they will get to have." Alec nestles his face in my hair. 

"You're right. Sometimes you give the best advice Alexander." I maneuver myself out of his grasp. I then snap my fingers until blue sparks appear. With a swish of my hand, Rafael's new crib is built and is sitting in our room. "Now come with me Alexander. I think it's time we put our boy to bed." I link my hand with his before leading him into the room.

I'm starting to think I'll really get the hand of being a parent.  


	24. Chapter Twenty Four- Meet Rafael

Chapter Twenty Four- Meet Rafael.

Alec:

Nerves almost take over my body as I try my hardest to avoid thinking about what is going to happen today. I have done everything from cleaning the loft, putting away all of Rafael's new things, to going out for an early morning jog. Nothing worked to clear my mind of today's main task.

I had to tell my parents about Rafael.

There was no way of telling for sure how they are going to take it. There is a very fine line, a 50/50 chance that it will go either good or bad. I know the fact that Rafael being a Shadowhunter is probably going to win me some brownie points, but I'm younger than what I should be so they may not be happy about it.

Sure they do know that this is not the age I really am, and they know that I was serious with Magnus, they had been trying to change and be more accepting. I just never told them that this was something I was interested in doing with Magnus. Well I guess I didn't even tell Magnus that I wanted to have kids with him, but that's not the point.

I was busy fiddling with a lid that was supposed to fit onto a child's mug when I heard Magnus speak from behind me. "Darling, what in the world are you trying to do?" I jump slightly, my focus was so into trying to get this stupid lid on the cup that I didn't even hear him come in.

I turn to look at him, words already forming on my lips to give him some flimsy excuse, but they die in my throat when I take in the sight before me.

A sleepy looking Magnus, clad only in a plain green shirt and black sweatpants. His hair was messy and his face was clear of any makeup. It was a sight that I had seen many times before, but only this time it was different because of the small sleepy child perched on his hip.

Rafael's mess of tangled curls is even more out of control than usual, now it's sticking up at all ends and falling into his eyes. He has a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, which Magnus probably put there to fight off the morning chill, and in his hands he clutches his little Chairman teddy. Obviously he didn't want to be awake right now because he was pouting softly and resting his head on Magnus's shoulder.

"Darling?" Magnus prompts before stepping closer to us. "Are you okay? You look tense and stressed... is it because of your parents?" He asks and when he get's close enough, he wraps his free arm around my waist.

"I'm okay, now anyway... yes it's them." I admit before dropping my head to rest on the top of his. "I don't want them to ruin this somehow, I know they have been trying but I just don't know how they are going to react to this." I say to him before raising a hand to stroke the hair back out of Rafael's face.

"If they can't deal with this Alexander then they don't deserve to be a part of Rafael's life..." Magnus stops himself before he stars ranting. "What I mean is, they have nothing to be worried about. They know you're of age and that we have been together long enough to actually be able to raise a child together, and they can't even be mad because he is a Nephilim." Magnus points out. I know that to be true and I was thinking about it myself.

"They're going to want to help train him to be a Shadowhunter, but I don't want that for him." I say brokenly as I think back to the times where Mum and Dad trained me. "I remember what it was like to be trained by them, and I believe it's what led to my insecurities when I first met you, I don't want that for our son." Magnus rests a hand softly on my neck, not saying anything but just letting me know he was there if I needed him.

"I can't have Rafe thinking the kind of things I used to think about myself, and I don't want him to grow up resenting me like I resent my parents, I just can't have that Magnus, I just can't." Magnus whispers sweet words of comfort in my ear before gently pressing Rafael closer to me.

As if he knew what was going on, Rafael holds out his arms to me. I automatically take him into my arms, holding him as close to me as possible. How could I grow so attached to someone in this amount of time. We haven't even had him for a full day yet, but already he means the world to me, I would do anything to keep my baby safe.

"Look Alexander, that will never ever happen, Rafe will love you so much. You are going to be his hero, the one he looks up too because you are so strong and you have overcome so much. You will be able to tell him stories about all the adventures you have been on with his Uncle Jace or his Aunt Isabelle-" I feel my heart swell when I think of my siblings. "-And you just know he is going to love it when you and Jace bicker about something because someone told the story wrong and he will laugh when Isabelle pulls a face because the two of you are being stupid." Magnus takes hold of my chin and pulls my face up to look at him. "No matter what your parents think or do, you will still have me, and your siblings, Clary and Simon, hell even Raphael...Sr." I feel tears grow in my eyes at his words.

He just described everything I ever wanted. Everything that I never would've thought I would have. But now it's in touching distance, and I get to go there with Magnus and our son with me. I don't think I could've asked for more.

I lean down to kiss Magnus softly, no words come to me and this is the only way I can think of to thank him.

_________________________________________________________________________________

  
Magnus was finishing getting Rafael ready in our room whist I paced back and forth by the large windows. The family was due any moment and with every second that ticks past, I feel less and less sure that I can do this. The only thing keeping me going are the words Magnus said to me earlier.

I know that no matter what, Isabelle and Jace will be on my side about this, that I know for a fact. They will probably be a little surprised that Rafael is not the small blue baby I mentioned to them before. But I know that they will both be over the moon when they know they have a knew little Shadowhunter to train and protect. I remember talking to Isabelle about kids, it was way before I even knew Magnus, it was before the days of Clary Fairchild.

Isabelle always said that she couldn't wait to have kids, she wanted to have strong and sassy girls that she could help train. I never said much about having children of my own, she knew I had trouble thinking about it because of the whole being gay thing. Whenever I did say something it would be along the lines of, even though I was married to a woman I would still raise my children right. She never fully understood what I meant back then but by the time I came out, it was painfully obvious that I meant that I wouldn't raise my children in the same way we were raised.

The sound of the loft door opening and the sound of voices drift throughout the house. I stop pacing instantly, nerves suddenly on fire. It's now or never, this is the moment of truth.

I'm expecting Mum to come in with a scowl set on her face, I expected she would hate the very idea of coming into the house of a warlock such as Magnus Bane.

I'm pleasantly surprised though when she walks in with Isabelle by their side. what is even more shocking is that they are both smiling. That was not a sight that was seen often. Dad, Jace, and Max come in behind them. Jace and Max are deep in conversation about something Clary said, Dad watches them with a grin on his face.

"Alec!" Max cheers when he see's me. The conversation he was having with Jace was suddenly forgotten.

"Alexander, it's lovely to see you." Mum hesitantly reaches out to touch my arm. It's a soft touch that gives me slight hope that this will be okay, that she might be okay with this.

"Mum, Dad it's-" I stop because I don't want to have mindless small talk with them, especially with news like this hanging over my head. I just want to tell them straight away, that way this will be over quicker and I can either celebrate or do some damage control.

"Are you okay?" Dad asks, he suddenly senses the mood in the house. His question makes everyone pay full attention to me. "Where is Magnus?" He asks after a quick glance around the room.

"He's uh- he's in the bedroom." I tell him and before anyone could say anything else I decide to get straight to the point. "I have something important I need to tell you." I say.

Isabelle and Jace share a look of worry. Mum and Dad also share a look and it's as if they both know something. Max however just looks bored. I guess he would if he already knew what was happening.

"Go ahead son, say what you need to say." Dad pulls Mum down onto the sofa, Isabelle folds herself onto the soft carpet whilst Jace continues to hover next to Max.

"It's well- you know what has happened to us all, the whole kind of time travel thing... well it can't be undone so we've all just adapted to this life now, we know what we all want and there's something both Magnus and I have wanted for a while, we just never really acted on it before." My eyes flicker down to Isabelle.

He eyes are wide and I see her glace back to the bedroom for a moment before looking at me again. It's in that moment that I know she has figured it out. She knows that Magnus is in that room with our son.

"And what is that?" Mum asks, she is still calm and smiling slightly which is a good sign. I just hope it lasts after my next words.

"We wanted children." I announce. I'm met with silence for a moment, I keep my eyes on Mum and Dad because I know my siblings already knew about this. Mum struggles to find words but in the end she just smiles.

"Are you and Magnus going to adopt a child?" She asks in a soft tone that I don't really trust. I'm just waiting for her to snap, waiting for the yelling and screaming to start, but nothing comes. She just sit's there with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, we kinda already have..." I say and I'm met with a small gasp from Jace.

"What the hell! How are we just finding out about this?" He exclaims. I'm suddenly worried that maybe Jace is not actually okay with this. I expected this kind of reaction from my parents, just never from him.

"Jace, their lives don't revolve around you. Obviously they wanted to spend some time with their child. They are new parents after all so will you please stop yelling." I am stunned.

I turn to look at Mum. Just to make sure I heard right and she was the one who just said that to Jace. She sounded so excepting, and slightly happy.

"Oh Alec, this is amazing! You and Magnus are going to be wonderful parent's." Mum stands up and with only a moment's hesitation, she pulls me into a tight hug. "If anyone deserves to be parents, it is you two." She whispers in my ear. After hearing those words come from her mouth, breaks me. I let myself relax into the hug, holding her back tightly. I never thought that this would happen. I thought she would forever be disappointed in me because of what happened at my wedding with Lydia.

"Thank you," I murmur just low enough for her to hear me and no one else. "I didn't think you would approve." I admit quietly.

She pulls back after that. She has a stern look in her eye but her face shows guilt. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way Alexander, but I don't want something such as species to get in between me and my children again." She places a hand on my cheek. "If Magnus makes you happy, then I'm happy." Her eyes water slightly but I know she won't let the tears fall, she is too proud for that. It's probably hard enough to admit all of this to me.

"He does, he makes me so happy that I sometimes can't handle it... he gives me everything I never thought I could have, that includes Rafe." I say softly, the though of my fiancée and son linger on my mind and it makes me smile.

"Rafe? Is that-?" She trails off in question. I nod my head slightly before addressing the rest of my family who are sitting watching the small moment between Mum and I.

"Rafael, and no it's not after the vamp." I say quickly when I notice Jace about to comment on it. "That was his name when we got him, or so we believe. There's not much we know about him due to his upbringing." I say and it comes out a little sad. Worry etches on Isabelle's face when I say this.

"This isn't going to be a pleasant story is it?" Maryse asks, I answer with a small shake of my head. I want to sit them all down and explain everything but it was in that moment that Magnus decides to step into the room. I notice that Rafael doesn't seem to be with him. It was probably smart of him to check how things were going first before bringing him straight into the room, he had no idea if things were going well or not. I still don't like the idea of him being left alone though.

"Where's Rafe?" I ask immediately. Everyone turns around to look at him, it seems I was the only one who noticed him as he came in, but I guess I was the only one secretly hoping he would be here with me.

"Don't worry, he's in our room with the Chairman. The cat has already grown terribly fond of him, nothing will happen my dear." Magnus sooths my worries before gesturing to our small audience of Lightwoods sitting around the room. "Everything okay here?" He asks, there's a tone to his voice that I know is secretly asking if I had told them yet.

"Everything's perfect... I was just about to tell them how we came to get Rafe," I say and his face falls slightly. "Why don't you bring him in so everyone has the chance to meet him first?" I suggest, just to try and cheer him up. I hate seeing him look even the tiniest bit upset.

It works because Magnus perks up instantly.

"I think that's a great idea! I want to meet my nephew...god that's so weird to say." Isabelle shakes her head slightly then winks at me. "Having such a repressed brother for so many years left me with doubts about ever becoming and aunty."

"Hey! What about me?" Jace huffs, he actually pouts at her.

"You lover yourself too much, I never thought you could find someone who could look past that, I still don't understand how Clary can do it." She teases him. Magnus smiles at them before backing off into the room again to get Raphael.

The thought of everyone meeting him makes me slightly nervous, I can just see so many things going wrong. Will Rafael even be comfortable with all these new people around him? He was nervous enough just meeting Max yesterday.

Sure he had warmed up to him quickly but they are close in age, they got along because they could relate to each other, that and Max just has something about him that just makes him a likeable person, it's hard not to like Max. It sounds biased coming from me because he is my brother, but I don't think I have ever come across someone who has had a problem with him. Maybe some of his teachers and trainers got annoyed at him whenever he did something wrong but they still smiled fondly at him whenever he passed by.

Isabelle and Jace are still play arguing when Magnus comes back out. He has Rafe tucked against his side, his face is pressed into Magnus's neck. I'm beginning to think that's a sort of comfort blanket for him. Whenever someone is holding him, he either hides his face in their neck or rests it on their shoulder.

Somehow Magnus has tamed his wild curls and he has changed him out of his pyjamas. Chairman meow, both real and not real are present. The real Chairman is winding himself around Magnus's feet as he walks and is staring up at the both of them as if trying to guard them. Apparently he has taken up the role of the guard cat in this house.

Once Magnus get's close enough, both Isabelle and Jace stop their arguing. They just stand staring at Rafe, as if they couldn't actually believe it. Magnus smiles proudly before coming over to stand next to me. As he stands there he leans down to whisper something to Rafe, making the boy sit up slightly and turn in Magnus's grip until he can reach me. Magnus easily transfers him into my arms, once there Rafe holds onto me tightly as he looks around at all the new faces.

"Oh, he is just precious..." Mum sounds like she is about to cry again, this time I'm not so sure if she's going to hold in her tears. "Alec, Magnus. He's- he's beautiful." She steps a little closer and Rafe eyes her curiously before turning to look at Magnus and I.

"Daddy?" He asks before gripping onto my shirt like a lifeline.

"It's okay darling," Magnus pushes a stray hair from his face. "This is your abuela." The Spanish word rolls right off of Magnus's tongue and it seems to be the appropriate choice as Rafael seems to understand the word straight away. It's in that moment that I know Rafe is sold, he knows what an abuela is and he must understand that he can trust her.

"Will it be alright if I... may I hold him?" Mum asks then holds out her hands slightly. I look down at Rafe who only spares Magnus and I a glance before he is reaching for her.

"Abuela!" He cries out in almost perfect pronunciation. I know he has trouble with certain words so it's surprising to hear him say it so clearly. It must be easier for him to speak in Spanish. Maybe I should look into learning some common words, just to help him out a little. Perhaps Isabelle and Magnus can help me, I know Isabelle is fluent in the language. I didn't decide to learn it, choosing to pick Latin instead.

"Hello little one," Mum is smiling wildly at Rafe, I don't think I have seen her look like that since Max was born. Even then I don't think she was this happy, as cruel as that may sound.

"What age is he?" Dad asks before coming over to stand next to Mum.

"As far as we know, he is five years old." Magnus answers him. We're both met with unbelieving looks, I don't blame them. Rafe looks more like a toddler.

"We'll explain it all later." I tell them before they could start asking us questions.

"Abuelo?" Rafael asks suddenly. We look back to him to see that he is staring up at Dad whilst playing with the Lightwood pendant that Mum is currently wearing on a necklace.

"Yes Rafe, that is Abuelo, cleaver boy." Mum presses a kiss to the side of Rafael's head. "Abuela and Abuelo." She finishes, she sounds a little proud to be able to call herself that.

"Why does he call them that?" Max asks from where he still sits near Jace.

It startles me slightly as I was too caught up in the moment with Magnus and my parents that I forgot all about Izzy, Jace, and Max. I

I turn to look at them. Max still looks slightly bored, as he would be, he is a child and has already met Rafael, I don't blame him for being bored. Jace is hiding a smile behind his hand, he is looking at Rafael like he is most amazing thing in the world. Isabelle is unashamedly crying. She is still smiling over at us but there are tears falling down her cheeks. I feel my heart soar at their reactions.

"Rafael knows Spanish better than English, it will be easier for him to call them by their Spanish definitions." Magnus explains to him and Max suddenly seems interested.

"What am I called?" He asks, perking up from where he was slouched over.

"To him you would be his Tío Max, as will Jace. Isabelle would be Tía Isabelle, or whatever is easier for him to say." Magnus smiles at Max's childlike eagerness.

"That's so much cooler than just being Uncle Max." He leans back into his chair and smiles wildly at Mum and Dad who are looking between Rafael and Max.

"Yes, I find that it is." Magnus agrees with him.

"Can I meet him?" Isabelle asks, her eyes bright with tears and slightly smudged makeup. Magnus seems to take pity on her because with a snap of his fingers, a tissue is in her hand and the black smudges from her makeup is gone.

"Of course you can," I say before taking Rafe from Mum. I walk over to where Isabelle stands, waiting patiently. Jace comes over too, to get a better look.

"Baby, this is Tía Izzy." I say to him. He is beginning to get a handle on meeting new people and what he is supposed to do. He allows me to pass him over to Isabelle.

"Hola Rafael, es un placer conocerte!" Isabelle kisses his cheek, making him laugh and smile widely. Isabelle is going to be so good for him. Having so many people around him speaking in English will be good for him but I also thing that it will be helpful that people like Magnus, Isabelle, and even Raphael will be around so he doesn't forget his own language.

"What did she say?" I ask Magnus who only comes over and presses a kiss to my cheek.

"No te preocupes mi hermosa Alexander." He wraps his arms around my waist. "Looks like Rafe is enjoying himself." He muses and I'm glad that he has gone back to speaking English.

"Why wouldn't he, I'm amazing." Isabelle nuzzles the side of Rafe's face. "Jace?" Isabelle turns to look at Jace who has been silent this whole time.

I notice a weird look in his eyes as he looks at Rafael. It's nothing bad, in fact it looks protective. I quickly focus on trying to tap into our Parabatai bond before realizing that we don't have that yet. That is something we need to look into ASAP.

Jace looks up from Rafael to me, his eyes bore into mine with a look that I have never seen before. It's so intense and I have no way to describe how it makes me feel. I want to say safe, but it doesn't seem to cover it just right.

"Protegam eum in vita mea." Jace suddenly says to me and I feel myself freezing suddenly. It took me so off guard. I never expected him to say something like that, I was just expecting him to say congratulations or tease me a little about the lack of sex life Magnus and I will have now that we are parents. I never expected him to swear to protect Rafael with his life.

Jace gently runs a hand down Rafael's head, making the boy turn to look at him. They share a look, as if having some weird private conversation, before Rafael reaches for him.

As soon as Jace has my son in his arms, I suddenly feel safer than I ever have in my life. I felt content, like I didn't have to worry about anything ever again. I have no idea what it was and it seems that I'm not the only one to have noticed it.

"Well that was weird, what did he say to you?" Asks Magnus as he holds me a little tighter.

I tear my eyes from Jace until I am able to look down into the brown eyes of Magnus, the love of my life. "I love you." I say softly. A moment later I hear the childlike laugh come from Rafael. I look back up to see that Jace has seemed to return back to his normal playful self and is now playing with Rafael and Isabelle. They seem to be entertaining him for now so I know I can have a small moment with Magnus.

"I love you too darling, are you okay." He asks, his eyes shining with worry.

"I'm perfect, you're perfect, and our son is perfect." I lean down to kiss his forehead.

"You're weird right now Alexander, but I can't say that I don't like it." Magnus holds me tighter and rests his head on my chest.

I lean down until I am able to rest my head on his.

I was right, everything was almost perfect. I had Magnus and our Son, my family seemed to be okay for now. The only thing that was missing was Clary, Simon, Raphael, and our baby Max.

Everything would be perfect as soon as I had our other little boy in my arms.

But until that moment comes, I am perfectly happy with what I have here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got all of languages that aren't English from google translate so I'm sorry if they're all wrong.   
> Spanish-  
> Hola Rafael, es un placer conocerte! - "Hi Rafael, It's a pleasure to meet you!"  
> No te preocupes mi hermosa Alexander- "Do not worry, my beautiful Alexander" 
> 
> Latin-  
> Protegam eum in vita mea- "I will protect him with my life."


	25. Chapter Twenty Five- Boulevard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't really remember what I wrote about Jocelyn at the start of this whole thing, but I've changed it to the one the show gave us. So sorry if it's a little confusing.

 

  
**Chapter Twenty Five- Boulevard**

**Clary:**

It is unexpectedly cold tonight. The cold air penetrates through the thin jacket I had thrown on in my haste to hurry and meet Simon and Raphael. I was already running late to meet them, so I didn't really put much thought into what I was putting on.

I mourn the soft woollen mittens I know to be sitting on my desk back home. They were made with thermal material and they would do wonders for the two blocks of ice that my hands have currently turned into. I have pulled the sleeves of the jumper I was wearing under my jacket, down over them as the fisted themselves in my pockets, trying desperately to cling onto any sort of heat they could find.

The fast pace I'm walking also does nothing to help against the cold wind blasting against my body. I half expect my ears to fall off from the cold exposure, I picked the worst day to wear my hair up.

Normally I would've just messaged Simon to let him know that I was underdressed for this weather, and I (unlike him) was still effected by the cold. But the message we got from both Magnus and Alec, seemed important and I didn't want to be any later than I already was.

I knew the time I was supposed to meet with Simon and Raphael, but I also wanted to spend the time with my mother and Luke. I was so happy that they remembered as much as they did. When it comes to my mother, I guess it's not as much as I would like. I was so happy that I was able to have her back again. I lived so much of my life before, without her by my side and it was weird. She missed so much of my life as a Shadowhunter, about the person I became. I was just glad that I got to have her in my life now.

For the majority of the time that I spent with her, it was just Luke and I telling her as much as we could about what happened after she died. I remember the look of horror on her face when I told her that Jace wasn't her son and that he real son was much worse than she could've ever imagined. I don't think I could ever not see the look in her eyes when I told her what plans Sebastian had when it came to his relationship with me. It's not something a mother would want to hear about her children.

I remember she cried for almost half an hour when I told her what Sebastian done to little Max Lightwood. She cursed and swore on the ashes of her once dead son. I had never seen her like that before and nothing Luke and I did, could calm her down. She had to get it all out of her system.

It was a very emotional talk, but I think it was good that we got it out of the way quickly. There were several things I didn't want to keep from her. Like the fact that Valentine's experiments gave me the ability to create new runes and increase the power and velocity of already existing ones. She was shocked when I told her that, almost didn't believe me until I showed her one of the less destructive ones.

Right now, she was busy re connecting with Luke. He was there for the majority of the conversation and he did help me. But I did know that they were due for a conversation of their own. One that I didn't need to be a part of. So the excuse of me going to Magnus's was what got me out of the house long enough for them to have this talk.

I really hope they continue with what they had before. They had something special, that I didn't really see until after Mum died. I would hate it if they lost what they had then. Luke is the only person I have seen to be my father, so I want him to be happy just as much as I wanted my mother to be happy, and I knew they could do that for each other. He could make her happier than Valentine ever could.

A sudden gush of cold wind makes me jerk to the side, as if I could dodge the cold if I walked in another direction. I have to admit, even since I moved, the cold wind has lessened slightly.

I pull out my phone quickly, to check the time. I find that I am now twenty minutes late to meeting Simon and Raphael. I just know that as soon as I get there, Raphael is going to complain the whole way to Magnus's. He won't even listen to me if I tell him the reason I was late was because I wanted to spend time with my mother.

I know I'm not far from them now so I pull out my phone to inform Simon of this. I have just pulled up his name on my phone when another gush of wind makes me turn.

I didn't even notice the warning signs that everyone else probably could've seen if they weren't so off in their own world like I was.

I just followed wherever the air warmed slightly. It actually got okay enough for me to allow my hands to be let free from their confines in my jumper.

Just as I am about to press the call button, I find myself looking up to see that just to my left lies one of Simon and I's old short cuts. It's down a long alleyway. It would shorten my trip to meeting the other two, so I guess it's my best choice.

I press call as soon as I enter the alley.

Suddenly all of the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up. Something is not right.

I shove my phone back into my pocket without a second thought. I didn't even hang up the call to Simon. If something is wrong here then I need him to know that something has happened so he can let the others know.

The sound of broken glass crunching makes me look up at the alley ahead of me. There's someone just up ahead and they are slowly making their way towards me.

Am I about to get mugged or something? If I am then they're not doing a very good job of it as I'm still right at the entrance of the alley and they've already made themselves known to me.

The person starts to walk a little faster towards me, one of their hands coming up to run a hand through their hair.

I back up slowly towards the alley exit, if I make any sudden movements then it might make whoever it is, react faster.

I put my hands on the narrow walls on either side of me as a warning to when the alley ends.

All it seems to do is distract my hands from stopping me when I trip over a pile of rubbish, leaving me flat on the ground. I feel my phone fall out of my pocket and skid across the ground to rest under one of the bins beside me.

"Oh Clarissa, you can't think you can get away for a second time, do you?" The person asks.

The voice sends ice through my veins. I know that voice too well, it's the voice that haunts my nightmares, even to this day.

My brother, Sebastian.

I was so stupid to not think about this more. I should've been prepared to see him sooner rather than later. I was never safe to walk about the city alone. I should've spoken to Simon and told them to come to me.

"Sebastian? what-"

"You may have stopped me once dearest sister, but I can assure you that it won't be happening again." He smiles cruelly before finally getting close enough for me to see him properly.

He looks pretty much the same as he did before, only a little younger and more baby faced. It's strange to see him so young. I'm not used to him not having all the sharp angled features he used to have. The small amount of baby fat on his cheeks gives him a more humane look. It's something that allows me to see a connection/relation to the two of us. I too suffered from chubby cheeks before they turned into the same defined features as my mother.

"I see you still have too much confidence in yourself." I spit back before fully thinking it through. It's probably not the best idea to tease him, he does have me cornered.

Sebastian only smiles at me and stalks closer. His movements make me uncomfortable, they seem too graceful for someone of his age. "Oh you would too, if you were looking at the bright future laid out for you." He has finally reached where I was sitting.

He starts to kneel down next to me, I try to shrink away from him but I stop when he places a hand on my cheek. His hand strokes the skin slightly. "Oh sister, how you will grace with age," I grit my teeth.

"Don't touch me." I jerk away from his hand, I push myself away slightly but I find that the alley is too narrow for me to go anywhere far so I just end up pressed against one of the dirty walls.

Sebastian only moves closer and puts his hand in my hair. "I can't believe you don't have what you so deserve, my sister deserves only the best," he moves his hand to my old small jacket and tutt's. "You shouldn't be allowed to dress in such rags, especially as you are to be _my_  Queen."

Oh god, he's going back to that plan now is he? Well this time he has nothing over me. There is no way I am going to say yes to him.

"Get away from me! I will never be your Queen." I shove him against the other wall before quickly scrambling to my feet.

I run straight for the exit of the alley, it's not far so it shouldn't be a problem-

I'm suddenly smashing against something as hard as a wall, sending a searing pain through my face.

I fly back, afraid that I'm going to land hard on the ground but I don't. Two strong arms cushion my fall, then immediately trap me in their hold.

"Clarissa, even you shouldn't be stupid enough to think I would just allow you an escape... oh no sister, you are coming with me." He presses a kiss to my cheek that makes my stomach roll.

"No, stop-" Sebastian only covers my mouth with his hand.

"It's okay Clarissa, you will come to no harm. Now stop struggling, it's time to go, father has been longing to see you." His hand moves from my mouth.

I start struggling more as he starts to pull me towards a shimmering portal that I hadn't noticed before.

A thought of my friends suddenly goes through my head. With a jerking movement, I notice a small part of my phone sticking out from under the bin. The light is still on which tells me that Simon has answered the phone and has heard everything that had happened.

Sebastian noticed that my attention was elsewhere and before I could stop it from happening, he has followed my gaze down to the phone.

"Ah, tut tut sister." Sebastian uses the tip of his shoe to pull the phone out from under the bin. I watch in horror as his leg rises in an attempt to smash the phone.

Before he does it, I have just enough time to scream out Simon's name, then the phone has been smashed and sent skidding across the alley and into a puddle up ahead.

"It's family time now, dearest sister. No friends allowed." Sebastian strokes my hair again.

"I hate you, let me go! I don't want anything to do with you!" I scream, hoping to be loud enough that someone will hear.

Sebastian only smirks. "Come along now, we musn't keep Father waiting." He croons before I'm being pulled into a portal.

I close my eyes, hoping to god this was just another nightmare.


	26. Chapter 26- Bye Bye Baby

 

**Chapter Twenty Six- Bye Bye Baby**

**Jace:**

I could feel everyone's sympathetic looks on me as I continued to pace back and forth across Magnus and Alec's loft. The looks were aggravating me even more than I was when I found out that Sebastian took Clary, once again trying to make her his Queen, the sick bastard.

"Jace please sit down, pacing a hole in my floors is not going to help anyone." Magnus says in a voice that screams that he is only just holding it together and that any wrong move will make him snap.

Little Rafael seems to sense that something is wrong with everyone else in the room and this is causing it to be very hard to get him to settle down. He doesn't want to be away from either of his fathers, and if it were any other time, I would find it incredibly adorable.

But not right now.

"I can't help it." I say. "Not when we have no idea where Sebastian took Clary, or have any idea where to begin looking for him." I snap at him.

"Jace that's enough, you should know by now that just snapping and taking out your anger on other people is not going to make us find her any faster." Alec shoots back at me. Of course he would come straight to Magnus's side.

"The stakes were never this high before, Alec. He knows now... Sebastian knows everything, what will destroy him and all the tricks we had up our sleeves." I turn to face the whole room. "And now he has Clary." I flop down heavily onto one of the sofa's, right next to Isabelle, who wraps an arm around my shoulders. "We have no idea how to help her this time, not when he knows what's coming."

I let my head hang as my hands come up to fist my hair. I'm trying hard to fight the tears that threaten to spill down my cheeks. I need to be strong right now so the last thing I need is for the people in this room to see me cry. I highly doubt Clary, the one who had actually been taken, was crying right now. No, she was probably fighting anything Sebastian could throw at her.

"Tio sad," small whimpered voice pipes up in the silence that followed my words. I look up briefly to see Rafe fighting Magnus's hold.

Magnus looks up at Alec, who was standing next to Simon and Raphael. Alec takes pity on Magnus, who was trying hard to contain the wiggling toddler in his lap.

He leans down to scoop Rafe up, taking the small cat toy as he went.

The kid didn't look too happy about being in Alec's arms either but he settles himself anyway, seemingly too tired to continue fighting anymore.

He still looks a little torn about seeing me upset. It's sweet and I hate that I'm making the boy feel that way, he is much too young for this and I hate that my Parabatai's five year old had to live through this, especially after the life he had before he got here.

My eyes meet Alec's and a knowing thought passes between us. A moment later he is passing Rafe over to me, the boy is hugging me instantly. He rests his head on my shoulder as he blinks his eyes sleepily.

"Go to sleep Rafe, I'm okay." I sway him on my knees slightly to try and sooth him just that little bit more so that his fathers can put him to bed.

"No sad." Rafe mumbles but it comes out too slurred for me to think that the kid is actually awake. It's kind of cute how he fell asleep with his head nestled against my neck.

I glance up at Alec again, silently letting him know that Rafe was finally out. Alec looks slightly relieved and beds down to pick him out of my arms. A hand on his arm stops him before he could.

"Let me take him, you have work to do." Maryse says softly to her son before reaching out to gently (more gently than I have ever seen her, in my life) take Rafe into her arms. "Where does he sleep?" She asks once she has Rafe comfortably resting against her.

"In our room, just that one there." Alec points towards the room that belongs to him and Magnus. Maryse nods before making her way towards the room.

She startles suddenly when a wave of soft blue mist wraps itself around the sleeping child. A moment later, Rafe is no longer in his day clothes. He is now comfortably wearing a onesie that is the same colour as the magic that created it.

Everyone turns to Magnus for a second before settling back in their seats. Maryse comes back to herself before continuing on her way to the bedroom.

"Okay, Simon." Magnus stands up from where he was seated, so he could give his full attention to the Vampire. "Did Sebastian say anything that might give us a clue as to where he has gone?" He walks over to a small cabinet and opens it to reveal that it's where he must have hidden his alcohol since the arrival of Rafael.

"I don't remember him saying anything, but I do know that Valentine will also be there with them, I just don't know what they are planning together." Simon replies.

"Do you think they will do what they did before?" Robert asks. He stands with Max, who was looking at us all in confusion. This is not something he should be hearing.

"Max, go see Mom please." Alec (who I swear must have read my mind) orders our younger brother. Max immediately pouts and makes to argue, but Dad gives him one stern look which seems to do the job in convincing him because moments later he is sighing and trudging his way to the room Maryse was in.

"To answer your question, yes. I do think that it's a possibility that Sebastian and Valentine could be experimenting on children. This just means was have to work all the faster to save them, and Clary." Magnus whirls around to look at Isabelle.

"Izzy dear, would you please call either Jocelyn or Luke, they should know what is going on...and I'm not fully sure that Jocelyn is safe, she deserves to know what's going on." Izzy nods her head then gets up from where we were sitting, pulling her phone out at she went.

"Simon, Raphael. I need you to go out and try to track her scent, figure out where she was when taken. Alexander, I will need you here to help me with tracking her location now." Magnus begins throwing out orders left, right and centre.

"Robert, would you and Maryse go back and inform the Institute of what's going on? we don't know what the outcome of this will be." Robert nods his head once. Then walks over to me, pressing a hand down on my shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry son, we'll find her. I promise." He pats my cheek softly before heading in the same direction as his wife went.

I look away from his retreating figure. I am met with the sight of Magnus looking at me.

"Now Jace, I know you are worried but I need you too-"

"MAGNUS! ALEC!" The franticness and fear in Robert's voice sends a chill to my core.

I'm up on my feet in seconds. Magnus is right behind me, whilst Alec is already in the room, the door banging open and hitting off of the wall with the force he used to open it.

I almost crash into him once I get to the room.

The whole place has been turned upside down. There is a mixture of bed-sheets, baby blankets, bottles and dummies, Magnus's makeup, Alec's books, and several pieces of broken furniture lying all around the room.

Maryse was lying next to the fancy looking white crib, that seems to be pretty smashed up.

She is unconscious and holding a soft pastel green blanket in her hands.

Alec is by the side of the crib in seconds. He completely bypasses Maryse as he frantically begins to pick up sheets and pillows.

"Where's Rafe?" He asks, his voice coming out shaky. "Where the hell is he!" Alec looks on the verge of tears. He is still throwing all sorts around the room as he tries to find his missing baby.

Magnus falls to his knees beside Alec, and immediately latches on to him. "He must have took him." Magnus sobs and it's probably the first time I have ever seen him look so broken. It makes anger flare up inside of me. Sebastian has now gone that step too far. Like hell I won't kill him now. First he took Clary, now he's taken my nephew, a boy who had lived through such tortures and had never been loved. Sebastian had torn that child from his fathers. "He took our baby." Alec pulls Magnus close and holds him there.

It's still a little strange to me whenever I see Alec being the strong one out of the two. In the beginning it was always Magnus being there for Alec, especially when he first started coming out and testing the waters on his new out in the open sexuality. He was also around a lot for Alec when we were all trying to wean Isabelle off of the Yin Fen, but I think that was due to the guilt he felt for not telling Alec about it sooner, even though he had no idea about it himself.

Now though it seems like Alec is going to be the stronger man here. Loosing his child seems to be something Magnus hasn't encountered. Sure he probably lost many of the Downworlders that he has taken under his wing and called children, AKA Raphael, but he has never lost a real baby that he had with someone he loved. I dare say that this must be the first time for him.

"What is he going to do to him? he's going to hurt our-" Magnus's eyes are wide and afraid as many terrible thoughts go through his head.

"Shh, I won't let him do anything to Rafe, I promise." Alec looks determined but I can see that the same thoughts and worries are going through his own head. "We're not going to lose our baby, not again." He shakily runs a hand through Magnus's hair. "We're going to find him, and Clary, and they are both going to be okay, we'll be okay and we'll find our family, Max included."

"We're not going to let this happen." Robert promises from where he is kneeling next to Maryse. "Not to an innocent boy."

"We'll warn the clan about Valentine and Sebastian, and we can take something that belonged to Rafe, pass it around so we can find him." Raphael and Simon had at some point came into the room. Raphael looks angry whilst Simon looks a little sick. After speaking, Raphael begins to look around the room for something they could take back to the clan.

"Here, take this." Robert holds out the small green blanket Maryse was holding onto before. Raphael takes it from him and sniffs it slightly.

"This will work. Okay, we'll go right to the clan and let-"

"No!" Magnus suddenly sits straight up and looks at Raphael with pleading eyes.

"You can't just take it straight to the whole clan. Have you forgotten that there is someone there who would take this as an opportunity to hurt me?" I rack my brains for an answer, but I can't think of who he might be talking about.

"Camille." Simon hisses.

A small burst of red hot anger goes through me.

"There's no way she would allow a kid to be hurt though...would she?" I ask.

"If she finds out it's my baby, then yes. She would." Magnus, like Simon, looks sick to the stomach.

"Well, I'll go with them. My use of the future gives me plenty of reasons to bring her into the Clave." I state simply. Like hell am I going to let Camille let something bad happen to Rafe. And if she jeopardises any chance of us finding him, and also stops me from finding Clary, well I'll just kill her myself.

"Can you do that?" asks Alec before looking at Robert, who was still trying to wake up Maryse.

"Only if you can find evidence of her crimes, and you should find something somewhere. Plus I will be here to back you up as will Maryse when she wakes." Robert turns to me. "But be quick son, I don't want anything to happen to Rafael or Ms Fairchild. We all know just how sick Sebastian can be."

I smirk slightly. "Don't worry, if anyone gets in my way of finding Clary, I'll kill them." I say with a silent promise, then I walk over to kneel in front of Alec and Magnus.

I put a hand on both of their shoulders. There is the same look of pain in their eyes, a pain I have only ever seen a couple of times in my life. When Maryse and Robert sat beside the small and lifeless body of Max and when the realization of her mother's death hit Clary.

"Look, we're going to find him okay? trust me. I have dealt with Sebastian before so I know what I am doing so neither Clary or Rafe will get hurt." Alec grips onto my hand tightly.

"Please don't let anyone die at his hand, not again." Alec holds Magnus tightly then flicks his eyes back to where Raphael and Simon are standing close together and discussing something. "Please bring my baby home safe." He whispers a second later.

I can feel the heartbreak from him coming through the parabatai bond and it's enough to almost floor me. The added weight of his worry for his son and for Clary is now pushed against my worry for Clary and Rafe. I refuse to let it slow me down though.

"Don't worry, I promised to protect him with my life, and that is what I shall do." I squeeze both of their shoulders before standing up.

I would give my life to save both Clary and Rafe, there is doubt about it.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven- Halo

 

 

**Chapter Twenty Seven- Halo**

**Clary:**

To anyone else, being kidnapped and put in what looks like a penthouse suite in a five star hotel, would be a good thing.

But to me it's horrible.

Especially when I had to share said suite with my murdering lunatic of a father, and my sick and twisted older brother who is hell bent on making me marry him to be his queen.

It's a wonder how both my mother and I came out unscathed from this messed up family.

I couldn't tell for sure how many days I had been here, but what I imagine to be the first two, were probably the worst out of them all.

* * *

_DAYS EARLIER_

_I am secluded in bathroom type room, with sinks and many products that I couldn't ever pronounce the name of. There was a chair in the middle of the room with a simple mirror in front of it. I had been placed and bound in said chair. I am terrified because I have never been restrained by Sebastian before, he was never this way with me before he died._

_I don't know how long I have been sitting here, waiting for something to happen or for someone to come in and see me. To pass the time I sat counting minutes in my head, second by second, counting down to whatever Sebastian had planned for me._

_I had just reached the 156th minute when the door opens behind me._

_Through the mirror I could see a woman, and judging by her light purple skin and the tattoo's that looked like winding vines and flowers, going down her arms, she was clearly a Downworlder. I wasn't sure if she was a Seelie or a Warlock as she had attributes of both._

_The door closed silently behind her once she had fully made her way into the room._

_"What are you going to do to me." I ask her, almost straight away. I internally sigh at the break in my voice. I didn't want to sound weak when faced with this woman because I had no idea what she was going to do with me._

_"Don't fret, Clarissa Fairchild. I mean you no harm." The woman's voice can only be described as the type of voice you would hear from an angel themselves. It reminded me of the soft chime of bells. "I only come here to abide lord Morgenstern's wishes for you." She runs a delicate hand through my hair. "He is most unpleased with you." She says sadly._

_"Well you can tell him that I am also most unpleased with him! I don't want your help, all I want to do is get out of here." I yank my head as far as I can from her hand. I don't want anyone who follows Sebastian to be anywhere around me._

_"Please my lady-"_

_"Don't call me that! my name is Clary. Not my lady." I snap at her._

_The woman jerks back at my harsh tone, as if she were expecting me to strike her or something. She hangs her head and clasps her hands behind her back._

_"I do not wish to displease, I shall report to My lord that you do not see me fit to serve you." She looks terrified at the thought and I briefly wonder what Sebastian will do to her if she returns with that news._

_I shudder as I think of all the horrors he could inflict upon her._

_"Wait-" I got to reach out to her but I'm hit with the realisation that I was bound to the chair._

_The woman pauses in her movements. Her eyes meeting mine through the mirror. It's surprising to see the clear glass blue of her eyes compared to the purple of her skin, she truly is beautiful._

_I suddenly notice scars on certain parts of her body. The biggest one being on her neck. The scar looked less like a scar and more like a faded rune, something familiar to me. I can't place what rune it is but the sharp edges and jagged skin around it show that it was applied with force and most likely without her consent. Perhaps she is being forced to be here, and to be here with me._

_"Yes my lad- Clarissa." She keeps her head bowed as she speaks to me. I know now that she is probably going to use anything but the name I preferred, I don't know why, it's probably as sign of respect or something._

_"What is your name and why are you here? What has Sebastian made you do?" My voice is gentler this time. I can clearly see that she is scared and uncomfortable, and I have no idea what made her this way so I don't want to harm her if none of this is her fault._

_"My name is Freesia but most people just call me Sia." She hols out a hand, allowing very non threatening purple flames to burst up from her hands. "My mama sold me to Valentine Morgenstern when she saw what I could do, she was horrified of my eyes and my skin." Sia looked sad and I couldn't help but be reminded of Magnus and how he had trouble with his eyes in the past._

_"Sold? what do you mean sold you? surely that's illegal." I gasp at the idea of a mother being so disgusted by her child, that she could just sell her off to some Downworlder hating Shadowhunter._

_"No community knew of my existence, I only had so many friends." She sighs and I watch as several pretty faces shine in the palm of her hand through the flames of the fire._

_"Community?" I ask her, feeling so lost with this explanation._

_"The blood that runs in my veins is part Seelie part Warlock, I am something not many people approve of." She closes her palm around the flames. "Only the few of those who knew me, even cared that I lived. One of those being my brother through my demon father." She smiles sadly. "How I miss him, it's been almost 13 years since we last saw of one another."_

_"He's a warlock?" I ask stupidly. Her tale has unsettled something in me and I feel bad for the way I treated her when we first met._

_"One of the best... if it is okay with you My lady, I wish to no longer speak of this, it's not very easy for me." She asks then her hand in back in my hair._

_"Of course, and please Sia, call me Clary." I say softly to her. "I don't want to be treated like you are lesser than me" Her eyes brighten at this._

_"Thank you My- Clary." She smiles then her face falls. "I must begin my task before My lord returns." Her hands erupt in purple flames again, making me flinch back. "Do not worry Clary, I won't hurt you...this is just to please My lord and make you suitable to be his queen." Her face pulls into a frown when she says this, but I don't comment on it._

_In fact, before I have a chance to say anything, Sia has already began waving her hands around my head._

_The purple flames so close to my face takes me by surprise and I'm too afraid to do anything, I don't want to risk getting burnt by the flames right in front of my face._

_Whatever she is doing is making my face tingle and my hair feel tight. What is Sebastian making her do to me? none of it is making sense._

_With a sudden snap, the bright light from the flames is gone and I'm left sitting trying to get my sight back to normal, the light had messed it up slightly. Blinking seems to be the only way to help clear it back up._

_"Are you alright Clarissa?" She asks me before parting my hair and draping it over my shoulders. The weight of my hair is suddenly far greater than what it was before. It takes me slightly off guard to feel it._

_I continue to blink until my sight had cleared, and once it did I found myself staring at myself in the mirror._

_It was now clear what Sebastian was up too._

_My hair, once short and thin, and just a little greasy as I hadn't gotten around to washing it. Was now long and thick, coming down to just below my hips. My face was no longer a sickly pale, but a soft porcelain with flushed cheeks, no blemishes or spots in sight. My eyes looked a little brighter and my lips a little darker._

_"Why-" I start but I can't finish my sentence, the shock a little too much. I didn't look like myself and if it were in any other circumstance, I'm sure I would be overjoyed to find that all the things I had insecurities about, were now gone. But this was Sebastian who did this to me, so I feel disgusted just looking at myself._

_"He wanted a woman as his queen, not a little girl." She looks sad as she replay's what Sebastian must have said to her. "I gave you the beauty of a woman and the grace of a Queen and...I'm sorry." She ducks her head sadly._

_I look up to her. "This is not your fault...I'm sorry for how I acted before, it's clear that you didn't want to be here." She looks up, eyes wide in shock at my apology. "Don't worry, as long as he's trying to make me happy, you'll be safe with me." I say with a reassuring smile._

_"You- you accept me?" She looks astounded. "After I told you what a monster-"_

_"Don't call yourself that." I snap at her which makes her jerk again. "You are not a monster and you never have been. And yes of course I have accepted you, one of my best friend's is a warlock, who is dating someone like me. And my best friend since childhood is a vampire, oh and speaking of childhoods, my father is a werewolf." Sia's eyebrow quirks in confusion then she looks behind her at the doors._

_"Sir Morgenstern?" She asks, obviously thinking I meant Valentine._

_"He is not my father, and he never will be." I say with finality, and hopefully someone is listening, just so they could hear that I will never bow down to them. "He never raised me, Luke did. So he is my father."_

_"Family is more than blood." Sia nods her head._

_"Exactly. For example, you are not a monster just because of what your father may be. Your brother is your family, any anyone else you trust and love enough." I go to touch her hand in reassurance but once again I'm reminded about the ropes tying me down._

_"You are very wise young Clarissa." She touches my cheek. "I shall report to my lord and let him know I have finished." She bows her head again before walking towards the door._

_"Wait! will you be back?" I ask her. I feel safe with her around me, as she is also someone here against her will and she kind of reminds me of Magnus. Her presence here will make me feel so much better._

_"Of course, I am what you could call your lady in waiting." She smile at me once more before she is gone from the room, once again leaving me and my strangers face._

* * *

 

Sia had been around with me almost every day since then.

We had become very close within that time, and she was always around to help me whenever I was getting ready or simply eating dinner. It was a little unbearable at first but then after I snapped at her that I wanted to be equal to her, it began to feel much better.

She joined me for dinner now, rather than just hovering around me whilst I ate. She also joined me in the mornings to get ready, until then she would be wearing the same things over and over again, I couldn't bare it so I started to share my clothing with her. Lucky she was thin enough to fit my clothes.

Today, as it was a little too hot in the suite, I found a light green slip dress that sort of reminded me of something someone would wear to a virgin sacrifice. But it was the only thing thin enough that I could wear in this heat.

I was standing next to the large windows, that let in daylight but didn't actually show me the scenery outside. The windows were clouded over, allowing me to see only the outlines of the buildings outside. In a small way the outlines were a blessing as it allowed me to know that we were still in the city and that Jace was still out there somewhere.

I knew he was out there and that he was looking for me. I had full faith that he will find me and save me from this hell that I had been brought into.

"My, you look beautiful today sister."

I feel a cold ice trickle down my spine. The voice, even though still a little childish, was enough to make me sick to my stomach.

Until now, I had yet to see either Sebastian or Valentine, and I hoped that it would last a little longer. It seemed that someone hated me enough for that to not be the case.

"What do you want." I snap at him, without turning around. I didn't want to look at him.

"No hello for your dear brother?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I would prefer a goodbye." I reply quickly.

"Oh tut tut little sister, that's no way to talk to family. Not when they have something you might enjoy." The tone in his voice makes me panic.

I decide that now was the time to turn around. No matter how much I didn't want to.

"What do you mean-" My words die off in my throat when I see that Sebastian has a small child clutched by the collar of his long and dirty shirt. The boy is dirty from head to toe, his curls matted and sweaty, grime under the nails that clutch onto a small cat teddy like his life depended on it. His face was streaked with tears and his eyes and lips were swollen from probably hours of crying.

"Oh my god, you sick-" I go to start yelling, my body moving towards him automatically.

Sebastian holds up a hand to make me stop.

"He is a gift to you, for... good behavior, you could say." He lets go of the child who just stands there staring at me and shaking. "I believe you know his...parents." Sebastian snarled out the word parents in disgust.

I kneel down on the floor, not even bothering if the dress get's dirty. I hold up my hands to show the boy I meant no harm, a small reassuring smile on my face. He looks between me and Sebastian once before skittering over to me, burying himself against me in fear.

I close my arms around him, taking him with me as I stand. He has taken to hiding his face in my hair, as if he couldn't bare to look at Sebastian anymore.

I don't judge him.

"Who does he belong too?" I ask as I bring my spare hand up to his head to hold it softly.

"Alexander Lightwood and his warlock Magnus Bane."

My insides go colder than how they were before and I automatically hold the baby closer to me.

"Alec and Magnus don't have any children." I state. I saw them just days ago and I'm pretty sure they had no kids, sure they were thinking about it but they would've told us if they had actually adopted someone.

"Yes they do. That is their child, I took him from them myself." Sebastian looks smug at this.

Magnus and Alec must be going out of their minds. God, I knew that they wanted children and it must be horrifying for them to have been separate this way from their first son.

"I go back to my earlier statement, you are sick." I turn away from him again so I could cross back to the window.

"Call me what you wish dear sister, but know this." Sebastian pauses long enough to give me time to turn back to look at him. "If you wish to keep the boy safe from harm, you will do as I say and you will e my queen, otherwise the boy dies." Sebastian smirks at my horrified look.

"Stay away from him, or I'll kill you myself." I snarl before curling my body around the baby in my arms.

"Be carful what you say Clarissa." He warns and I back off slightly, his warning fresh in mind.

There is no way I'm going to let anything happen to this boy, especially now that I know he is Magnus and Alec's son, essentially he is my nephew, I know that if the circumstances were different, I would be his Aunty Clary.

"Good girl. Now," he claps his hands loudly, making the boy jump. "Get yourself and the boy ready for dinner as you will be joining myself and father, you are no longer permitted to spend meals alone." With that he turns and strides out of the room.

I'm left in the room, standing with a boy who is probably no older than three, and is probably one of the most important people to Magnus and Alec.

And I'm the one who holds his young life in my hands.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight- Going Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a filler chapter really. But I want to keep uploading as I have a clear direction that I want this to go in and I'm very motivated to write. I originally didn't want to write this, but the next chapter might be clear why I had to write a little filler as I am soooo bad at writing any sort of battle scene, so I apologize now for the quality and if it might seem a little rushed.

 

**Chapter Twenty Eight- Going Mad**

**Magnus:**

"Don't worry Magnus, I'll speak to any possible connection I have. We're going to find Rafael."

Catarina's promise of contacting any Warlock she knows, only comforts me so far. I know she would try her hardest but the only way I will feel better is when I have my baby back in my arms.

It was all my fault that he was taken, I mean no one should be able to get through the wards on the house without me knowing about it. How did I not notice when the spawn of Satan got into the house. How did we not hear the commotion coming from the room. Basing on looks, it sure is clear that Maryse Lightwood put up a fight.

Perhaps that in the sprout of good luck I had been having, I simply didn't notice that the wards had grown weak and were in need of replenishing. Or maybe Sebastian Morgenstern had fund a way to break through any wards.

The thought was almost to terrifying to think of.

Another thought that I just can't bare to think about is what he is doing to my son. I don't want to think about it but I can't seem to not think of all the horrible things that could be happening to Rafael right now. He could be dead for all I know, it had been days since he and Clary had been taken and we were no where near finding any clue to tell us where he could be.   
  
We had all been doing our thing to try and find him. It had brought Shadowhunter's and Downworlders much closer together. Closer than they had ever been.

It seems that the threat of Valentine and Sebastian has caused an uproar in the communities, even though the majority of them have no idea just how dangerous the threat is. They had to go from our word alone. It was just our luck that they believed Robert and Maryse.

Sure not all of them are happy, but that just came with the programme. No one was ever going to be happy with our choices, especially the one about Alec and I raising a child together, but the Shadowhunter's have always been the sorts to follow the Law. So when and order from the Clave came through, ordering them that finding Rafael Lightwood-Bane and Clary Fairchild was now top priority, they became far more helpful.

This of course also came with many problems, such as Camille and her followers.

I had yet to see them, but I have heard that Camille has found the information about my son to be delightful. This is something Alexander has not taking too kind to. I hear him mumbling ever so often that if she causes any problems he won't hesitate to kill her. I wouldn't be angry if he did, if I'm being perfectly honest.

Raphael and Simon have reported that they are trying their hardest to keep any information away from Camille, by only using vamps that Raphael knows he can trust, but it seems that Camille has eyes everywhere. Those who are loyal to Raphael, have been going out every single night trying to find any trace or clue of either of the Morgenstern's.

Alec had taken to going out with them, claiming it's because he felt too unsettled to stay at home and help me research and track using spells. I however, know that the only reason he is going with them is because he doesn't trust them or Camille.

Alec had been handling all of this so much better than I was, and it worried me slightly because I knew what Alec could be like. I fear that he is pushing himself too hard and bottling up his emotions to hide them from me. I had been worse off, and I could barely eat or sleep due to worry. He had been there for me throughout it all.

He never stayed out with the vamps for too long because he knew that I wouldn't sleep without him there. I had terrible nightmares without him there. All of them included all of the people I had loved and lost in my life. I've had those dreams for years, but now each of those dreams included my small child. I could see his face amongst those who had just a little bigger spot in my heart.

God, I just can't lose this child.

I hope that there is some small chance that Clary is looking out for him. That she will be there for him to make sure nothing happens to my boy. And that she'll bring him home to us, safe and sound.

There's a small chance of that happening, but it's enough to keep me just a little bit sane. If I begin to believe that Rafael is in real danger and is actually being hurt, then I think I'll start going mad.

* * *

It was early morning, five days after Rafael was taken.

And it was the day we finally got some good news.

"Magnus!" Alexander's voice called out through the house, the sound of the front door slamming behind him was the net noise that followed.

The urgency in his voice made me spring into action pretty quickly. I was running out of my office quickly, not even caring about the potion still boiling away in there. It was supposed to help me track someone down, but it was the 50th that I had tried so I didn't have much hope in it.

"Alec, darling what is it?" I cry hopefully as I all but run into him in the hallway. He was out of breath and sweating as he smiled brightly.

"We may have found where they are... it's been in the city this whole time, but there was a heavy angelic glamour around it." Alec places his hands on my cheeks.

"What? How did we not notice this before!" I cry, my hands coming up to cover the ones he has placed on my cheeks. "We looked around the city for days, and nothing came up when I tried to track them." Alec shakes his head and shrugs.

"We were stupid enough to think that splitting up would be the best way to do this. I went to one half of the city with Simon and Raphael and all the other vamps, whilst Jace went with Luke and the werewolves on the other side. " Alec begins. "But luckily today, I decided that perhaps having my parabatai there with me would help, so I sent Isabelle off with the werewolves instead." Alec looks like he couldn't quite believe it. "And thank god I did! because of Jace's blood, he is able to see right through the glamour and the wards around the building."

I let out a breathy laugh. "I never thought I would say this, but thank god for Jace and his messed up upbringing." Alec laughs before pulling on my hand gently.

"C'mon, we need to go to the Institute, they're all there now and we're planning the best way to go about storming the place and killing Sebastian." Alec grabs my coat for me as we pas the coat rack.

"One moment Alexander, then I swear I will run the entire way there." I pull my hand from his grasp, just far enough to snap my fingers. I hear a swift clanging noise coming from my office and I know that all the mess I had left in there, was now gone.

I swing my jacket on before grabbing Alec's hand again.

He leans down to kiss me softly, just once, before pulling back again.

"Let's go get our son." He smiles at me before we are both hurrying out of the room.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine- Heart Vacancy

**Chapter Twenty Nine- Heart Vacancy**

**Clary:**

The first thing I noticed about Rafael was that he was a very quiet baby.

I don't know what it was, and sometimes I felt as if he didn't even understand English. He might not, but I couldn't tell.

I also noticed that, when I offered him something to eat before dinner, he ate it like he wasn't sure if he would ever see food again. That was enough to set off some warning bells in my head.

That and as soon as I reassured him of who I was, and I mentioned both Alec and Magnus, he clung to me and hardly ever let go. It broke my heart whenever he asked me about "Papa and Daddy" and that I didn't have an answer for him.

God, I hope they find us soon. Not for my sake but for the sake of this little boy. He needs Magnus and Alec, not me and the threat of death looming over him.

I had spend most of the morning calming the boy down and trying to make him comfortable but with the limited supplies Sebastian had given to me, it was a little hard.

Thank god I had Sia.

She worked wonders with Rafe, and the whole time she worked, I could see a fond look in her eye as if she were caring for a close friend of family member.

She helped wash all the dirt and grease from his hair, and was able to use her magic to give him something clean to wear. As she was bound by Sebastian, she wasn't able to do much else so until I could convince Sebastian to give me something appropriate for Rafe to sleep in, he was going to have to share a bed with me. I don't think it will be a problem, considering he doesn't like being away from me anyways.   
  
"Clary?" Sia draws me out of my own head.

I look up from where I was watching Rafael play with one of the random makeup brushes that were lying around the room and his small Cat. He was so engrossed with it as he pretended applying makeup to the cat. It fondly reminded me of Magnus and Chairman Meow.

"Is it time?" I ask when I see the look on her face. She looked sad and worried, sad for me and worried for the safety of the child.

"Yes, I just received word from your brother." She nods her head then glances around the room. "I have been saving up my energy and I think I have just enough power to hold him back long enough for you to try running, only if something happens to Rafael." Sia tells me this in a way that almost sounds like she is begging. "Take him back to Magnus...take him back to my brother."

Brother?

What?

"Magnus-" I start but she stops me, leans down to scoop up Rafael and his toys. She then transfers him into my arms.

When I do, I notice a small change in her crystal like eyes, the pupil is no longer circular, it was slit, just like a cat.

"We have no time to talk, just trust me and go...before they come to us." She puts a hand on either one of our cheeks. "Take care of him, for Magnus a-and for me." She then proceeds to push us towards the door.

There are so many things I want to ask her, but as soon as the door opens, she is being pushed back inside and I'm being flanked by two of Valentine's Circle members.

I can't believe that Sia has been Magnus's sister this whole time? I mean now that I think of it, I can see it being true. They both are similar in ways that most people would overlook unless they knew one of them well. I know for a fact that they share the same insecurities, and that Magnus had been something to Sia when it came to emotional support, such as Alec was for Magnus. But now that she hasn't got that person to talk her out of the darker moment, she has allowed herself to believe all of the negative things people have been saying about her, probably her whole life.

"Issa!" Rafael cries when one of the guards tries to snatch the makeup brush from him. Issa is what he had taken to calling me after hearing one too many people calling me Clarissa instead of Clary. It's adorable and probably will be the only person I will tolerate calling me by my full name.

"Don't touch that!" I snap at the circle member before pulling Rafe closer to me, so he could hide the brush between his body and mine.

"It's not appropriate for dinner, and neither is that thing," the guard motions their head at the toy cat, that looked like it could use a good wash.

"I don't care what you think is appropriate enough, he is keeping it and that is final." I storm ahead of them, in the direction of the delicious food smell. I don't need some stupid guards trailing after me and telling me what to do.

"Sad Meow," Rafael's lip wobbles as he strokes the cat's head. "Papa doesn't want sad meow." He whimpers, "meow sad with no Papa." My heart literally breaks at his words.

I press a small kiss to his head then to the head of the cat.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Papa will come for you and meow soon, Daddy will be there too and they will take you back home again." I promise him because I know it to be true. I know that Alec and Magnus were all set to track down a small blue baby that they didn't even know to be alive yet, so I know that they will come for this boy, their son.

"Papa and Daddy, want want." He huddles closer to me.

"I know baby, I know." I soothe before pushing open the door to the dining room. I close them on the guards as I didn't particularly want them in here, I didn't want them to tell anyone that I yelled at them. I was too afraid to do anything that could put Rafe in danger.

"Dearest sister!" Sebastian calls out when he sees me come into the room. I scowl at the floor when I hear his voice. "Come in! join us, father has been dying to see you." I look up when he mentions my father.

I'm getting ready to frown at the man but I'm surprised when I turn to see that he is bound to one of the dining chairs, a circle member turned into a Sebastian groupie was standing next to him. It looked like he was only there to actually feed Valentine the food that sit's in front of him.

Valentine is sitting staring at me with sad eyes, a look I had never seen on his face before. It was the realest expression I had ever seen on him and it will a little odd.

"Why is he tied up?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of him.

"Well, it seems like our dearest father isn't too fond of the idea that you are to become my queen." Sebastian glares at Valentine. "He want's to let you free and I just can't have that, so I have to keep him behaving by force." Valentine shakes his head once and sighs.

"Why won't he speak?" I ask as I hitch Rafael higher up on my hip, just so I could hold him closer.

"He knows that if he speaks, I will cut out his tongue." Sebastian says casually as he helps himself to one of the seats littered around the table, that looks bursting with food that I never want to eat. "Now, enough about him. Come! sit and enjoy dinner." His eyes flicker over Rafael. "Hmm, I don't think that's appropriate for eating." His eyes are lingering in the stuff being held by Rafael.

"Don't take them away from him, they keep him happy." I almost beg. The toys are distracting Rafael from everything going on around him and that's good enough for me.

"As you wish, you are his care taker now." Sebastian helps himself to some potato's. "Eat, Clarissa." He snaps at me after a long moment without me moving towards any of the food.

I jerk in surprise at his harsh tone, but it's enough for me to start putting stuff on my plate, some stuff for me and some softer foods for Rafael, who has now looked up at the table in interest at the food on offer.

I begin to feel eyes on me. I look up to see that Sebastian is eating his food and looking over something that some circle member had given to him, so he was paying no interest on me. So I look to the side to find that the person staring at me was Valentine.

He mouths something at me that I can't seem to understand, only some of the words come through, such as 'Circle', "Still," and "To me', and then he winks at me as if hiding something that has to do with what he just said.

"So Clarissa, how has the freak warlock thing been treating you?" Sebastian starts in his way of small talk.

It angers me to hear him talk about Sia that way, she had probably done nothing wrong to him and he's just going off because of what she is.

I know I can't act out on my anger because it could result in Rafe being hurt.

"She is lovely, I'm glad to have her around." I say, without looking up at him.

"Good, only the best for my sister and future Queen." The scowl is back on my face when I hear those words.

I want to reply, because I hate that he has the last say in anything.

But then I realise deep down, that something is not right here. I don't seem to be the only one,, because Rafael has stopped mindlessly chewing on a slice of bread that he had picked up from my plate.

I notice that he is looking over by the clouded windows. These were covered by large white silk curtains. Only, one of them seemed a little darker than the rest. Almost as if there was a person behind them...

A surge of excitement goes through me because perhaps this is someone coming to save us from this place.

I push back the excitement when I feel Rafael start to wiggle in my arms. If he notices that it might be someone we know then he'll blow whatever plan they have.

"Is there something wrong Clarissa?" asks Sebastian, nodding his head at the slightly whimper boy in my arms. I notice a look of distaste on his face, like he couldn't stand the fact that Rafael existed. Well, at least he knows how I feel about him.

"I think he's just tired, I wish to take him back to my room." I say in a desperate hope to get out of this situation. I also don't want Rafael to be here if something does go down.

"Very well, let the thing you care so much for, look after him whilst you return back here for dinner." Sebastian holds no room for any sort of argument.

I nod my head once before getting up to walk away, holding Rafael as close to me as possible.

I'm almost at the door when the thing bursts open and several circle members come running into the room.

"My lord! they've found us and they're inside the building!" One woman cries out. Crap.

"What do you mean they found us? How could they see through the wards... it's impossible." Sebastian growls as he stands up from the table. He begins to pace for a moment before turning to look at Valentine. "Do you have something to do with this?" He snaps at him.

Valentine just grins at me, ignoring Sebastian altogether.

Sebastian looks like he is about to explode with anger. "Grab the child." He snaps at one of the circle members.

"NO!" I almost scream when Rafael is roughly torn from my arms. "DON'T TOUCH HIM, PLEASE DON'T!" Tears are streaming down my face as I watch Sebastian striding towards Rafael.

The boy is crying from the rough way he is being handled. "ISSA, ISSA!" He is crying heart-breaking sobs and reaching out to me, wanting me to take away the pain he is feeling.

"I warned you Clary, his life was in your hands so only you are to blame for this." I watch him, as if in slow motion, pull out a small seraph dagger from his pocket. It takes me seconds to lunge towards him, only to have someone wrap their arms around me and pull me back and away from him.

I struggle harder, blood rushing through my ears as everything else is cancelled out by the sight going on in front of me.

My heart lurches when I see the blade fly through the air.


	30. Chapter Thirty- Come What May

 

**Chapter Thirty- Come What May**

**Alec:**

It's clear that Sebastian has not fully thought out his plan this time around. His wards are sloppy and the guards that are littered around the building are not fully on his side. Some do try to stop us as we break our way through the wards and into the building, but the majority of them are mainly follower's of Valentine and are gladly letting us through.

It was a little unsettling at first as I had no idea if we could trust any of the people we came up against, but I knew that I would rise anything to get back Clary and Rafael, so I was willing to trust whoever offered to help.

And worse comes to worse, those working not on our side might actually lead us straight to the person we want to find the most. Sebastian.

"Alec, please keep up." Isabelle hisses from where she is a couple steps ahead of me. I split off with Simon and Isabelle. I did originally want to go with Magnus but no one thought that was a good idea, considering that we were so emotionally strung up about this that if we went off alone, and we came across anything that we didn't like, it could effect the whole mission. Isabelle came with me to make sure I was safe for Magnus and that I didn't do anything stupid. Simon was there for his ability to track better than us.

"Isabelle, they don't know we're coming and trying to rush into this might be worse than taking it slow." I say to her but I do quicken my pace until I am right behind her.

"Alec, that is stupid and you know it. What if they do know that we are here and something bad is going to happen? you never know so that is why we need to get there quickly." Isabelle shoots me a glare from over her shoulder.

"And where exactly is that?" I snap at her. I regret it instantly but I don't say anything because I'm just a little too wound up right now to care all that much. I can apologise to her later when I know that I have everyone back home safe.

"I'm going to ignore that you just snapped at me and forgive you because I know what you are going through right now, just do not think about making it a habit." Simon laughs slightly at her answer. He should be careful, I could do a lot more harm to him than I could to her, especially with Raphael not being here to fight back.

"Where are we going Simon? Can you catch anything?" Isabelle asks before I could say anything back to Simon. Probably smart of her to do so.

"There's a couple of Shadowhunter's not far from us and I think I can smell a faerie and maybe a warlock... I don't know if it is though, the scent is a little weird." Simon mutters the last part to himself. "But nothing on Clary or Rafael just yet." He sends an apologetic look at me.

I ignore his look, too busy thinking about the mission to care. "Let's head towards the Seelie and the Warlock, there's a good chance they were forced to be here."

"They must be forced, I mean what Downworlder would want to side with someone like Sebastian and Valentine?" Isabelle shakes her head, as if she couldn't fathom something like that happening.

"That doesn't matter right now Izzy, right now it's just our safest option. Simon, where do we go from here." We reach a corner of the hallway we were walking down, and I take the time to peak around the corner first, only to find no one there.

It seems like someone was though, at some point because there is blood splattered up the walls. I hope to god that it doesn't belong to someone we know.

"Down that hallway." Simon points to the hallway with the blood. "It's in that room just there." I notice the room he is motioning too has huge double doors that are slightly open, as if someone tried to force there way in or out of there.

"Come on, let's go." Isabelle starts to walk towards the room. We both follow after her, Simon with his fangs out, and me with my bow at the ready. I don't trust this at all and there is no way I'm going to leave Isabelle unprotected as she boldly makes her way to a room that could hold some dangerous Downworlder.

"Be careful Izzy," Simon whispers as Isabelle reaches for the door.

She gives us a quick wink, her whip slowly uncoiling around her wrist and into her hand. When she has a firm grip on it, she pushes the door open.

I come up behind her to get a closer look in the room.

There's nothing special about it, just some huge and modern penthouse. The only thing about it was that there was several circle members lying on the floor, some of them bloody and others just knocked out.

"Who are you?" A woman shrieks from the windows. It makes me jump slightly, only for a moment though, then I am back in defence mode, my arrow pointed at her.

I notice that she must the Seelie or the Warlock, Simon was talking about. I can tell by her purple skin and flower tattoo's.

"We don't mean any harm if you don't!" Isabelle calls over to the woman, I notice then that the woman had bright purple flames coming up from her hands, so she must be the Warlock. I wonder where the Seelie is.

"Who are you?" she calls out again, completely ignoring Isabelle. "What are your names and why are you here?"

I tighten my hold on my bow, unsure if we should tell her our names or not.

Isabelle wraps a hand around my wrist though, and it makes me loosen my hold slightly.

"My name is Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother Alec. The vamp is called Simon, Simon Lewis." Isabelle calls out. "We're here to get our friend, she's called Clary Fairchild? oh, and my nephew Rafael..." She trails off, a question hanging in the air after her words.

The Warlock looks us over once before she relaxes.

"My name is Freesia, and I know who you speak of." She tells us, the flames dying out in her hands. "I am here against my will, I mean you no harm." She takes a step towards us. "I have been with Clarissa this whole time, I was the one to serve her in the name of Sebastian Morgenstern."

"Serve?" Simon asks, then he sniffs the air slightly. "What the hell are you?" He says suddenly, taking a step closer to her.

"Simon!" Isabelle snaps, "You can't-"

"It is okay Isabelle Lightwood. I'm not what you could call common." Freesia laughs slightly. "I am half Seelie, half Warlock." She informs us. "My mother was a Seelie, who sent me here to be a slave. My father is one of the prince's of hell, Asmodeus."

"Asmodeus?" The name sends a shiver down my spine. "Magnus's father?" I look at Isabelle and Simon, they look just as confused as I do.

"Magnus Bane is my brother." She says firmly. "He is the only one who didn't see me as the monster that I am." She sighs, "how I miss him. Do you know him well?" She says directly to me.

"You could say that," Simon laughs, then he goes silent. It was strange but I think that if it were possible, Simon would've gone even paler, judging by the look on his face he was hearing something terrible. "Rafael and Clary are in trouble!" He bursts out suddenly, "and I think Rafael is being hurt-"

I move so quickly, that I don't even fully recognise that I have moved, until I have Simon pinned to the wall.

"What do you mean he is being hurt!" I almost scream at him. "Take me to him now, or I swear to god I will kill you." I threaten, my voice low and dangerous.

"Alec! calm down!" Isabelle shouts then pulls me back off of Simon.

"I'll take you! follow me." Simon looks a little shook but it doesn't stop him from taking off running.

I'm behind him in a second, pushing myself to be just as fast at him. I'm sure Isabelle and Freesia are following, but I don't care what they are doing right now. My son is being hurt.

Simon jerks around a corner and we come to another set of huge double doors, these doors however, are pushed fully open.

I shove Simon to the side, storming into the room.

I'm taken aback slightly by what I see.

Clary is being held back by several Circle members, she is crying and struggling against their hold. Jace is standing on the other side of the room, next to some large windows, and he looks like he had just thrown something, by the way his hand is sticking out. I follow where he is looking to see that Sebastian is kneeling on the ground, Seraph blade sticking through his leg.

The worse sight though is the Circle member that is holding a almost frantic looking Rafael like he was nothing more than a rag doll. He is crying and screaming and reaching out to Clary. His face is red and splotchy from crying and the pain he must be in.

Before I could even think straight, I'm letting an arrow fly through the side of the one holding Rafael. He falls heavily to the floor, almost taking Rafael with him, lucky for Simon's vampire reflexes.

Clary calms down considerably when she sees Simon holding Rafael.

"DADDY!" Rafael screams for me and I'm by Simon's side in a moment, pulling Rafael into my arms.

"It's okay baby, Daddy's here." I almost sob in relief when I feel his warm weight in my arms. "Shh, it's okay, shh." I pull away from the group of Circle members.

I was so lost in finally having Rafael back in my arms, that I didn't notice the full blown out fight going on beside me, until I noticed a seraph blade coming inches from my face, with no time for me to move away or fight back.

I thought it was the end, until bright purple flames take out the man coming for me.

Freesia.

I turn to look at her. She looks weak from that little bit of magic she used.

"Thank you, please don't push yourself for me." I say before pulling my seraph blade out with my free hand.

"You are dating my brother...you are the Alec that he fathered this child with?" She asks, watching as I take out another one of Sebastian's groupies.

Rafael is crying hard into my neck, scared out of his mind. God I don't know how he's going to deal with all of this when it's over.

"ALEC LOOK OUT!" Isabelle screams out.

I turn sharply, seraph blade out at the ready but it was too late.

Sebastian was standing right behind me, blood seeping out of the open wound on his leg.

"You're a disgrace to Shadowhunter's," he snarls before shoving his Seraph blade straight through my stomach.

I look down at my wound, everything going numb suddenly.

I can faintly hear someone screaming my name, but I'm not sure who it was or why.

The only thing I'm aware of is the fact that I'm on the floor, blood pouring out of my stomach.

Freesia was looming over me, pulling a now passed out Rafael from my arms, her purple magic running up and down his body.

"Rafe-" I start but then I'm suddenly choking on something thick and copper tasting. It flows out of my mouth and down my chin as I struggle to clear it from my mouth.

"Alec? he's okay, just the stress but he's fine-" Freesia looks close to tears. "You have to stay away for- ALEC!" I wasn't aware that my eyes had closed until she started slapping my cheeks. "You have to stay awake for him, please don't leave him like that...he needs you!" She is crying fully now and using the material of her dress to wipe my face, I notice then that the stuff stuck in my throat was blood.

"My ba- baby." I cough wetly before my whole throat is filling with blood and my vision goes black.

 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter, second last chapter in the story!!!

 

**Chapter Thirty One- Alone Together**

**Magnus:**

I almost didn't believe Simon when he called and said they had already taken down both Sebastian and Valentine, well I guess Valentine had already been captured for them.

Something was wrong though, I could tell by the tone of his voice. He didn't tell me what had happened, only that I had to get to them as quickly as I could.

Lucky for me I was with Raphael, who was super in tune to his boyfriend's scent. I would've been lost in this large building if I were on my own. It's not like I had anything to track someone down with.

"Magnus, I can smell blood." Raphael stops just outside the doors that would apparently lead us right to the others. "A lot of blood," he looks mildly uncomfortable and I see him lick his lips slightly.

"Perhaps it's best that you wait out here?" I suggest. I know he was a little wary about being around any human blood after what happened to him when he was freshly turned. He wouldn't have a problem being around it but I know that he won't be very happy.

"I can handle-" Raphael starts but stops when he see's Simon arrive in the doorway. Both of his pale hands were covered in blood, as was the bottom half of the shirt he was wearing. He was handling the fact that there was blood on him very well, considering how young he was as a vamp.

"Magnus! thank god, it's Alec." Simon looks beyond worried. "He's hurt." He finishes then looks down at the blood on his hands. "Badly.

I felt sick, the blood on his hands belonged to Alec.

I blindly push past him into the room. There was bodies littered around the room. Most of them dead, and some of them just injured and bound. Valentine and Sebastian were both knocked out and heavily tied down to some chairs, Sebastian's leg was bleeding badly.

Good.

I then spot the group of people all huddled around something on the floor. Clary was sitting slightly to the side, holding a small and roughed up body in her arms.

I only pay her a little attention as I stumble my way over to everyone.

Isabelle cries in relief when she see's me. "Please Magnus, please he's going to die-"

"No." I snap at her before falling to my knee's next to an unconscious Alexander.

My hand rests on top of the gaping hole in his stomach. Somebody had already managed to considerably slow down the bleeding but it's still too much in my opinion.

"Isabelle, give him a blood replenishing rune after I close up the wound." I shout at her, she whimpers but takes a steadying breath to keep herself calm enough to help her brother.

I close my eyes then, focused only on healing Alexander's wound. I refuse to let him die before he even has the chance to live the life he deserves, and like hell will I allow Rafael to lose his father.

I don't know who out of all the god's to thank for allowing the blade to miss anything life threatening. The only real threat Alec faced was bleeding out, or, based on the amount of blood on his face, choking on his own blood.

"Is the blood cleared from his lungs?" Isabelle asks the person who has Alec propped up against her legs.

"His breathing is normal, I think it's clear." I look up to see who this person was, something about her voice was familiar to me.

I'm almost shocked enough to stop what I was doing. Sia? I hadn't seen her in years, I just figured she had died...that's what her mother told me when I last went looking for her.

Sia meets my eyes, she shakes her head slightly and mouths the word later before motioning to Alec with her head.

Right, there are more important things we need to do first.

"Is he healing?" Jace asks. I look at him next, to see that he looked roughed up. I had seen him look that way before and it was only whenever Alec was in a great risk of dying.

"Yes, the wound has almost closed, he's going to be fine Jace." I give him a small smile, then a thought comes to me. "Rafael? is he okay?" I ask no one in particular.

"I have him, he's worn out and I think you might want to look him over." I feel a body move close to mine, Clary. She sits by my side so I am able to get a closer look at Rafael. I almost choke on a sob when I see him.

"What happened to him?" I say around the lump in my throat.

Clary gives me a sad look. "I don't know what happened to him at first, I think Sebastian had him for a while before bringing him to me today. He called it an award for good behaviour, but it was really just a way to blackmail me into doing what he wanted me to do...if I didn't then Rafe would d-die." She takes a deep breath. "When he found out you had all found us, he almost killed him and I couldn't do anything about it." She looks at me. "I'm so sorry." the words come out breathy.

"Clary Fairchild, don't you dare start blaming yourself for what he has done. Him taking Rafael was not your fault." I say quickly, hoping to get this sort of conversation over and done with, as I had much more important things to worry about right now.   
"Now Isabelle." I say sharply, pulling my hand back from Alec's blood stained shirt.

My eyes stay on Isabelle, but my arms automatically reach out to Clary. She passes a sleeping Rafael to me without a word. I feel just a little weight fall off of my shoulders when I feel his warm weight in my arms. Even in a body as small as his, I could feel how tense he was in his sleep, not matter how deep he is under.

I look down at him to asses the damage, but I see nothing immediately wrong with him that I didn't know about before. I run my hand above him, magic caressing his body as it does a more thorough check of him. The only thing I could find was the amount of stress he had been in, that and the hunger and dehydration. Had he even been fed whilst he was here.

Rafael squirms slightly and opens his eyes, the magic seemed to have disturbed his sleep. He blinks open his slightly tear stained and swollen eyes, prepared to start crying again.

"Shh Rafe, it's okay, Papa's here and he's going to keep you safe." I pull him closer to me and he nuzzles his face into my shirt, his whole body shaking in fear as he tried to cling as close to me as possible.

Clary's hand is suddenly laying on top of mine. I look up to see she has such a serious look on her face. What happened to her face is a mystery to me but I know I must ask her about her skin care routine.

"Take his memories, Magnus." She whispers to only me. It's seems that she doesn't want the others to know that she is suggesting the idea, but they were too busy cleaning up Alec to may much attention to us.

"Biscuit-"

"Look at him Magnus! I don't even know what Sebastian did to him, I only had him for a couple of hours today and he was a mess when he arrived." She looks close to tears. "This is going to scar him Magnus, someone that young cannot handle everything that he has been through... it's best to just take them from him now, to give him some peace."

"I agree with Clary." Raphael's voice startles me as I had no idea he and Simon had seemed to join us all again. "We all have things we regret and it takes a massive toll on all of us. No child should have this on his shoulders, he deserves a free childhood."

"You could even explain it to him when he get's older, and if need be, you can return them to him." Simon pipes up. He looks sadly down at the boy in his arms. "People like you and Jace know more than anyone how a traumatic childhood can effect you later."

Simon's words hit a nerve and the memory of my mother hanging dead in the barn all those years ago, come flooding into my mind. Simon is right, sure everything I had faced made me who I was today but it caused more pain than anything else, so I should protect my son from that, because I know I could.

"I don't want him to hate me for taking them away, I saw how angry you got at your mother Clary-"

"That was different, Magnus. She hid half of my life away from me. You are taking one simple memory away from him...before he is even old enough to fully remember anything, you are not lying to him by trying to help him have a happy life and allowing him to sleep soundly at night." Clary squeezes my hand. "We'll all back you up the entire way when it comes to sitting him down and telling him what happened here." Clary laughs. "In fact, I will take full blame for making you do it."

I smile at that because I am fully aware that Clary would in fact do that if she needed too.

"Promise," I say with a laugh and she nods quickly.

"Cross my heart." She places a hand on her chest.

"Okay, I will take the memories from the past couple of days, but nothing else." I say, even though I know she wouldn't know what else I was talking about. She was never told about Rafe's past before.

I gently shift Rafe in my arms until he is looking up at me, his lip wobbling and small whimpers escaping him. "I'm sorry baby," I lean down to kiss his head, magic traveling through me at the contact. I feel the magic around us as swirls of magic float around the air around our heads, coming from his and into mine. I hid them in a part of me that I would not touch as I didn't want to see what horror's my baby had to go through.

When I pull back up, Rafe is smiling at me, his hands coming up to wrap around my neck, making me adjust him until we are face to face. "Papa!" He hugs me. "Where Daddy?" He asks as his face comes to rest at my neck.

I look down at Alec, who is sill unconscious but I can see the colour coming back into his face.

"Daddy is sleeping Baby, he's really tired so it's just me you and Aunty Clary." I made sure to keep his happy memories with Clary in there, I wanted him to be able to recognise Clary.

"Silly sleepy Daddy." Rafe giggles. I smile more before pulling him into a tighter hug. I'm so glad that he is okay.

"Yes, silly daddy." I agree.

"Should we move him?" Isabelle asks, after she draws the last of the five blood replenishing runes she had drawn onto Alec.

I think it over. It would be best to get Alec out of here so we could get Sebastian and Valentine to the Clave. I also thing it would be much better if I got both of my boys back home safe and sound.

I snap my fingers, making a portal arrive. "Jace, can you and Clary take those two back to the Clave?" I motion to the two tied up Morgenstern's. Neither of them look happy to be alone with them.

"I can go with them." Sia speaks out.

"No, Sia. You have done enough-"

"I want to see them handed over, after everything that has happened to me here... I think I deserve that."

"Go, but I expect you to come right back to me so you can tell me everything that he did to you and how you even ended up here, especially when your mother told me you were dead." I say to her, a flash of pain shines in her eyes and for a moment I see the familiar cat slit eyes that we share.

"Of course, I will protect them for you." She gently rest's Alec's head on the ground before standing up and making her way to Jace and Clary.

"And who is this?" Jace asks, confusion in his eyes as he watches our exchange.

"I'll explain it to you." Clary answers before standing up.

"We'll get Alec," Simon suggests as I get ready to open up a portal to the loft.

I nod at him.

Raphael and Simon gently pick up Alec, whilst Isabelle hovers nearby, worriedly.

I hold Rafe close as I open up a portal and step through it.

I had never been more ready to get home.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two- Never Ending Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mr--world--wide 
> 
> Please come and chat with me on tumblr, I love hearing criticism about my work because it makes me a better writer, and I would love to chat with some of you guys :D

 

**Chapter Thirty-Two- Never Ending Story**

**Alec:**

A pleasant floating sensation is the only thing I can feel in my body. To anyone else, it would be something nice, but I know better. This is the feeling that I get whenever Magnus has used a lot of magic on me.

The memory of Sebastian stabbing the Seraph Blade through my chest comes back to me. Of course, that's why I must be feeling this way. He must've healed me after I passed out, knowing him, I'm going to get a lecture on keeping myself safe later on when he has stopped hugging me.

I let my eyes flutter open and I'm met with a dark room, there is only a little bit of light coming from the candles that are littered around the room, giving it a homey feel. It's something Magnus only tended to do whenever he or I woke up from a bad nightmare. It's supposed to remind us that we are safe, that this is our home and we are loved here. It's a little cheesy and I've never told anyone that we do it, but it helps me on the harder nights.

From the light of the candles, I can see that in the cradle by the end of the bed, Rafael is sitting speaking to himself as he brushes the bristles of a makeup brush over the Chairman toy. I have no idea what he is saying because it's too quiet and too much Spanish.

He looks much better than the last time I saw him. He is freshly cleaned, hair brushed and it looks like someone cut his curls until they are more manageable, I'm guessing that was Isabelle. To my joy, he looks happy and there is no longer the tear stains on his red and swollen face.

A movement from beside me draws my attention away from Rafe.

Magnus. He is lying beside me, one arm resting on my chest protectively as he snuggles his face into the pillow next to me. He looks exhausted and older than I had ever seen him. There are worry lines all over his face and even though he is asleep, I can see that he is not really resting. His body is too stiff for him to be properly asleep.

"Daddy?" Rafe whispers from his cot. I look back to see him standing up and looking over the bars at me, one head cocked to the side to get a better look at me to make sure I was actually awake.

"Hey baby," I answer, my voice coming out thick and hoarse from sleep. My voice makes Rafe smile and reaches out over the bars for me.

"Cuddles?" He asks with a small whimper.

I look to the side, judging whether or not I will wake up Magnus. I sigh before carefully sliding out from under his arm. Magnus just sighs and snuggles further under the blankets, but he still doesn't look relaxed enough. Perhaps having both Rafael and me at his side, he will feel slightly better.

"C'mon little one, let's go cuddle with Papa." I walk over to the cot, hoisting Rafael into my arms when I get there, I also lean down to grab both the little brush and cat teddy that Rafe had.

"Papa sleepy." Rafe points out before resting his head against my shoulder. "Rafe sleepy." he then proceeds to yawn.

"Daddy and Rafe are going to sleep beside Papa, so we can cuddle him to show how much we love him," I say before placing Rafe on the bed in the middle of where I will sleep with Magnus.

At the new weight on the bed, Magnus opens his eyes quickly, blinking and looking around for any sort of threat.

"Uh-oh, Daddy! we woke Papa up!" Rafe looks worriedly up at me as I sink back into the bed.

Magnus sits up straight when he realizes what was going on. "Alexander! darling, you should be resting." He reaches forward to pull me back into bed beside Rafe and him. "You almost bled out in front of me, if Rafe needed caring for then you should've woken me up." He pulls the blankets up over us then drapes an arm over both of our bodies.

"You look like you could use the rest," I stroke a finger under one of his eyes, "although it didn't look like you were resting much." He sighs heavily.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just waiting on you waking up...which took a lot normal than it should." He looks down at Rafe. "It was hard for me to keep Rafe entertained and away from you whilst you healed."

"Is he okay? how is he handling all of this?" I ask. I drop my hand from Magnus's face until I am able to stroke a hand through Rafe's hair, soothing him slightly. His eyes are already starting to close so he must be more tired than he looked like before.

"...about that." Magnus looks down, his face sheepish.

"What? what happened? what did you do?" I rattle off questions, worry burning me to my core.

"I...kind of took his memories from him." Magnus refuses to meet my eyes.

"You w-what?"

"Look, I know I should've waited for you instead of listening to Raphael, or Simon, or Clary. But what they said made sense, and it's not like I am going to give away his memories like I did with Clary. I just knew that Rafe had already been through so much and it was going to be hard enough to help him through those things without all of this on his head, and I just wanted him to have the childhood that I never had and-"

I cover Magnus's mouth with my hand, stopping his rambled sentence.

"Hey, hey! shh, Magnus, it's okay, I know why you did it and it's okay." Magnus looks relieved. "I want all of that for him too, but you need to promise me that when he gets old enough, you will sit down and explain this to him...okay? I don't want him to get mad because you took his memories." I think back to Clary and how mad she was at her Mother at first. I know this is a different situation, but I still don't want Rafe getting angry at Magnus in the future when Magnus was just trying to look out for Rafe.

"I will, it was something I thought about before even going through with it, Clary even promised to talk to Rafe if anything went wrong when we told him. She is someone who has been through it too so she thinks she can help." Magnus tells me before settling back against the pillows, seeming more relaxed now that he had told me.

"Yeah, that would help a lot, actually." I lean over to kiss his forehead. "But that's a long time from now, for now, I think we both should go back to sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day." I watch as Magnus nods and closes his eyes.

"Hmm, I agree with you and the plan to sleep. I actually think I can now that I know you are awake and safe." He mumbles before yawning.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere soon." I kiss his head again before pressing one to the top of Rafe's head.

"Love you Alexander darling." Magnus already sounds like he is seconds away from sleep.

"I love you too Magnus," I say before closing my own eyes.

Tomorrow will be busy, just as inevitably the rest of our lives will be. But for now, we can enjoy the peace and look forward to all we have waiting for us in the future.

  
The End.

For now- New story to be posted on 14/07/2017


	33. New Story!!!

Hey, Guys!!

I finally started the new part to this story! I have two chapters up and I would really appreciate it if you could give it a read. 

Thank you so much for all the support I have been given on this story, it's been amazing! x

The Show Must Go On- http://archiveofourown.org/works/11492709/chapters/25779972


End file.
